Descubiertos
by RileyLoveME
Summary: Laura y Ross han mantenido en secreto su relación por mas de 2 años, pero un simple rumor puede llevar a la verdad. Esta es la historia del antes y el después que todo se sabe. Mucho romance, mucho drama, mucho Raura
1. Chapter 1 ANIVERSARIO Y AMOR

**Capítulo 1**

**ANIVERSARIO &amp; AMOR**

Hoy es un día muy especial para Laura y Ross, hoy es su segundo aniversario de novios, ellos han tenido una hermosa relación, llena de altos y de bajos pero al final siempre han logrado superar cualquier obstáculo. La han mantenido en secreto para la gente, solo sus familias y amigos más cercanos saben de esta relación y lo han hecho así porque tenían miedo de que esto no funcionara y solo arruinar las cosas con los fans y los medios, además de que comenzaron su relación cuando apenas estaban en la segunda temporada de Austin y Ally, aunque realmente desde que se conocieron tuvieron este tipo de sentimientos, digamos que fue como amor a primera vista. Laura se encuentra en su habitación junto con su hermana Vanessa y Raini su mejor amiga, ellas están ayudándola a arreglarse por su aniversario.

-¿Qué piensas de este vestido?- Pregunto Vanessa desde la habitación

-Es perfecto- contesto Raini, en eso Laura salió del baño para ver de qué vestido estaban hablando, pues ella compró uno perfecto para hoy y no pensaba cambiarlo dijeran lo que dijeran Raini y Vanessa.

-Ese vestido justamente lo compre para hoy- Contesto al ver el vestido que sostenía Vanessa en su mano, el vestido es straples color negro con pequeños detalles en plateado que hacen resaltar el busto y la falta es amplia y llega arriba de las rodillas.

-Ya decía yo que no me era conocido, bien entonces manos a la obra, te arreglaremos el cabello y el maquillaje.-contesto Vanessa

-Soy toda suya, hagan magia- dijo Laura sentándose frente al espejo de su habitación. Raini y Vanessa comenzaron a maquillarla y peinarla. Después de una hora Laura esta lista y muy nerviosa por su cita, pues Ross no le había querido comentar nada sobre a donde irían o que harian, en eso llego Ross y toco la puerta, como siempre era super puntual cuando se trataba de una cita con Laura pues sabia que a ella le gustaba que fuera así.

-¡Laura llego Ross!- Escucho Laura a su mamá desde abajo y Laura comenzó a sentir esas mariposas en su estómago que llegaron desde el momento que lo conoció, al escuchar su nombre y saber que lo vera.

-¡Ya bajo mamá! bien chicas ¿Cómo me veo?-

-Lo vas a dejar con la boca abierta amiga, te ves hermosa-

-Si hermanita, estas divina, ve tu príncipe te espera-

-Gracias chicas, las amo- y las tres se dan un abrazo grupal como despedida

-Queremos todos los detalles cuando regreses- dice Raini, hoy se quedara en casa de las Marano.

Laura baja las escaleras y desde ahí lo ve y sus ojos se iluminan y no puede evitar sonreir pues como siempre se ve guapísimo, él lleva un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro un poco rasgado de las rodillas como le gusta usarlos, una playera gris, su chamarra de cuero favorita, sus converse y claro su hermosa sonrisa como toque final.

-¡Wow! Laura, te ves, ¡Wow!-Dice Ross al verla, pues como siempre se ve hermosa, y no puede evitar pensar en lo muy afortunado que es por haberla conocido y por poder tener una relación con esa chica de ojos y cabello castaños que lo cautivo y enamoro desde el primer hola que se dieron y Laura con solo esas simples palabras se sonroja.

-Creo que alguien quedo sin palabras, te ves hermosa hija.-

-Gracias mamá-

-Si hija te ves muy linda, Ross buenas noches y bien chicos diviértanse y ya sabes Laura a las 12 te quiero aquí en casa-dice el Sr. Marano saliendo de su estudio, Ross aun le tenia un poco de miedo al papá de Laura pues desde el día que le pidió permiso para salir con Laura el le advirtió que se las pagaría si hacia sufrir a su hija, aunque siempre Laura le dice que su papá solo bromea que no tenga miedo.

-Mamá dijiste que podría llegar más tarde-

-No te preocupes cariño yo arreglo eso, tu solo diviértete-contesta la Sra. Marano

-Bien Sr. Y Sra. Marano, nos vemos al rato, y no se preocupen cuidare de ella.

-Lo sabemos Ross-dicen al unísono y así sin más salen de la casa a su gran cita de segundo aniversario.

-Espera- dice Ross cuando ya están por llegar a su carro-aun no me saludas como es debido- y diciendo esto la abraza de la cintura y se besan con todo el amor que pueden demostrarse mientras están fuera de su casa, pues ambos saben que sus papás estarán espiándolos desde una ventana, al igual que Vanessa y Raini que no quieren perder ni un solo detalle.

-Hola-Dice Laura cuando terminan el beso.

-Hola-responde Ross dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz-¿lista para nuestra gran cita?

-Más que lista-y así Ross como siempre abre la puerta para que Laura suba al carro y se van al desconocido destino, al menos para Laura-¿y ya me dirás a donde vamos?

-No, te dije que sería una sorpresa, tendrás que ser paciente-Le dijo Ross volteando a verla y con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque al mismo tiempo muy nervioso pues no estaba seguro si a Laura le gustaría la sorpresa.

-Bien, seré paciente, pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta mucho esto de no saber a dónde vamos-Laura se cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar enojada para darle mas dramatismo a sus palabras.

-Tranquila amor, te conozco y sé que te encantara-Ross contesta acariciando su pierna para que deje su falso enojo, mientras van en el auto Laura pone música desde el iPod pues siempre disfrutan mucho de escuchar música juntos y lo primero que se escucha es Falling for you de R5 y muchas otras más de ellos, Ross quisiera que Laura pusiera otra música pues aún le parece extraño y le da algo de pena escuchar la música de sus hermanos y de el junto con Laura pero sabe que ella ama escucharlo cantar así que no dice nada.

-Amo esa canción-Dice Laura al escuchar la canción de What do i have to do y Ross empieza a cantar para ella y mas pronto de lo que esperaban llegan a su destino, la casa de los Lynch.

-Llegamos- dice Ross estacionando su carro y bajándose, mientras Laura ve la casa de forma sospechosa-vamos te gustara la sorpresa ¿Vienes?-dice dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Ok, vamos, ¿pero es tu casa?-

-Lo sé, yo vivo aquí-dice Ross en forma de broma-tú sabes que debemos mantener la relación en secreto, así que fue difícil encontrar un lugar adecuado para celebrar nuestro aniversario, no te preocupes mi familia no está, y no estaremos realmente en la casa si no quieres.

Llegan al patio de la casa y es Laura la que ahora se queda sin palabras, Ross junto con la ayuda de sus hermanos decoraron todo con velas y pétalos de rosas, y en medio del patio pusieron una mesa para dos y Rydel antes de irse preparo la cena para ellos-Wow Ross, es hermoso, gracias por hacer esto para mí-

-Por ti linda haría cualquier cosa, esto es poco comparado con lo que quisiera darte-y Laura al escuchar estas palabras lo besa tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que siente por él y Ross responde de la misma forma-vamos porque se enfría la cena, ya tendremos tiempo para esto después de cenar-Y así caminan los dos hacia la mesa tomados de la mano, Ross retira la silla para Laura y mientras cenan se escucha de fondo música de violín.

Terminaron de cenar mientras mantenían una linda conversación hablando acerca de todo y nada, siempre se sentían cómodos hablando de cualquier cosa.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, dile a Delly que se lució-

-Lo hare, la verdad, no es porque sea mi hermana, pero es una excelente cocinera-Ross se puso de pie y se acercó a la silla de Laura y le ofreció su mano-Baila conmigo-dijo sin darle opción a Laura que fuera a decir que no, comenzó a sonar Only Hope de Swithcfoot una canción de la última película que habían visto juntos, un amor para recordar, y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, mientras cantaban la canción

ONLY HOPE

There's a song that's inside of my soul (Hay una canción dentro de mi alma)

It's the one that i've tried to write over, (Es la misma que he tratado de escribir una)

And over again (y otra vez)

I'm awake in the infinite cold (Desperté en el frio infinito)

But you sing to me over, and over (pero tú me cantas una y otra)

And over again (y otra vez)

So I lay my head back down (Así que agacho mi cabeza)

And I lift my hands and pray (y levanto mis manos y rezo)

To be only yours i pray (por ser solo tuyo yo rezo)

To be only yours (por ser solo tuyo)

I know now, you're my only hope (Ahora lo sé, eres mi única esperanza)

Sing to me the song of the stars (Cántame la canción de las estrellas)

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing (de tu galaxia bailando y riendo)

And laughing again (y riendo otra vez)

When it feels like my dreams are so far (Cuando siento que mis sueños son lejanos)

Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again (Cantame sobre los planes que tienes para mi otra vez)

So I lay my head back down (Así que agacho mi cabeza)

And I lift my hands and pray (y levanto mis manos y rezo)

To be only yours i pray (por ser solo tuyo yo rezo)

To be only yours (por ser solo tuyo)

I know now, you're my only hope (Ahora lo sé, eres mi única esperanza)

I give you my destiny (Te doy mi destino)

I´m givin' you all of me (Te doy todo de mi)

I want your symphony (quiero tu sinfonía)

Singing in all that I am (cantando todo lo que soy)

At the top of my lungs, (A todo pulmón)

I'm givin' it back (Te lo devuelvo)

So I lay my head back down (Así que agacho mi cabeza)

And I lift my hands and pray (y levanto mis manos y rezo)

To be only yours i pray (por ser solo tuyo yo rezo)

To be only yours (por ser solo tuyo)

I know now, you're my only hope (Ahora lo sé, eres mi única esperanza)

Y al terminar la canción se besaron, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso lleno de amor, lleno de pasión, lleno de todo ese deseo que se tenían el uno por el otro. De pronto Ross abrazo más fuerte a Laura como si en cualquier momento ella pudiera escapar.

-¿A qué hora dices que va a llegar tu familia?-pregunto Laura aun jadeando por la intensidad del beso

-En un par de horas ¿Por qué?-

-¿Podemos continuar nuestra celebración en tu habitación?-

-Pensé que no querías estar en la casa-

-Pues pensaste mal cariño, vamos-y con esas palabras Laura jaló a Ross para entrar a su casa y llegar a su habitación, después de la celebración Laura se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de Ross y el no podía dejar de verla con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba feliz de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que han vivido y no podía evitar recordar todas esas cosa que han vivido los dos juntos, después de un rato de estar recordando y observando a Laura sonó el celular de Ross.

-Bueno-dijo Ross susurrando

-Ross te hablo para recordarte que en una hora llegan mamá y papá, por si ya sabes tienes que arreglarte o algo-

-Gracias Rydel-

-Entonces ¿me vas a contar todos los detalles de tu aniversario?

-No Delly sabes que no me gusta contarte todos los detalles, sabrás lo importante, ahora te dejo porque tengo que despertar a Laura-Dijo Ross, pero al terminar su frase se arrepintió pues ahora estaba mas que seguro que no podría escaparse de las preguntas de Rydel.

-Lo sabía, sabía que entrarían a la casa, ni tu creíste eso de "solo estaremos en el patio" –dijo Rydel imitando la voz de Ross- te dije que debías poner velas y rosas también en tu habitación-

-Si lo sé, gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme siempre, te debo una-

-De nada hermanito, bueno te dejo, pero al rato no te salvas del interrogatorio-

-No sabrás más de lo que quiera contarte-

-Si tu no me cuentas, Laura me contara, recuerda que es mi amiga-

-Adiós Rydel, tengo que colgar-

-Adiós Rossome-y con eso corto la llamada y se dispuso a despertar de su sueño a su hermoso ángel.

-Laura, linda, despierta-dijo Ross tiernamente a Laura-Arriba hermosa, tengo que llevarte a tu casa

-No quiero ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Laura con voz somnolienta

-Ya es la 1 amor y mis papás llegaran pronto-

-¿¡Que?! Me quede dormida, porque dejaste que me durmiera, Ross mi papá se pondrá furioso

-Amor tranquila, tú misma le dijiste a tu mamá que te dejara un poco más de tiempo-

-Lo siento tienes razón, pero no quiero que tus papás me encuentren aquí y así-

-Lo sé, tú tranquila, ve a arreglarte, yo recojo aquí el cuarto-

-Bien me arreglo pronto y te ayudo-

-No te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que necesites-

-Gracias eres un encanto-Le dijo Laura dándole un pequeño beso, pero Ross no se pudo resistir y profundizo más el beso.

-Si sigues así tus papás nos encontraran de una forma que espero nunca nos vean-

-Lo sé, pero es que eres irresistible-dijo Ross abrazando a Laura y besando su cabello.

Media hora más tarde Laura estaba arreglada, el cuarto listo y los dos estaban bajando las escaleras, listos para irse.

-Laura querida, que bella te ves, ¿Ya se van?-Pregunto Stormie cuando entraba por la puerta

-Si mamá ya es tarde, voy a dejar a Laura y regreso a recoger lo del patio-

-Si hijo vete con cuidado y no tardes, mañana es día de grabaciones-

-Hasta luego Stormie, nos vemos mañana en el estudio, Sr. Lynch nos vemos-Dijo Laura cuando vio llegar a Mark.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Mark, Sr. Lynch es mi papá-

-Lo siento, no logro acostumbrarme, Mark-

-Así está mejor, nos vemos Laura, Ross no tardes-

-No papá dejo a Laura y me regreso-

Salieron de casa y se subieron al carro de Ross, para partir a casa de Laura

-Fue un muy lindo segundo aniversario, gracias por todo lo que hiciste, fue mejor de lo que pensé-

-Ya te lo dije Laura, no tienes que agradecer lo que hago por ti, pues yo lo hago porque te amo-

-Yo también te amo Ross-dijo Laura viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, desesaria tanto que no estuviera manejando para poder besarlo y demostrarle con hechos esas palabras que acababan de decirse, pero pensó que ya habría tiempo para hacerlo. Esta vez su viaje fue sin música solo iban platicando de tantas anécdotas que habían pasado durante todo este tiempo de conocerse y de todo lo que pasaron para poder llegar a tener esta relación.

-Bien señorita, llegamos a su destino-dijo Ross cuando estaciono su auto frente a la casa de Laura y de inmediato se bajó para abrir la puerta de Laura y ayudarla a bajar, tal como lo hacía su papá siempre.

-Gracias caballero-dijo Laura tomando la mano de Ross para poder bajar

-Bueno amor, te veo mañana en el estudio, a seguir fingiendo que no somos nada más que amigos-

-Lo sé, pero ya hemos hablado mucho de esto-

-Sí, es lo mejor por el momento, pero muero porque todos sepan que eres mía, que eres mi novia y que te amo-

-Yo también quisiera, pero aún tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, con los fans, sé que hay muchos que apoyan esto de Raura, pero también sé que hay muchos otros que no nos quieren juntos, sin contar con los medios, los paparazzi, no tendríamos privacidad Ross-

-Lo sé pero también debes de ver las ventajas, podríamos salir juntos a donde quisiéramos tu y yo solos, podría tomarte de la mano cuando salimos con Raini y Calum, podríamos ir a los eventos y caminar por la alfombra como novios-

-Aun no es tiempo Ross, seguimos con la cuarta temporada de Austin y Ally, no quiero arriesgar el show cuando queda la última temporada-

-Sí, pero cuando termine el show, ¿entonces podre gritarlo, podre decir que eres mi novia?-

-Ya hablaremos cuando llegue el momento, por lo pronto me tengo que ir, mi papá debe estar viendo por la ventana, esperando a que entre-

-Si amor, te veo mañana, feliz aniversario hermosa, te amo-

-Yo también cariño, feliz aniversario para ti- y así se despidieron con un tierno beso y Laura entro a su casa, y como sospechaba su papá Damiano la esperaba despierto

-Al fin llegas Laura, es muy tarde-

-Lo siento papá, se me fue el tiempo con Ross-

-No te preocupes cariño, tu mamá me dijo que te diera oportunidad, porque era tu aniversario y no sé qué más, cosas de mujeres, no soy tan malo hija, solo me preocupo por ti y quiero lo mejor también para tu hermana.

-Eres el mejor, gracias por apoyarme con mi carrera, con mis estudios, con mi noviazgo, con todo, gracias papi.-

-Si no te apoyamos tu mamá y yo entonces quien Laura, siempre las apoyaremos en todo a ti y a tu hermana, su felicidad es nuestra felicidad, y ahora ve a dormir porque mañana tienes trabajo-

-Si papá, hasta al rato, creo que dormiré solo 4 horas.

-Ve hija, te amo-

-Y yo a ti papá-Laura subió a su habitación y ahí se encontraban Raini, Vanessa y Rydel, esperándola para que les contara todo lo que paso en su cita, después de dos horas platicando de todo, aunque evito contar algunos detalles, por fin se pudo dormir y estaba exhausta, fue un largo día lleno de muchas emociones y agradables sorpresas.


	2. Chapter 2HABLANDO CHICOS Y HELADO CHICAS

**Capítulo 2**

**HABLANDO CON LOS CHICOS &amp; HELADO CON LAS CHICAS**

Cuando llego Ross a su casa ya estaban sus hermanos junto con Ratliff en la cocina platicando, pero la que no se encontraba era Rydel.

-Hey chicos, ¿aún despiertos?-Saludo Ross al ver a todos

-Acabamos de llegar bro-Contestó Rocky

-Y ¿Rydel en dónde está?-Pregunto Ross

-A Delly la fui a dejar a casa de Laura, dijo algo sobre querer saber todos los detalles y es más fácil preguntarle a Laura, honestamente no le entendí-dijo Ratliff desde la barra de la cocina, estaba tomando un vaso de agua.

-Genial así no seré yo el torturado por las preguntas de Delly, compadezco a Laura-dijo Ross-¿Y papá y mamá ya se durmieron?

-Debe ser, cuando llegamos ya estaba todo apagado, seguramente estaban cansados-contesto Ryland

-¿Y a ti como te fue con toda tu sorpresa de aniversario?-pregunto Riker-¿Realmente solo estuvieron en el patio?

-De verdad ¿Por qué todos son tan curiosos en esta familia?-respondió Ross algo frustrado sentándose al lado de Ryland en la mesa de la cocina, realmente odiaba tener que contarle a todo mundo como se sentía, o lo que pasaba con Laura.

-Vamos Ross tu siempre nos preguntas cuando tenemos alguna cita y tú nunca nos quieres contar, eso no es justo-Dijo Ryland-nosotros siempre te contamos todo

-Bien, ¿Qué quieren saber?-dijo un poco resignado a tener que contar, pues era verdad sus hermanos siempre confiaban en él y le contaban todo, como se sentían, si se peleaban y algunas veces incluso el los aconsejaba, pensó que tal vez sería bueno platicar con ellos con respecto a su relación.

-Esperen antes de empezar, porque no vamos al patio, encendemos la fogata y platicamos ahí- Dijo Riker levantándose y llevándose su café.

-Ok, aprovechemos que no está Rydel para tener una noche de chicos- dijo Ryland

-¡Oh! Eso sonó tan de chicas-Dijo Rocky riendo a carcajadas-pero está bien vayamos a tener una noche de chicas, digo chicos-

-No te burles siempre hacemos algo así cuando Rydel se va a sus pijamadas, o lo que sea que haga cuando va con Laura o con Sav-dijo Ryland tratando de defenderse

-Sí pero noche de chicos suena muy raro, además eso no es lo importante, yo lo que quiero es saber que tanto hizo mi hermanito el día de hoy-dijo Riker despeinando a Ross y encendiendo la fogata.

-Les cuento todo pero primero ayúdenme a recoger aquí o mamá se enojara, prometí dejar todo limpio- y diciendo eso todos ayudaron con algo, Ross, Rocky y Ryland recogieron las velas y barrieron los pétalos de las rosas, mientras Ratliff limpiaba la mesa y lavaba los trastes y Riker continuó con la fogata, pronto terminaron y todos se sentaron.

-Bien por donde empiezo o prefieren hacer preguntas-dice Ross ya un poco más animado por tener que contar sobre su cita con Laura.

-Mejor hagamos preguntas, yo empiezo- dijo Ratliff-¿Qué dijo al ver que la traías a tu casa?

-Su cara fue épica, debieron verla-dijo Ross con una sonrisa al recordar como Laura se quedó viendo la casa toda extrañada-me dijo Ross es tu casa y veía la casa como si fuera algo extraño

-Me hubiera encantado ver su cara-dijo Rocky-debió ser divertidísimo

-Si lo fue, pero cuando llegamos y vio el patio, entonces ahí si se quedó sin palabras.

-Pues yo realmente solo quiero saber si entraron a la casa-dijo Rocky-ya sabes a… platicar

-Les contare lo que quieran pero eso no se los diré-contesto Ross

-No necesitas decirlo, creo que al negarte a contarlo realmente lo estas admitiendo-dijo Ratliff

-La verdad es que fue una noche perfecta, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, su cara, la forma en que me abrazo, las palabras que me dijo, todo fue mágico- dijo Ross abriendo su corazón ante sus hermanos-es que la amo demasiado

-Hermano créenos de eso ya nos dimos cuenta todos desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Riker con una sonrisa al ver que su pequeño hermano comenzaba a confiar en ellos y les contaba ese tipo de cosas pues siempre Ross se guardaba todo para el

-Es increíble sentir ese tipo de amor a esta edad, aunque también da miedo, pues aún estamos muy jóvenes, yo siento lo mismo con Sav-dijo Ryland

-Bueno yo me siento igual por Alexa-

-Yo quisiera encontrar un amor así, soy el mayor y no lo he encontrado, mi meta es llegar a tener un matrimonio como el de papá y mamá-

-Lo encontrarás Riker, si no es que ya lo hiciste, solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta, todos sabemos que quieres a Vanessa-Dijo Ratliff

-Si ya lo saben, pero ella no me hace mucho caso, por más que intento conquistarla ella se resiste-

-No mucho hermano, también está interesada en ti, solo que en ocasiones las chicas se dan a desear-contesto Rocky

-Pues yo desearía que no se hiciera tan difícil, me gustaría ya poder estar con ella y salir y decir que es mi novia-

-Bueno yo tengo novia y no puedo salir con ella en público, no puedo decirle al mundo que la amo-dijo Ross recordando su conversación con Laura-ella aún cree que no es tiempo.-La voz de Ross sonó triste al decir esas palabras.

-Ya llegará el día no te desesperes-dijo Ryland

-Ustedes tienen novias y también están en el medio, ¿Por qué ustedes no tienen que negarlo?

-Ustedes están en una situación más complicada, por ejemplo Rocky ya estaba con Alexa desde antes de tener la fama que tenemos, al igual que Ryland y no es solo eso, ustedes tienen un show en Disney Channel un canal visto alrededor del mundo, tu eres más famoso que cualquiera de nosotros- dijo Riker-junto con Laura, a los dos los conocen en muchos lugares y así como muchos los quieren juntos hay muchos otros que no y pienso ese es el temor de Laura.

-Sí pero yo pienso que la gente se pondría feliz al saber lo nuestro, aunque realmente tampoco me importaría lo que dijeran-

-Tal vez a ti no pero ¿y a Laura?-dijo Ratliff-a ella le importa mucho lo que sus fans pueden pensar o la imagen que puedan dar.

-Si tienes razón, es lo mismo que me dijo, además de sumarle el hecho de que probablemente no tendríamos mucha privacidad o que los medios podrían meterse mucho en nuestra relación.

-Bueno Ross, algún día tendrán que lidiar con todo eso, pero debes darle tiempo a Laura, a lo mejor cuando terminen de grabar Austin &amp; Ally ella vea las cosas diferentes.-

-Rocky tiene razón, solo dale tiempo y cuando termine Austin &amp; Ally háblalo otra vez con ella-dijo Ryland

-Si tendré que esperar, pero no sé si para cuando terminen las grabaciones o hasta que termine la transmisión en el Disney Channel, esto me tiene desesperado, de verdad yo quisiera ya gritarle a todo mundo que es mía y que ya no estén emparejándola con nadie más-

-Así que básicamente por eso quieres ya decirle a todo el mundo que es tu novia, porque siempre la emparejan con Andrew su amigo gay de toda la vida-dijo Rocky viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, bueno no, es solo que… no se-

-No seas celoso amigo, no es bueno ni para ti ni para Laura-dijo Ratliff

-Bueno, no es que sea celoso, realmente eso no me importa mucho además de Andrew no podría celarme es como si me pusiera celoso de Raini, no es posible, simplemente es que quisiera que ya todos supieran de nuestra relación, ya no tener que escondernos, poder salir juntos, eso es lo que quiero, pero tengo que respetar la decisión de Laura y esperar, yo por ella hago cualquier cosa y si eso es lo que quiere eso hare.

-Si hermanito tienes que ser paciente no nos queda de otra las Marano nos volverán locos, pero bueno que les parece si cantamos un rato-dijo Riker-Ross, Rocky por que no traen sus guitarras-

Y así empezaron a cantar canciones de R5 y de Walk To The Moon, pero hicieron tanto ruido que Stormie se despertó y bajo para ver qué pasaba.

-Chicos no hagan tanto ruido, por favor queremos dormir y tu Ross mañana tienes grabación ¿porque no te has ido a dormir?, te quedan solo dos horas para dormir, mañana tendrás unas grandes ojeras.-Dijo Stormie a sus hijos.

-Lo siento mamá se me fue el tiempo platicando con mis hermanos, pero ya ahora mismo me voy a dormir-Dijo Ross, aun se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando su mama le llamaba la atención, pero la verdad es que amaba que su mamá siempre estuviera al pendiente de ellos, por eso a pesar de lo famoso que pudiera llegar a ser, su mamá siempre lo hacía sentir como un chico normal y le gustaba sentirse así.

-Ustedes también Rocky, Riker, Ryland, es muy tarde.

-Dirás que es muy temprano-dijo Rocky para bromear con su mamá

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, tienen una semana de trabajo muy pesada, con los ensayos, las grabaciones y un concierto en puerta, tienen que aprovechar el tiempo para descansar-

-Si mamá no te enojes, ¿quién es tu consentido?-Le dijo Ryland a su mama abrazándola, pues tenía razón con todo el trabajo que tendrían esta semana lo que más necesitaban era descansar.

-Ya Ry sabes que los amo a todos por igual, incluyendo a Ratliff, eres como mi hijo adoptivo, pero ya hagan caso, apaguen la fogata y todos a dormir y no quiero quejas cuando vaya a despertarlos en la mañana.

-Si mamá-contestaron todos a coro, así Riker apago la fogata, Rocky recogió los vasos y tazas de lo que estaban tomando, Ross guardo las guitarras y todos se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir, incluyendo Ratliff que ya le tenían preparada una cama porque era muy común que se quedara a dormir con los Lynch.

Al día siguiente tuvieron mucho trabajo y realmente no pudieron estar solos por más de 15 minutos y lograron estarlo porque se encerraron en el camerino de Laura durante un pequeño descanso y fue cuando aprovecharon para saludarse y platicar un poco.

-Hola baby- Saludo Ross a Laura con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola, no sabes cuánto he extrañado tus besos todo el día-dijo Laura mientras abrazaba a Ross y cuando termino de decir eso se dieron un lindo y largo beso, aunque no tan largo como ellos hubieran querido-Ok debemos detenernos, necesito decirte algo-

-Yo también extraño tus besos, dame otro y ya me dices lo que quieras-

-Bien-y con decir eso se volvieron a besar, pero fue un beso demasiado corto, al menos para Ross.

-¿Y qué pasa amor? ¿Qué necesitas decirme?-pregunto Ross mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del camerino de Laura y la jalaba para que se sentara en sus piernas.

-Hoy es noche de chicas y la reunión será en casa de Raini, al parecer hoy será día de helado, ¡reunión de chicas yeiiii!-dijo Laura con algo de pesar. Las chicas una vez al mes o cada vez que podían tener un tiempo libre se reunían para platicar y tener diversión de solo chicas y siempre era con un tema en específico, a veces era día de la pizza, del helado, del pastel, etc.

-¿Y tú no quieres ir, quieres que te ayude a librarte de la reunión?-Pregunto Ross mientras abrazaba más a Laura y le besaba el cuello

-Mmmm, si sigues así si querré que me raptes y me lleves nuevamente a tu casa como ayer-

-Tu dime y lo hare, lo sabes-

-Si quiero, amo pasar el tiempo contigo y… platicar como dice Rocky pero no puedo, ya quede con ellas de pasar la tarde juntas, además que si no lo hacemos hoy no podremos hasta dentro de no sé cuánto tiempo, todas estaremos muy ocupadas.

-Ok amor, lo que tú digas, yo la verdad estoy muy cansado, lo más probable es que pase la tarde durmiendo y soñando contigo-

-Eres un cursi lo sabes-

-Me lo has dicho un millón de veces-Contesto Ross justo antes de que tocaran a la puerta, al tocar la puerta Laura se sentó en el sillón por si llegaba alguien que no supiera de su relación, pero era Calum-Adelante-dijo Ross cuando ya estuvieron acomodados

-Laura, Ross es hora de volver al ensayo-Dijo Calum asomándose por la puerta.

-Bien hora de volver a la realidad, solo amiga-Dijo Ross

-Sí, solo amigo, vamos a trabajar-

Los tres caminaron hacia el set y al terminar con los ensayos tanto Ross como Laura estaban exhaustos y lo único que querían era descansar, Ross se fue a su casa y todo lo que hizo fue dormir, pero Laura no pues todas iría al departamento de Raini y tendrían su fiesta de helado. Laura se fue junto con Rydel y Raini a buscar a Vanessa al set de Switched at birth y mientras esperaban a Sav y Alexa se pusieron a acomodar los helados, los platos y los toppings en la mesa de centro de la sala de Raini.

-Ojala no tarden tanto Sav y Alexa ya quiero comenzar con la reunión-Dijo Rydel

-Yo también me encanta pasar el tiempo con ustedes chicas, son geniales-Contesto Raini viniendo de la cocina con un poco más de helado-

-¿Y tú que tienes Laura? ¿Por qué tan seria?-pregunto Rydel

-Solo estoy cansada, ayer fue un día agotador, no se preocupen-Contesto Laura tratando de animarse, realmente se sentía muy agotada

-Bien creo que ya eso es todo, solo esperemos que lleguen pronto Alexa y Sav, ya para comenzar con esta fiesta- Dijo Raini sentándose en uno de sus sillones. Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre Alexa y Sav habían llegado y pronto comenzó la reunión.

-Hola chicas, disculpen el retraso pero había mucho tráfico de camino para acá, pero ya estamos aquí, así que en que estaban-Dijo Sav

-Pues realmente apenas terminamos de traer todo de la cocina, porque no nos servimos y luego ya comenzamos, creo que todas estamos ansiosas por saber más sobre la cita de Ross y Laura.-Dijo Vanessa comenzando a pasar los platos para que se sirvieran el helado.

-Mande, dijeron algo, escuche mi nombre-Dijo una muy distraída Laura

-Veo que la cita te dejo en las nubes Laura, yo si quiero saber que paso ayer, Ross estaba muy nervioso porque quería tener todo perfecto para ti-Dijo Rydel pasándole un plato de helado a Laura ya sabía cómo le gustaba.

-Pues que les puedo decir, realmente fue maravilloso, es todo un caballero y siempre suele tener detalles súper lindos conmigo, pero ayer creo que fue… mágico-

-Es que todos los Lynch son unos románticos-Dijo Alexa-Rocky para nuestro tercer aniversario también preparo una hermosa sorpresa-

-Y Ryland no se queda atrás, siempre tiene detalles muy tiernos conmigo y es todo un caballero siempre.-

-Bueno chicas que les puedo decir yo, son mis hermanos y la verdad es que mamá y papá tienen mucho que ver en eso, creo que el ver su relación los hace ser así con sus novias, y Ratliff no es la excepción, aunque no sea un Lynch a su modo es súper tierno y romántico, aunque también muy bromista, pero así me encanta.-Dijo Rydel con una sonrisa pues realmente ama mucho a sus hermanos y se siente súper orgullosa de ellos.

-Pues yo no puedo opinar mucho de los Lynch solo son mis amigos-Dijo Vanessa, aunque ella siente algo especial por uno de ellos, pero no está muy segura de lo que pueda llegar a pasar, por eso siempre trata de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-No te hagas Vanessa que tú estás loca por Riker solo que no te gusta admitirlo, aunque la verdad aun no logro entender porque.-Dijo Raini

-No digas locuras Raini y mejor sigamos con Laura y Ross, bien hermanita ayer solo hubo algo que no nos contaste-Vanessa sabía cómo podría desviar la atención de ella y Riker fácilmente-¿Ustedes se quedaron solo en el patio?

-Si Laura tienes que decirnos-Dijo Sav volteando a verla y esperando su respuesta

-Yo sé que no solo estuvieron en el patio, a Ross se le escapo decirme cuando le llame, pero queremos todos los detalles-Rydel conto tomando un poco más de helado.

-Bien, bien quieren detalles, terminamos de cenar y me pidió que bailáramos Only Hope de Switchfoot y al terminar empezamos a besarnos y no pudimos resistirnos, yo fui la que le dije que si íbamos a su habitación-Conto Laura recordando todos esos bellos momentos

-De verdad, wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba-Dijo Alexa

-Bueno, pero que más paso, cuéntanos amiga-Raini preguntaba desesperada, porque quería saber mas

-Nos fuimos a su habitación dándonos besos mientras caminábamos, al llegar a las escaleras me cargo como novia y cuando llegamos me recostó en la cama.-Dijo Laura

-Ok ok basta, está bien que quiera saber detalles, pero no quiero saber cómo lo hace Ross-Dijo Rydel un poco asustada por la conversación, amaba a sus hermanos y le gustaba que tuvieran novias y saber de sus relaciones, pero de eso a saber ya como hacia otras cosas, eso si no lo soportaría.

-Tú eras la que querías detalles Delly, así que ahora te aguantas o te tapas los oídos o te vas-Alexa le dijo riendo por las caras que hacia Rydel.

-Ya chicas no les contare todo, todo, solo les diré que siempre es perfecto, es todo un caballero, es siempre muy tierno y atento, se preocupa mucho por cómo me siento yo, siempre es algo mágico estar de esa forma con Ross, no sé cómo explicarlo, es una sensación-

-Como si estuvieras completa y nada más te faltara en el mundo-Completo Rydel la frase de Laura

-Si exactamente, así es como me siento-Suspiro Laura

-Wow chicas yo quiero algo así por favor-Dijo Raini al escuchar a Laura y a Rydel tan enamoradas

-Algún día conocerás a alguien Raini y podrás sentirte así-Contesto Alexa-Yo siento lo mismo con Rocky y estoy segura que Sav está igual de enamorada

-Si claro que si a mí Ry yo lo amo demasiado-

Laura se quedó escuchándolas atentamente, ella se sentía así, pero a diferencia de sus amigas ella no podía salir y demostrarle su amor a Ross frente a todo el mundo y eso muchas veces la ponía triste y más porque sabía que Ross se moría por gritar que era su novia.

-¿Qué pasa Laura? Te quedaste muy pensativa-Dijo Rydel

-No es nada chicas, solo ya saben estoy muy cansada-Contesto no queriendo contar la verdad, aunque ella sabía que no le iban a creer.

-Eso no te lo creíste ni tu amiga, cuéntanos que pasa por esa hermosa cabecita-Dijo Raini tratando de animar un poco a Laura

-Bueno es solo que, ustedes pueden salir con sus novios sin ningún problema, pero yo no, aun me da miedo lo que pueda pasar si se descubre todo, pero luego pienso en Ross y en el hecho de que el quiere ya que todo se sepa y yo lo detengo siempre, incluso tu Rydel, poco a poco aunque no lo has confirmado, pero te dejas ver mucho con Elli y todos aman la idea de que realmente estén juntos, pero yo no sé, me gana el miedo a querer demostrarlo, que las ganas de realmente decirlo- contesto Laura abriendo su corazón con sus amigas

-Si lo has hecho así has tenido tus razones, no tienes por qué hacer algo si no estás segura, si aún no te sientes bien de querer contarlo estoy segura que mi hermano te esperara-

-Es que me da miedo, tengo miedo de que al decirle a todo el mundo de nosotros esto se va a arruinar, que todo lo que tenemos Ross y yo se esfumara, por eso no quiero sacarlo de la burbuja donde lo tengo-Dijo Laura casi llorando pues realmente era muy grande su temor

-Hermanita, no pensé que te sintieras de esa forma, yo pensé que era más porque no querías que la gente se metiera en su relación o los medios, los paparazzis, no por que pienses que todo se va a arruinar.-Contesto Vanessa abrazando muy fuerte a Laura tratando de protegerla, siempre que la veía así de indefensa deseaba poder evitar que se sintiera así, pues es su hermanita.

-Gracias Vane pero creo que no podre esconderlo por mucho tiempo porque todo mundo siempre es de las primeras preguntas que nos hacen, y temo que algún día se nos saldrá la verdad, por eso debo prepararme, pero aun no estoy lista-

-Ya llegara el tiempo Lau, y cuando llegue estarás mas que lista, no pienses en eso por el momento, mejor disfruta de todo el tiempo que puedas pasar con Ross, aún les queda mucho por grabar de Austin &amp; Ally, así que puedes verlo casi todos los días sin ningún problema, ya después verán que hacen.-Dijo Alexa tratando de animar a Laura

-Si amiga, tú no te preocupes estoy segura que Ross haría eso y más por ti, pues te ama realmente, aunque también creo que eso de que se arruinaría si todo se sabe no va a pasar, pues el amor que se tienen es muy fuerte, ya han logrado superar muchas pruebas y algo así como que todo el mundo se entere, lograran manejarlo y superarlo juntos-le dijo Raini a Laura abrazándola

-Gracias chicas realmente me hacen sentir mejor con sus palabras, son unas grandes amigas, mis mejores amigas, las quiero mucho-Dijo Laura un poco más tranquila-Cuando llegue ese momento sé que estarán a mi lado para apoyarme y ayudarme

-Claro que si Lau, de eso no tengas dudas, juntas en todo, ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo Rydel-Abrazo grupal con Laura-y todas se abrazaron juntas y siguieron con su reunión y fiesta de helado, todas ya más relajadas, sobretodo Laura pues sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a contar con el apoyo de ellas y también con el apoyo de Ross, por el momento dejaría de pensar en eso, ya cuando llegara el final de A&amp;A pensaría en si seguían así o ya le decían a todos sobre su relación.

**Espero realmente les guste este capítulo, les voy a contar que esta basado un poco en la vida real, tengo 3 hermanos todos hombres y ellos son así o solían serlo antes de casarse, tenían sus reuniones de chicos y hablaban de todo y nada al mismo tiempo y bueno la reunión con las chicas es como soy yo con mis primas, aunque como ellas viven en LA y las veo muy poco cuando lo hacemos solemos tener nuestro día de chicas y hacemos así con tema de pizza, pasteles, helado y es lo que comemos durante toda la reunión y tambien hablamos de chicos y de todo... espero les guste y Angie y Keey gracias por sus sugerencias espero este capítulo este un poquito mejor que el anterior... sus sugerencias y consejos me ayudan a querer hacer esto mejor cada día... y como dice mi buena amiga Keey, dejen review es gratis =)**


	3. Chapter 3 RUMORES Y RECUERDOS

_**Bien aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les guste... Gracias por sus comentarios**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**RUMORES &amp; RECUERDOS**

Ha pasado poco mas del mes desde el segundo aniversario de Ross y Laura, este tiempo han estado muy ocupados y cansados, pero no por eso han dejado de frecuentarse, siempre hacen lo posible por verse aunque sea solo para saludarse o se llaman si están en diferentes ciudades, así es como han hecho durante todo este tiempo y han logrado mantener una buena relación, ahora Ross se encuentra en un concierto en Atlanta y Laura en NY en una entrevista.

-Gracias Atlanta ha sido genial estar nuevamente con ustedes, son increíbles-Riker se despide al finalizar el concierto y salen todos del escenario para tener el M&amp;G.

-Ross-Rydel lo detuvo pues sabía que iba a su camerino a llamar a Laura-No tardes mucho tenemos que estar en 10 afuera para el M&amp;G ¿ok?

-Lo sé Delly no te preocupes, en 9 minutos regreso-Y con esas palabras Ross siguió su camino, sacó su iPhone y marco el número de Laura, ella contestó en el tercer timbre muy contenta al ver de quien se trataba.

-Honey, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el concierto? ¿Hubo mucha gente? ¿Y tus hermanos cómo están? ¿Cuándo regresas?

-Hola Baby, muchas preguntas que responder y ni un hola

-Lo siento, hace mucho que no hablamos y tengo muchas preguntas para ti, hola, ¿ahora si puedes contestarme?

-Claro, mmm yo estoy bien, cansado y extrañándote como un loco, el concierto estuvo genial, la gente súper animada, fue increíble, hubo muchísima gente llenamos el lugar y mucha gente se quedó afuera con ganas de vernos, mis hermanos bien, cansados como yo y mañana regresamos, ya mañana podremos vernos al fin, ¿Y tú sigues en NY?

-Sí, aquí sigo atrapada entre entrevistas, créeme nunca me había sentido tan cansada, creo que necesito unas vacaciones; de verdad si no es por tu llamada en estos momentos estaría dormida, pero quería escuchar tu voz.

-Cariño descansa, no te preocupes por mí, yo también tengo que irme al M&amp;G, los chicos deben estar esperándome

-No, quiero escucharte, además tengo algo que decirte-dijo Laura sonando sumamente triste

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

-No creo que mañana pueda regresar a LA, una revista quiere hacerme una entrevista, además de que tengo una reunión importante con una disquera-

-Wow no sé si sentirme triste o feliz, te seguiré extrañando, pero me da gusto que te den esa oportunidad, ojala y te den el contrato que tanto deseas-

-Yo también te seguiré extrañando, eso lo sabes, pero es una gran oportunidad, como dices, espero que me den el contrato, pero prometo tomar el primer vuelo que esté disponible cuando me desocupe lo que quiero es ya verte.

-No te preocupes amor, te deseo lo mejor, me tengo que ir si no estoy abajo con mis hermanos en 1 minuto estoy seguro que papá me castigara y no quiero estar castigado cuando regreses.

-Ve Ross, yo me iré a dormir, en serio se me están cerrando los ojos del sueño, te amo y te mando mil besos

-Yo también te amo hermosa y te mando mil besos más-

-Adiós cursi-

-Adiós hermosa, descansa y sueña conmigo-y con esas palabras se despidieron y cortaron la llamada, Ross se puso triste pues él deseaba ya poder ver a Laura, tenían más de una semana sin verse porque el tenia presentaciones o porque Laura salía de viaje. Ross se fue al M&amp;G y tan pronto terminaron se fueron al hotel a dormir al día siguiente regresarían a casa muy temprano y Laura como dijo nada más colgó y se quedó profundamente dormida, de verdad se sentía muy cansada

Al día siguiente Laura tenía una entrevista con una revista, era una revista nueva y que iba dirigida a los jóvenes y esta sería su primera edición, Laura se sentía rara, muy cansada y presentía que algo iba a salir mal, pero pensó que solo sentía eso por el exceso de sueño que tenía.

-Hola Laura, que bueno que pudiste venir, estas lista para la entrevista o prefieres que empecemos con las fotos-

-Lo que digan ustedes está bien, ¿Serán muchas fotos?-Preguntó Laura a pesar de lo cansada que pudiera estar siempre era muy amable con todo mundo

-No solo necesitamos dos o tres, para ponerlas junto con la entrevista-

-Bien empecemos con la entrevista, después las fotos-dijo Laura y así la dirigieron a una sala donde la entrevistarían

-Hola Laura mi nombre es Melissa, yo soy quien te entrevistará el día de hoy, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Hola Melissa, muy bien, algo cansada, tu sabes todo el trabajo, viajes, entrevistas y demás me tienen súper agotada, pero es parte de lo que hago y yo amo lo que hago-

-Y se nota en todo lo que haces que amas tu trabajo, eres una excelente actriz y cantante, dinos ¿Qué te gusta más, cantar o actuar?

-Bueno me gustan los dos por igual, creo que no podría elegir uno en específico, porque amo ambas cosas, me apasiona mucho tanto la música como la actuación, así que definitivo no puedo elegir solo una, escojo las dos-

-Wow, ¿entonces el show de Austin &amp; Ally es perfecto para ti, pues combinas ambas cosas no?

-Sí soy súper feliz por estar en Austin &amp; Ally, porque en ese programa puedo combinar tanto la música como la actuación, además de tener compañeros súper increíbles, que no solo son mis compañeros, sino también mis amigos-

-Debe ser muy padre trabajar así con amigos y gente que consideras como una familia ¿no?

-Si es súper padre, es como dices somos como una gran familia, nos peleamos, nos reímos y nos apoyamos en todo, siempre estamos muy unidos y creo que eso también se refleja a través de la pantalla, o al menos eso nos gusta pensar, pues hacemos todo con mucho amor para todos los que nos ven.

-Bien, Laura y hablando de tus compañeros de trabajo, ¿Qué tan cierto es RAURA?

-Bueno-comienza Laura algo nerviosa, raramente pues suele manejar bien esas preguntas-Ross y yo todo… siempre estamos bromeando sobre eso, es decir, es como algo de diario, siempre nos hacen ese tipo de preguntas y todo el mundo desea tanto que sea real, como hay mucha gente que piensa que sería una mala idea. Ross y yo tenemos una muy bonita relación, es todo lo que puedo decir.

-Una relación como ¿novios? O solo amigos pero con esperanzas de que pase algo mas

-No, quiero decir, si, ósea nosotros somos amigos muy cercanos, yo… lo que quise decir es eso

-Ok ok, pero ¿porque te pones nerviosa Laura? ¿Es solo una simple pregunta, o será porque nos ocultas algo?

-No, ocultar algo, no claro que no, como te digo solo somos amigos, por el momento.

-Entonces no descartas la idea de que pueda llegar a pasar algo entre ustedes dos

-Bueno yo, no sé, es algo que no sabría contestarte de momento, digo no quiero decir que si o que no-Laura contesto nerviosa-podríamos hablar mejor sobre mi carrera o sobre algún otra cosa.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto hablar sobre este tema, a todos tus fans les interesa saber sobre el tema Raura?-siguió insistiendo Melissa, algo que normalmente no hacían las reporteras con las que había estado Laura, por lo general solían respetar su vida privada.

-Si lo sé, y es bonito saber que los fans se preocupan por ti de esa forma, porque no solo les interesa tu vida profesional si no también la personal.- y con esto Laura quiso dar fin al cuestionamiento de la reportera, pero ella seguía insistiendo, Laura se sintió fastidiada y un poco mal, pues nunca había sido tan difícil contestar una entrevista y más porque ahora no tenía a su mamá con ella a su lado pues ellas e había quedado con Vanessa pues estaba algo enferma y todo esto combinado con el cansancio que tenía la hicieron sentir mareada al punto de tener que pedir un momento para salir a tomar el aire, al regresar ya la esperaban para la sesión de fotos, durante la sesión de fotos siguió sintiéndose igual, mareada, incluso tuvo que detener la sesión para ir al baño pues sintió ganas de devolver el estómago e incluso por poco se desmaya, lo bueno es que como le dijeron necesitaban pocas fotos solo para colocarlas con el artículo y en menos de una hora habían terminado, después de esto se fue a la reunión con la disquera, todo salió mejor de lo que ella esperaba y después de esto tomo el primer vuelo que consiguió a Los Ángeles, llegaría de madrugada pero al menos ya al día siguiente podría ver a Ross sin ningún problema.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Laura al despertarse fue llamar a Ross, tomo su celular de su mesita de noche y marco el número y al primer timbre contesto, lo cual sorprendió a Laura

-Hola, cariño, dime que ya estás en LA-Ross pregunto muy desesperado

-Lo siento amor-Laura quería jugarle una broma a Ross

-No me digas, lo siento amor, pensé que hoy sería el día en que te volvería a ver-Un muy desilusionado y triste tono de voz salió de Ross

-No me dejaste terminar, lo que quería decir era, lo siento amor, pero hoy no te libraras de mí-y después de decir esto Laura comenzó a reírse

-Laura Marano, no vuelvas a hacerme una broma de ese tipo, no es bueno para mi salud-

-Entonces, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

-Mi casa esta llega de gente y por el momento te quiero solo para mí-

-Ven a mi casa entonces, Mamá y Vanessa salieron de compras y lo más probable es que tarden mucho tiempo, y mi papá salió a una reunión con unos ex compañeros de trabajo.

-Bien pero lo más probable es que me tarde un poco, acabo de levantarme y no me he bañado-

-No te preocupes, estoy igual, desde ayer pensaba llamarte pero llegue a las 3 de la mañana-

-Me hubieras llamado, tú sabes que no me importa, entonces en una hora estoy en tu casa-

-Si amor, te espero aquí, te amo-

-Yo también te amo, nos vemos nena-

Una hora después, Ross estaba estacionando su carro frente a la casa de Laura, y ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para comer junto con Ross, se escuchó el timbre y Laura fue a abrir la puerta para ver a su amado

-Nena te extrañe tanto-dijo Ross al momento que la vio y se acercó a abrazarla y a besarla tiernamente.

-Yo también te extrañe cariño-respondió Laura después del beso-Pasa, prepare algo para comer, supuse que vendrías sin comer nada

-Supusiste bien y la verdad estoy hambriento-Se sentaron los dos a tomar el almuerzo juntos y mientras lo hacían empezaron a hablar y recordar del momento en que se conocieron.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día?- Pregunto Laura

-Cómo olvidarlo-

***Flashback* 3 años atrás**

Hoy es el primer día de trabajo para el cast de A&amp;A, aunque más que trabajo fue un día para presentarse y conocerse todos, Heath fue el primero en hablar, en el set estaban presentes Ross, Laura, Calum, Trish, Kevin y Heath.

-Bienvenidos chicos, tomen asiento, solo esperamos a Kevin y podemos comenzar con esto, será divertido-Anunció

-Perdón, ya llegue, ya llegue, lo siento tuve que ir a tomar una llamada, pero empecemos, quisimos hacer esta reunión previa, para que ustedes se conocieran y también nos conocieran a nosotros, sabemos que es importante mantener una buena relación desde el principio y de esa forma que se logre transmitir a través de la pantalla, queremos más que compañeros de trabajos que todos seamos amigos, si es que eso es posible ¿Ok?-dijo Kevin y los 4 chicos solo asintieron

-Bien pues empecemos con esto-dijo Heath a cuatro chicos que lo observaban atentamente-Laura que te parece si te presentas y nos platicas algo sobre ti

-OK-Laura se puso de pie y paso al frente, se sentía como si estuviera en la escuela o algo así-Bueno pues mi nombre es Laura Marano, tengo 15 años, nací el 29 de Noviembre y me encanta tocar el piano y actuar, tengo una hermana que se llama Vanessa y también le gusta mucho actuar, soy muy alegre, sociable y todos dicen que tengo mucha energía.

-Genial Laura excelente presentación, y que crees yo también cumplo años el 29 de Noviembre-Heath comento-aunque yo tengo muchos más años que tu

-Wow de verdad eso es increíble-Contesto Laura-lo del cumpleaños no lo de que tengas más años que yo

-Si te entendí perfectamente, bien continuemos con Raini-

-Bueno mi nombre es Raini Rodríguez, mi cumpleaños es el 1 de Julio y tengo 17, aunque muchos creen que tengo menos, tengo 3 hermanos y a uno de ellos también le encanta actuar como a mí, y a mí también me gusta cantar y pues son muy amigable y me gusta mucho tener amigos.

-Bien al parecer tenemos puras familias de estrellas, bien continuemos contigo Calum, ¿así se pronuncia?-Kevin pregunto viendo a Calum

-Si así está bien, bueno pues mi nombre es Calum Worthy, o Calum David Webster Worthy, y no es broma, soy por lo que veo el mayor de todos ustedes y al parecer también el más alto, nací el 28 de Enero de 1991, saquen cuentas, soy una persona muy graciosa o al menos eso dice mi mamá, por eso me dejo venir hasta acá para ver si mínimo de payaso de circo me contrataban, pero aquí estoy en este programa y me da mucho gusto pues es mi sueño hecho realidad, no tengo hermanos, o al menos mis papas eso me han dicho, a lo mejor tengo un hermano gemelo malvado y por eso lo tienen oculto, que se yo el caso es que me encanta LA y me encantaría ser amigo de todos ustedes

-Pues tu mamá tiene razón eres una de las personas más graciosas que conozco y siendo esto una Sitcom pues eres genial para la serie-Heath concluyo-Bien solo faltas tú Ross

-Bueno mi nombre es Ross Lynch tengo 15 años también, al igual que Laura, yo también cumplo el 29 pero de Diciembre así que solo eres un mes mayor que yo, tengo 3 hermanos Riker, Rocky y Ryland y mi hermana Rydel, soy el segundo menor de todos, Ryland es el menor y con mis hermanos a excepción de Ryland y un amigo que se llama Elli, bueno le decimos Ratliff porque es su apellido tenemos una banda que se llama R5, por eso lo de usar el apellido de Elli, me encanta actuar y me encanta la música, se tocar varios instrumentos pero en la banda soy la guitarra rítmica y voz principal, también me gusta mucho bailar y creo que lo hago bien o eso dice mi mamá y pues no sé qué más comentar

-Excelente Ross y sí que tienes una gran familia-Kevin comentó y así continuo la reunión, con más platicas y risas y bromas y mucha comida, Ross no podía dejar de ver a Laura y ella constantemente sentía la mirada de él, pero ninguno de los dos sabia por que se sentían así, tan atraídos el uno por el otro, hasta que después de un tiempo Ross se animó y fue con ella para platicar un poco.

-Hola, soy Ross, bueno me imagino que eso ya lo sabes, digo porque nos presentamos hace rato y todo eso, pero quería venir a saludarte y platicar un poco contigo y no se conocernos un poco más-Estaba nervioso y aun él no podía entender el porqué, nunca se había sentido de esa forma cuando estaba con cualquier chica, siempre solía ser muy confiado.

-Si sé que te llamas Ross, y obvio tu sabes que mi nombre es Laura, yo también quiero conocerte más, digo seremos co-estrellas, no te emociona que estemos en una serie de Disney, cuando me hablaron no lo podía creer, me puse muy contenta, y ahora conocerlos a ustedes, bueno es más que estupendo, creo que podremos llevarnos muy bien y todos ser buenos amigos, al menos a mí me han caído súper bien todos, ósea Raini se ve que es un amor y Calum bueno es el tipo más chistoso que he conocido en mi vida, ¿Estoy hablando mucho?-

-Wow tranquila, creo que ibas a 100 km/hr o debería decir a 100 palabras/hora, ¿siempre hablas así?-Pregunto un muy sorprendido Ross por la cantidad de palabras que Laura le dijo en tan poco tiempo.

-Solo cuando estoy nerviosa o emocionada, y por el momento fueron las dos, lo siento, mi hermana dice que es un mal hábito, hablo y hablo y hablo y luego no puedo detenerme, mi mamá dice lo mismo y dice que ella solía ser igual, aunque físicamente dice que me parezco más a mi abuela-

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, me gustas-Ross se sonrojo al decir esto-quiero decir, ósea, es que eres muy agradable, yo

-No te preocupes, te entendí, tú también me gustas, espero que lleguemos ser muy buenos amigos-

***Fin del Flashback***

-Ese día supe que serías especial para mí-Comentó Ross-Fue amor a primera vista

-Yo también lo supe, desde el momento que dijiste soy Ross Lynch-siempre serás muy especial y nada nos separará

-Te amo Laura-Dijo Ross levantándose y llegando hasta ella para poder besarla

-Yo también te amo-continuó Laura después del beso y volvió a besarlo, el beso llevo a otra cosa y de pronto los dos estaban en el cuarto de Laura demostrándose su amor, Ross se sentía completo al lado de Laura y siempre amaba estar con ella, se sentía afortunado por haberla conocido, porque ella era parte de su vida, después de un tiempo los dos se encontraban viendo un poco la tele haciendo zapping para encontrar algo que ver y mientras lo hacían algo llamo su atención, era un programa de espectáculos

-Deja ese canal, mira son las fotos que me tomaron para la revista en NY-comento Laura

-Te ves hermosa, digo siempre lo estas-

-Gracias, pero la verdad no fue mi mejor sesión me sentía muy cansada-

-Pues no se te nota mucho-

-Espera guarda silencio, que es lo que están diciendo, sube el volumen por favor-

De pronto se escuchó la reportera del programa

-Así es chicas Laura Marano podría estar en una relación y lo más probable es que sea con el único e inigualable Ross Lynch-decía la reportera-Y no solo eso ella podría estar embarazada

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-Pregunto otra de las reporteras

-Si como lo escuchas, durante la entrevista, Laura se empezó a sentir mar, se empezó a sentir mareada e incluso llego a vomitar, y durante la sesión de fotos estuvo a poco de desmayarse-concluyo la primera reportera

Laura se quedó sin palabras después de escuchar las declaraciones del programa y Ross solo veía la pantalla, de pronto los teléfonos empezaron a sonar, tanto el de Ross como el de Laura, todos se habían enterado

* * *

_**Keey después de esto se vendrá el DRAMAAAAAAAAAAA (LEASE CON TONO DE DEZ)**_

**_Angie gracias por tus consejos, espero haberlo hecho mejor... por aquí andamos ya casi de regreso a la realidad de la escuela..._**

**_Saludos Riley Love_**


	4. Chapter 4 LLAMADAS Y LLANTO

**Bien este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga y escritora favorita de Raura Fics Endless21 o Keey =) espero te guste y tenga el suficiente drama para ti, aunque yo no soy tan drama queen y tiene algo de ternura y amor, sorry pero no puedo evitarlo. Gracias por promocionar mi fic en tu maravilloso fic IMPREDECIBLE**

**Btw yo quiero ver en donde dice Ross que beso a su Co-star fuera del set, pleaseeeee! help me y muestrenme en donde fue...**

**Y bien aquí el 4to capítulo, la verdad vino a mi la inspiración en la mañana y benditas vacaciones que ya estan por acabarse, me permitieron escribir y terminar el capítulo, desearía así llegaran siempre la inspiración =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**LLAMADAS &amp; LLANTO**

_Previamente en Descubiertos_

_De pronto se escuchó la reportera del programa_

_-Así es chicas Laura Marano podría estar en una relación y lo más probable es que sea con el único e inigualable Ross Lynch-decía la reportera-Y no solo eso ella podría estar embarazada_

_-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-Pregunto otra de las reporteras_

_-Si como lo escuchas, durante la entrevista, Laura se empezó a sentir mar, se empezó a sentir mareada e incluso llego a vomitar, y durante la sesión de fotos estuvo a poco de desmayarse-concluyo la primera reportera_

_Laura se quedó sin palabras después de escuchar las declaraciones del programa y Ross solo veía la pantalla, de pronto los teléfonos empezaron a sonar, tanto el de Ross como el de Laura, todos se habían enterado _

-Diga-Contesto Ross

-Ross, soy Delly ¿Estas con Laura?-

-Si Delly y me imagino que hablas por que viste las noticias-Dijo Ross

-Sí, mamá y papá van al estudio Kevin les llamo que necesitan hablar con ustedes, creo que tienen que aclarar algunas cosas-

-Sí, dile a mis papás que vamos para allá-Fue lo último que dijo ni siquiera se despidió de Rydel, Laura seguía al teléfono, estaba hablando con Vanessa y ella no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, cuando colgó Ross no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a Laura

-Entonces ¿Estas embarazada?-

-De verdad me vas a preguntar eso, no puedo creerlo Ross, de todos esperaba esa pregunta, pero de ti-Contesto Laura muy enojada y dolida por la pregunta de Ross

-Bueno Laura, sé cómo se hacen los bebes, no soy tonto-Ross también se enojo

-¿Y no crees tú que si lo estuviera, sería a ti al primero que le diría? Piensa primero Ross antes de abrir la boca-

-No sé tal vez no sabías como decírmelo o querías mantenerlo en secreto como nuestra relación-

-Es increíble que saques eso ahora, no puedo creerlo Ross, ¿sabes una cosa? ahorita no es momento para ponernos a discutir, necesitamos ir al estudio, nos están esperando todos allá-Dijo Laura tomando las llaves de su carro

-Yo traigo mi carro-Ross le dijo a Laura cuando vio que ella tomaba sus llaves

-Lo sé, no me quiero ir contigo, me iré en mi carro, por el momento necesito estar sola, estoy realmente dolida por lo que me has dicho-

-Laura necesitamos hablar, yo-Laura no dejo que Ross terminara la frase

-Te puedes salir para poder cerrar mi casa-Ross se sentía mal porque ahora más que nunca necesitaban estar unidos y no le agradaba mucho pelear con ella, más cuando sabía que lo que estaba pasando ponía a Laura tan triste, iban los dos saliendo de casa cuando Ross se detuvo y la abrazo.

-Vamos a arreglar todo esto, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ¿estas lista para irnos?

-Estoy lista, entre más rápido terminemos esto mejor-

-Laura escúchame, amor, veme a los ojos, todo va a estar bien-

-Si Ross lo sé, sólo yo tengo miedo, no sé qué pueda llegar a pasar-

-Es sólo un rumor, como muchos otros que han dicho sobre nosotros, vamos a aclarar esto-

-Pero nunca habían dicho algo así Ross, decir que estoy embarazada, es demasiado-

-Vamos estoy segura que entre tu mamá y mi mamá encontraran la solución-Dijo Ross abrazando a Laura nuevamente, después de un tiempo de estar así abrazados Ross se dirigió a su auto para abrir la puerta para Laura.

-Te dije que me iría sola, no he cambiado de opinión, sigo dolida Ross-

-Pero Laura-Ross sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Laura, así que se dio por vencido-Bien nos vemos en un rato.

Llegaron al estudio donde graban Austin &amp; Ally, todos estaban ahí, los papás de Ross y Laura, sus hermanos, Raini, Calum, Kevin y Heath, todos reunidos en la sala de juntas, el primero en hablar fue el papá de Laura

-¿Estas embarazada? Ross confiamos en ti, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?

-Cálmate Damiano, tranquilo, déjalos hablar-Ellen trato de tranquilizar a su esposo

-Siéntense chicos, tenemos mucho que hablar-Dijo Kevin

-Bien quieren empezar ustedes o vamos directo a las preguntas-dijo Mark mientras veía a Ross directo a los ojos tratando de descubrir la verdad

-Obviamente es una mentira ¿no chicos?-Ahora fue Stormie la que hablo

-Déjenlos hablar no han dejado que digan ni una sola palabra-Defendió Rydel a su hermano y cuñada

-Todo es mentira, no estoy embarazada-Laura no se pudo contener y una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla

-¿Y entonces que es todo eso de que te mareaste, que te sentiste mal, que casi te desmayas?-Pregunto Ellen-Habla con nosotros hija o ni siquiera tu estas segura

-Mamá solo estoy cansada, ese día se suponía que yo ya debía estar de regreso en LA, no debí quedarme, debí negarme a esa entrevista, yo sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-No es tu culpa linda, tú no sabías que iban a decir algo así-Dijo Ross tratando de tranquilizarla tomando su mano, pero ella la quito y eso no pasó desapercibido para los demás.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso amigo?-pregunto Calum, y Ross solo lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos, le dolía también que Laura estuviera así con él, de pronto sonó un teléfono, era el de Heath

-Chicos tengo que contestar, tranquilos, todo saldrá bien, yo confió en ustedes, tómense un tiempo, ahorita continuamos con esto-

-Gracias Heath-dijeron Laura y Ross al mismo tiempo.

-Raini y Calum podemos hablar en privado por favor-Dijo Kevin levantándose y saliendo de la sala de juntas.

-Claro, vamos Raini-Calum espero a Raini para irse juntos pues estaba hablando con Laura

-Lo siento hija, no debí reaccionar así-

-Está bien papá, estas en todo tu derecho, pero me duele que duden de mi-al decir esto volteo a ver a Ross-Nunca les he ocultado nada a ustedes, yo-suspiro y continuo diciendo -me cuido-le era difícil decir algo así a Laura, pero siempre había hablado con la verdad con sus papas, aunque ellos nunca le habían preguntado sobre su virginidad o la ausencia de esta, sentía que debía decirles eso

-Ok hija, esa es demasiada información para mí, te creemos, pero es que estas con Ross desde hace más de dos años, es normal que pensáramos algo así, tu misma me lo dijiste ya no eres una bebe, eres toda una señorita y aunque quisiéramos negarlo o evitarlo, creíamos o suponíamos que su relación iba más allá de los besos-comento Damiano.

-¿Y tú como estas hermanito?-Le pregunto Rydel a Ross acercándose a su lugar

-Hoy pensé que sería un día especial, porque volvía a ver a Laura, nunca me imaginé que esto pudiera llegar a pasar-

-Ross tampoco es el fin del mundo, no se ahoguen en un vaso de agua tan pronto, primero hay que ver que va a pasar, a lo mejor nadie toma en cuenta lo que dijo esa reportera-

-Lo se Delly, pero me duele verla así y no poder hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor, yo me equivoque, no reaccione bien-Rydel al escuchar a Ross lo abrazo, y él solo se quedó ahí quieto recibiendo el abrazo de su hermana, le dolía mucho no poder ser el quien consolara a Laura porque ella estaba enojada con él y también le dolía que no fuera ella en lugar de su hermana quien lo abrazara, no porque no quisiera a Rydel, sino porque solo ella podría ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. De pronto Ross lo único que hizo fue recordar.

***Flashback***

-Ross espera, detente, no puedo, no-

-Sí lo sé, no te preocupes, es que te amo tanto-Ross y Laura se encontraban en la habitación de él, supuestamente estudiando el libreto del próximo capítulo, pero realmente se encontraban en una sesión de besos, muy apasionados besos.

-Lo siento, es solo que-

-Hey no tienes que disculparte, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, yo voy a esperar a que estés lista, no pienso obligarte a nada, te amo, recuérdalo siempre-Dijo Ross sosteniendo la cara de Laura con sus dos manos para que ella lo viera a los ojos

-Awww ahí está mi cursi Ross-Dijo Laura y lo siguiente que paso es que se besaron nuevamente con mucha pasión, Laura sentía que en algún momento no iba a poder evitar que llegaran a algo más pues aunque ella sintiera que no estaba lista, su cuerpo reaccionaba completamente diferente a lo que le decía su mente.

-Ok me detengo-Ross se levantó de la cama pues un poco más y no sabía que podía pasar, Laura se quedó viendo a Ross y de pronto dijo

-Estoy lista-Ross al escuchar esto volteo a verla con cara de interrogación

-¿Lista para irte? No entiendo-Dijo acercándose a la cama nuevamente para sentarse

-Yo… bueno… quiero decir… estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso-

-¿Estas tratando de decir lo que creo?-Ross no podía dejar de ver a Laura pues ella estaba toda sonrojada y para el verla así era la cosa más adorable del mundo

-Sí cariño, yo sé que he estado evitándolo, pero vamos a cumplir pronto un año de estar juntos y creo que durante todo ese tiempo me has demostrado que me amas y quiero demostrártelo yo también-

-No necesito que lo hagas de esa forma, yo sé que me amas, no quiero que sientas ese tipo de presión, yo no te lo estoy pidiendo-

-Lo sé, pero deseo hacerlo, quiero que tú seas el primero-

-Tú también serás la primera y también deseo que sea contigo-Ross y Laura comenzaron nuevamente a besarse de forma muy apasionada, como si con eso confirmaran lo que los dos estaban diciendo

-No será ahorita y aquí con toda tu familia allá abajo, quiero que sea especial-Dijo Laura empujando a Ross un poco.

-Bien ya pensare en algo, ¿quieres estudiar ahora si el libreto o te llevo a casa?

-Ya es un poco tarde llévame a casa-Y así Ross llevo a Laura a su casa y se despidieron

Dos semanas más tarde

-Hola Ross, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Vanessa, muy bien y ¿tu?

-Bien también, Laura no tarda en bajar, está terminando de arreglarse-

-Si no te preocupes yo aquí la espero

-Así que ¿un año ya?

-Sí, el mejor año de mi vida, Laura ilumina mi vida y la hace más feliz.

-Wow sí que eres cursi como dice siempre Laura-

-Lo sé esto del amor me ha afectado de esa forma y aunque quiera no puedo evitarlo-

-¿Qué no puedes evitar?-Dijo Laura bajando las escaleras, traía un vestido azul petróleo muy lindo, que hacía que ella se viera mucho más linda si eso era posible

-Amarte-Contesto Ross dándole la mano a Laura para que terminara de bajar las escaleras-

-Y ser cursi-Vanessa continuo con la respuesta que Ross había dado

-Eso ya lo sabía-Laura comento riendo por lo que Vanessa dijo y entonces ya eran dos las que se reían

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos, nos vemos al rato cuñadita-

-Adiós Vane, me saludas a mamá y a papá cuando llamen-

-Si Laura, diviértete y cuídense, si saben a lo que me refiero-y al escuchar esto Ross y Laura se sonrojaron pues los dos sabían que hoy sería ese día, que mejor forma de festejar un aniversario, Laura y Ross se subieron al carro de él y se fueron directo a su destino. Los dos iban muy nerviosos, sería su primera vez y juntos habían planeado todo, irían a un hotel, por aquello de la privacidad, incluso cenarían en el cuarto. Llegaron al hotel y se bajaron del auto, era una parte de la ciudad muy tranquila.

-Llegamos-Dijo muy nervioso Ross

-Si llegamos-respondió Laura de la misma forma

-Vamos ya traigo la llave-

-Bien, vamos-Subieron por el elevador y entraron a la habitación, realmente era una hermosa habitación y dentro de ella ya estaba lista la cena como ellos habían pedido.

-Ven, siéntate, antes de que se enfrié la cena-

-¿Ross?

-Dime amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Yo, no tengo hambre, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para cenar, pero si tú tienes hambre yo puedo esperar… te-

-¿Y si no quieres cenar, entonces que quieres hacer?-Pregunto Ross más nervioso si eso se podía

-Bueno venimos aquí a algo, porque no… tu sabes, lo hacemos y ya-

-Este, bueno, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hago?-

-No sé, bésame, podemos empezar así-Y diciendo eso Ross y Laura poco a poco se empezaron a acercar y comenzaron a besarse, pero realmente estaban muy nerviosos y por lo mismo empezaron a reírse.

-Creo que tenemos que relajarnos, digo parecemos no sé qué, pero nos hemos besado mejor-Dijo Ross aun riendo

-Si lo sé, no vemos muy tontos para esto-dijo Laura también riéndose

-Te amo Laura y por lo mismo que te amo no quiero arruinar esto, quiero que sea una hermosa experiencia para ti, quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, quiero vivir esto y más a tu lado-

-Ross yo también te amo-Laura al escuchar estas palabras abrazo a Ross, al parecer eso necesitaba para dejar de estar nerviosa y enseguida lo beso, empezaron suavemente y poco a poco empezaron a subir de intensidad, Ross cargo a Laura y la llevo hasta la cama y se puso suavemente encima de ella.

-Feliz aniversario amor-Dijo Ross besando su rostro de forma muy amorosa y mientras Laura muy nerviosa empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa

-Feliz aniversario para ti también-Laura se sentó en la cama junto a Ross pues el realmente estaba batallando mucho para desabrochar el cierre del vestido, pero con ese movimiento fue todo más fácil y seguían besándose, todo fue muy lento, muy tierno, cada uno conociéndose de esa forma, experimentando nuevas sensaciones, creando nuevos recuerdos, juntos de esa forma se sintieron completos, se sintieron amados y sabían que no podían pedir nada más, pues todo lo que deseaban y anhelaban lo tenían al lado el uno del otro.

***Fin del flashback* **

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? Necesitamos aclarar todo esto, decir que no es verdad, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-Ross dijo después de que todos se quedaron callados por mucho tiempo, el seguía abrazado de Rydel.

-Primero tenemos que ver si siguen o no con el rumor, si vamos y lo retractamos de inmediato, todo mundo pensara que si es verdad y estarán más atentos a la nota y buscaran más información-Comento Mark

-Laura, cariño no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, deja de llorar-Stormie se acercó a Laura para consolarla pues ella no podía parar de llorar

-Simplemente no puedo, es que me siento muy dolida, todos me cuestionaron, me dijeron cosas que me dolieron, no esperaba que fueran a reaccionar de esa forma, creo que todos me conocen muy bien como para saber que no haría algo así-

-Cariño simplemente nos preocupamos por ti, por Ross, si algo así hubiera pasado hubiera cambiado sus vidas enormemente-Damiano comento

-Si estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero eso no significa que fuéramos a arruinar nuestras vidas-comento Ross

-No estamos diciendo eso, simplemente que les cambiaria-Stormie se acercó a su hijo al decir estas palabras, ella al igual que todos había notado que estaban peleados él y Laura y sabia cuanto le afectaba esto a Ross. En eso regresaron Heath, Kevin, Calum y Raini, que volvieron a sentarse en la mesa.

-Bien chicos, acabo de recibir una llamada de Disney Channel, ellos escucharon la noticia y no les gustó mucho-comento Kevin de forma muy seria

-¿Qué dijeron? ¿Quieren que nos retractemos?-Pregunto Laura-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Ellos no nos confirmaron nada, pero dijeron que podrían llegar a cancelar la 4ª temporada de Austin y Ally e incluso Bad Hair Day si esto sigue-Dijo Kevin-O si ellos lo llegan a confirmar, ustedes saben que en el contrato que firmamos con el canal decía algo sobre eso-

-Sí lo sabemos, pero Laura ya está confirmando que no es cierto-Comento Mark

-No basta con que Laura desmienta lo que están diciendo, tenemos que encontrar una mejor solución o Austin &amp; Ally terminará y no precisamente como todos quisiéramos, además de que probablemente nunca más transmitirían ninguna de las temporadas anteriores, al menos no por un largo tiempo-concluyo Heath


	5. Chapter 5 PROBLEMAS Y PELEAS

**Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido muchos problemas y obstaculos para poder terminar de escribir este capítulo, pero agradezco su paciencia si es que lo siguen leyendo.**

**Espero sus comentarios diciendome si les gusto o no =)**

**Saludos**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**PROBLEMAS &amp; PELEAS **

_Previamente en Descubiertos_

_-¿Qué dijeron? ¿Quieren que nos retractemos?-Pregunto Laura-¿Qué podemos hacer?_

_-Ellos no nos confirmaron nada, pero dijeron que podrían llegar a cancelar la 4ª temporada de Austin y Ally e incluso Bad Hair Day si esto sigue-Dijo Kevin-O si ellos lo llegan a confirmar, ustedes saben que en el contrato que firmamos con el canal decía algo sobre eso-_

_-Sí lo sabemos, pero Laura ya está confirmando que no es cierto-Comento Mark_

_-No basta con que Laura desmienta lo que están diciendo, tenemos que encontrar una mejor solución o Austin &amp; Ally terminará y no precisamente como todos quisiéramos, además de que probablemente nunca más transmitirían ninguna de las temporadas anteriores, al menos no por un largo tiempo-concluyo Heath_

-Bueno chicos, yo creo que por el momento es mejor que todos se vayan a descansar, ya mañana con más calma estoy seguro que podremos planear algo-dijo Kevin quien se encontraba realmente triste por todo lo que estaba pasando-Laura cariño, lo vamos a resolver, lo prometo, esto se va a arreglar, tu sabes que confiamos plenamente en ti, ya encontraremos la solución.

-Bueno vámonos chicos, mañana aquí nos vemos para ver que se nos ocurre-Mark dijo empezando a levantarse y acercándose a su hijo-Vamos Ross, ¿quieres que me vaya contigo o alguno de tus hermanos?

-No papá, gracias, quiero estar solo por el momento-

-Bueno pero no tardes, tenemos que hablar en la casa, planear algo-al decirle eso lo abrazo, su papá no era mucho de abrazos, pero esta vez sabía que su hijo más que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo para pasar por esto.

-Te veo en casa Ross-Stormie se acercó y abrazo a su hijo de forma muy amorosa-Te amamos-Ross solo asintió al escuchar a su mamá

-¿Seguro que quieres estar solo? ¿No quieres a tu hermana mayor contigo para hablar?

-Gracias Delly, pero quiero un poco de tiempo a solas, voy a estar bien-dijo abrazándola-regresare pronto ¿ok?

-Bien amigo, nos vemos mañana, todo se arreglara, incluso tú con Laura, su amor es más fuerte que esto-Calum abrazo a Ross mientras decía estas palabras, él siempre sabía exactamente que palabras decir para hacer sentir bien a los demás

-Eso espero, me voy nos vemos mañana-Ross se apuró a decir pues veía que Laura ya se iba y quería hablar con ella, Laura al igual que Ross le había dicho a sus papás que se regresaría sola a casa, tenía mucho que pensar, aparte de que aún se sentía muy triste por la forma en que Ross había reaccionado en un principio.

-Laura, espera-grito Ross al ver que casi no la alcanzaba, ya estaban los dos en el estacionamiento

-Ross ahorita no quiero hablar con nadie, mucho menos contigo-Dijo una muy triste Laura

-Pero yo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, necesitamos más que nunca estar juntos, no podemos estar enojados cuando algo así está pasando-

-Yo no estoy enojada contigo Ross, me siento dolida, porque dudaste de mí-

-Por favor baby, vamos a arreglar esto-Ross siguió insistiendo

-Bien, pero aquí no, ni en tu casa ni en la mía, habrá demasiada gente-

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres? ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Sígueme-Dijo Laura y ambos se subieron a sus carros, Laura manejo por una carretera y pronto llegaron a una pequeña casa, lejos de la ciudad, Laura abrió la cochera para que tanto ella como Ross estacionaran su carro y los dos se encontraron en la puerta.

-¿En dónde estamos?-

-Es mi casa-Laura contesto volteando a ver a Ross-Solía ser de mis abuelos, pero hace poco decidieron mudarse y querían venderla, yo tengo muchos recuerdos en esta casa, además de que me encanta y no pude evitarlo y se las compre, planeaba traerte aquí hoy, solo que no pensé que sería de esta forma.

-Wow sí que esta llena de sorpresas-

-Bueno venimos a hablar ¿no?, pasa, hablemos en la sala-Ross entro a la casa, la verdad le gustaba mucho el lugar y de pronto comenzó a pensar en cómo sería vivir con Laura en esa casa, como sería tener a Laura como su esposa y anhelo más que nunca esa vida.

-Laura, es hermosa esta casa, ahora entiendo por qué la compraste-

-Lo sé, pero no venimos a eso, que querías decirme, habla-

-Bueno, yo, no sé por dónde empezar, yo la verdad solo quería disculparme, no estuvo bien que reaccionara de esa forma-

-No estuvo nada bien Ross, dudaste de mí, me echaste en cara el hecho de que quiera mantener nuestra relación en secreto, me dolieron mucho tus palabras y más por todo lo que está pasando.

-Lo se baby, perdóname, soy un tonto, pero tienes que entender que todo esto me tomo por sorpresa-

-Si Ross y a mí también, pero ponte en mi lugar, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si todo mundo dudara de ti, si incluso la persona en quien más confías dudara de ti y todo por un rumor?-

-Bueno te recuerdo que yo estoy incluido en ese rumor, que se supone que soy yo quien te embarazo-

-Si Ross, pero yo no dudaría de ti, jamás lo haría y mira que han inventado tantos rumores sobre ti, como cuando te fuiste a grabar Teen Beach Movie, todo mundo decía que tenías un romance con Maia o incluso con Morgan, pero yo jamás dude de ti, jamás te cuestione por eso y tú lo hiciste, eso es lo que más dolida me tiene-

-Yo, Laura, es que yo no sé qué decirte, yo me equivoque, no debí reaccionar así, tú me conoces sabes que soy muy impulsivo y que muchas veces no pienso lo que digo o lo que hago-

-Sí Ross, pero me lastimaste y mucho, no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí, no es la primera vez que pasa-

-No traigas eso de nuevo, eso paso hace mucho tiempo y ya te pedí perdón-

-Ross yo nunca podré olvidar nuestra primer pelea, en ese entonces también dijiste cosas que me lastimaron, pero decidí perdonarte y darte otra oportunidad, pero-

-¿Pero que Laura?-pregunto Ross con temor a que ella dijera esas palabras que él estaba imaginando

-Yo no sé si por el momento pueda seguir en una relación contigo, esto me tiene muy mal y no quiero estar lidiando con todo esto que va a pasar con los medios, con lo de Austin y Ally, con Bad Hair Day, con todo eso y además un novio, un novio que al igual que todo el mundo duda de mi-

-¿Es una broma verdad? Estas diciendo que vas a terminar nuestra relación por esto-

-Si Ross es lo que estoy diciendo-

***FLASHBACK***

-Entonces cuéntame ¿cómo te fue ayer con Andrew?-Raini le estaba preguntando a Laura, el día de ayer había sido cumpleaños de él y como su mejor amiga quiso festejárselo de una forma especial así que ella lo llevo a pasar el día en Disney

-Fue genial, ¿puedes creer que Andrew nunca había ido a Disney? Era como si hubiera llevado a un niño pequeño, se sorprendía por todo-Platicaba Laura y tanto ella como Raini se reían por una foto que traía en su celular, cuando de pronto llegaron Ross y Calum al camerino de Laura

-Hola chicas, ¿de qué se ríen?-pregunto Calum, Ross se encontraba muy serio y molesto, pues había visto en internet una noticia que no le había gustado para nada.

-Laura llevó a Andrew ayer a Disney a celebrar su cumpleaños, pero Andrew nunca en su vida había ido, debes ver la foto que tiene Laura en su celular-contesto Raini

-¿Así que fuiste con Andrew a Disney?-Pregunto Ross con tono molesto, ellos tenían poco de que habían empezado a salir

-Sí, fue genial, era su cumpleaños y quería que fuera especial, el siempre hace mis cumpleaños muy especiales-Laura respondió muy alegre.

-Pues no has pasado ningún cumpleaños conmigo como tu novio, eso sí será especial-

-No hay porque compararlo, aunque sí creo que será súper especial a tu lado Ross-

-Claro que no habrá comparación, porque yo si soy tu novio, Andrew no-

-¿Ross acaso estas celoso?-pregunto Calum

-Tú no te metas-

-Ok, Raini creo que tú y yo estamos aquí de mas, dejemos a Ross con Laura para que hablen y arreglen esto-Y Calum y Raini salieron algo extrañados del camerino de Laura-Tranquilo amigo o puedes alejarla-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-¿Tu estas celoso?-pregunto Laura de forma inocente

-Claro que estoy celoso Laura, yo soy tu novio, ese es solo tu amigo-

-Ok, en primera "ese" como tú dices, es mi mejor amigo y se llama Andrew y en segunda yo tengo muy en claro que TÚ eres mi novio, no tienes por qué estar celoso-

-¡Que te parecería si yo saliera con alguna de mis amigas a celebrar su cumpleaños y hacerlo especial, ¿Te gustaría Laura?, y luego todo mundo viéndonos y tomándonos fotos y que publicaran en Twitter que es mi posible novia, ¿Te gustaría?!-

-Vamos no deberías estar enojado por eso, y obvio si me molestaría si lo haces solo para eso, para molestarme, yo no lo hice de esa forma-

-No Laura y ¿de qué forma lo hiciste?-

-Ya te lo dije Andrew es solo mi amigo, además se supone que debemos tenernos confianza Ross, ¿acaso tú crees que me gusta mucho que miles de chicas se lancen a tus brazos en tus conciertos?, no me gusta mucho Ross pero sé que es parte de la carrera que escogimos y aparte sé que tú me elegiste a mí, yo soy tu novia no ninguno de ellos y al menos para mí eso es suficiente para confiar en ti.-

-Son cosas completamente diferentes Laura, yo no salgo con mis fans o me voy a pasear con ellas por Disney donde todo mundo me puede reconocer y hacer suposiciones de que si estoy en alguna relación con ellas o algo así-

-Ni yo soy novia de Andrew-

-Pues de eso no estoy seguro, te la pasas siempre con él, te hablo y está en tu casa o estabas hablando con él, viene a visitarte mucho al estudio, a veces siento que me engañas con él, pero pienso no Laura dice que me ama, pero luego me entero que pasaste todo el día con él en Disney en lugar de aprovechar nuestro día libre para estar juntos, eso era tu compromiso importante, ¿acaso es más importante que yo?

-No es más importante que tú, pero es mi mejor amigo y era su cumpleaños y antes de que tu llegaras siempre estuvo el, no puedo dejarlo solamente porque tengo un novio que no confía en mí y es muy celoso-Grito Laura con lágrimas en sus ojos-Tu dijiste que confiabas en mí, prometiste confiar en mí y me dices todo eso, Ross si alguien debería estar preocupada porque Andrew le robe el novio a alguien esa debería ser yo-

-¿Y porque tu deberías ser la preocupada?

-Porque Andrew es gay-Laura al decir esto se sentó pues se sentía cansada por todo lo que Ross le había dicho y todo lo que ella había tenido que decir, Ross al escuchar esto se sintió el peor novio del mundo, como pudo dudar de Laura si claramente por su cabeza muchas veces había pasado la idea de que Andrew podría ser gay, pero por respeto nunca se atrevió a preguntarle ni a él ni a Laura, no quería que se fueran a ofender ninguno de los dos.

***Fin Flashback***

Ese día Ross tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Rydel para poder reconciliarse con Laura pues se habían ido peleados después del ensayo a sus casas, le llevo serenata, le llevo flores y además le pidió perdón por todo lo que dijo y aun así Laura le dijo que tenía que pensar las cosas, pero estaba seguro que ahora ni con serenata, ni flores ni todas las disculpas del mundo podría arreglar esto.

-Pero Lau, baby, yo… bien si es lo que quieres, tu sabes que te respeto y te amo tanto que si eso es lo que deseas así será, me voy, adiós.-Se apuró Ross a decir pues sentía que en cualquier momento una traicionera lagrima caería por su mejilla y no quería que Laura lo viera así.

-Ross, espera-dijo Laura

-Dime, ¡LAURA! ¡LAURA!, ¿Qué tienes baby?, Laura Reacciona-Dijo Ross al ver como Laura se desmayaba justo frente a sus ojos, si no es porque estaba aún muy cerca de ella se hubiera pegado contra el suelo, Ross saco pronto su teléfono para llamar a su mamá, sabía que debía llevar a Laura al hospital, pero quería refuerzos y necesitaba alguien que le avisara a sus papás mientras iba en camino.

-Ross, ¿ya vienes en camino? Tu papá está esperando a que llegues, al parecer tiene un plan para arreglar todo esto-dijo Stormie al ver que era su hijo quien la llamaba.

-Mamá necesito que le llames a los papás de Laura, voy rumbo al hospital Cedars-Sinai, se desmayó mientras platicábamos-Dijo un muy asustado Ross, temía por lo que le pudiera pasar a Laura, su amada Laura, aun aunque no supiera como iban a quedar las cosas entre ellos, el siempre desearía lo mejor para ella y ahora ello lo necesitaba para poder estar bien.

-Bien hijo, ve tranquilo y con calma, todo estará bien, nosotros también vamos en camino-Stormie tan solo colgó con Ross llamo a los papás de Laura y también a sus hijos y todos se fueron rumbo al hospital, al llegar Ross y los padres de Laura ya se encontraban en la sala de espera, aguardando por que llegara el doctor y le diera noticias sobre ella. Laura había llegado semi inconsciente, Ross antes de partir la había ayudado a despertar de su desmayo, pero aun así ella se sentía muy mareada y le era difícil mantenerse de esa forma, era como algo involuntario, sus ojos se cerraban de forma automática.

-Familiares de la señorita Marano-Anunció el doctor

-Somos sus padres, ¿tiene alguna noticia de nuestra hija? ¿Ya sabe lo que tiene?- pregunto Ellen

-Necesito que vengan conmigo a la habitación donde se encuentra su hija-Ellen y Damiano siguieron al doctor a Vanessa no la dejaron ir con ellos y se quedó en la sala de espera junto con los demás y al ver a Ross ahí parado junto a ella se acercó con él y lo abrazo, no solía ser así con Ross, su relación era más de sarcasmos y bromas que de afecto, pero ella lo quería pues ella nunca había visto a Laura más feliz, que cuando estaba con él, él era quien iluminaba su vida y por ello estaba muy agradecida con Ross.

-Gracias por traer tan pronto a mi hermana-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, la amo-

-Lo se Ross y ella a ti-

-Ella termino conmigo justo antes de que se desmayara-

-Te ama Ross, solo que todo esto la está superando, todo se va arreglar, incluso mi hermana, pronto estará bien o al menos eso quiero pensar-Dijo Vanessa abrazando más fuerte a Ross y el correspondió el abrazo, como forma de consuelo, como una forma de pensar que todo realmente pronto se iba a arreglar, pronto el celular de Ross comenzó a sonar y a vibrar.

-No ha dejado de hacer esto desde que llegue, pero no quiero ver que dicen sobre mí-dijo tomando su celular, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, un tweet que lo puso furioso.

" rossr5 como puede ser posible que le hagas algo así a lauramarano"

Junto con el tweet se veía una foto de Ross cargando a Laura llegando al hospital y en la foto un mensaje que decía:

**Ross obligo a Laura a abortar a su hijo, pero todo salió mal y ella se encuentra en el hospital**

Al ver el mensaje se puso a leer todos los demás y todos decían más o menos lo mismo, Ross no soporto la ira que le invadía y estrello su iPhone contra el suelo, todos al verlo se acercaron a él para preguntarle que sucedía, pero en eso regresaron los papás de Laura con muy malas noticias de parte del doctor

-Mamá, papá ¿Qué pasa con Laura? ¿Por qué traen esa cara?-pregunto Vanessa al acercarse a sus papás, y en ese momento todos se juntaron en la sala de espera a escuchar lo que los padres de Laura tenían que decir.

-Laura está gravemente enferma, tiene una muy fuerte anemia que si no es atendida de forma inmediata se podría complicar, el pronóstico del doctor no es muy bueno, dice que el estado en el que esta es muy avanzado, no cree que pueda superarlo, dice que está en una fase en donde o ella lucha por mejorar o si no al empeorar se convertirá en leucemia, pero nosotros sabemos que Laura es fuerte y se va a recuperar-dijo Damiano, pues Ellen no podía hablar, Ross al escuchar esto salió corriendo de la sala de espera, pero Rydel lo alcanzo.

-Ross tranquilo, todo va a estar bien-Rydel abrazo a Ross para tratar de consolarlo

-No acabas de escuchar todo lo que dijeron, Laura podría tener cáncer, eso no es fácil de superar-Dijo Ross con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando

-Lo sé Ross, ven desahógate, llora hermanito, aquí estoy yo contigo-Le decía a su hermano a quien nunca había visto de esa forma, siempre era él aunque fuera menor quien la consolaba a ella, siempre era el quien tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sentir mejor, Ross abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño.


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital & Honestidad

**Capítulo 6**

**HOSPITAL &amp; HONESTIDAD**

_-Laura está gravemente enferma, tiene una muy fuerte anemia que si no es atendida de forma inmediata se podría complicar, el pronóstico del doctor no es muy bueno, dice que el estado en el que esta es muy avanzado, no cree que pueda superarlo, dice que está en una fase en donde o ella lucha por mejorar o si no al empeorar se convertirá en leucemia, pero nosotros sabemos que Laura es fuerte y se va a recuperar-dijo Damiano, pues Ellen no podía hablar, Ross al escuchar esto salió corriendo de la sala de espera, pero Rydel lo alcanzo._

_-Ross tranquilo, todo va a estar bien-Rydel abrazo a Ross para tratar de consolarlo_

_-No acabas de escuchar todo lo que dijeron, Laura podría tener cáncer, eso no es fácil de superar-Dijo Ross con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando_

_-Lo sé Ross, ven desahógate, llora hermanito, aquí estoy yo contigo-Le decía a su hermano a quien nunca había visto de esa forma, siempre era él aunque fuera menor quien la consolaba a ella, siempre era el quien tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sentir mejor, Ross abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño._

-Ross, Laura quiere verte-dijo Damiano después de un rato, pues no quería interrumpirlo, Ross se limpió la cara, volteo a ver al papá de Laura y asintió, Rydel seguí abrazándolo.

-Voy en un momento-Contesto con la voz aun entrecortada por el llanto y Damiano se regresó con su familia.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte hermanito, Laura no puede verte así, tienes que ser fuerte por ella, tiene que verte bien, y pase lo que pase estar siempre para ella, a su lado-

-Delly ella termino conmigo, sé que ahorita eso es lo menos importante, pero si ella solo me quiere por el momento como amigo ahí estaré, siempre para ella, pero no sé qué tan fuerte podré ser, no sé qué tanto poder soportar verla enferma y no llorar frente a ella-

-Hey tu siempre has sido muy valiente, nunca nada te ha detenido para hacer lo que anhelas, tal vez por el momento Laura no necesite un novio, pero necesita a su mejor amigo y ese eres tú, siempre te he admirado Ross, porque a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de lo mal que se vea todo, siempre tienes una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento, sé que esto no es fácil y sé que esto te supera en muchos sentidos, pero piensa en ella, en el amor que tienes por ella, eso te hará fuerte-

-Gracias Delly, voy a lavarme la cara para ir a ver a Laura-Al decir esto se levanto fue al baño que estaba ahí cerca y Rydel regreso con los demás

-¿Y Ross? ¿Se fue?-Pregunto Stormie

-No mamá fue a lavarse la cara no quiere que Laura lo vea así-

-Ok, tenemos que ser fuertes y apoyar a Ross en todo esto y a los Marano.

-Si mamá eso no tienes que pedírnoslo, sabes que apreciamos mucho a los Marano-Contesto Riker

-Hola a todos, venimos lo más pronto que pudimos-Dijo Calum quien acababa de llegar junto a Raini al hospital.

-Hola chicos gracias por venir-les dijo Ellen aun con lágrimas en los ojos-vengan para que les platiquemos lo que está pasando-

-Claro y ya sabes Ellen cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesiten-Comento Raini

-Lo sabemos Raini, lo sabemos-Cuando dijo esto Ross entro por la puerta a la sala de espera, en cuanto Damiano lo vio se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.

-Listo Ross, vamos para llevarte a su cuarto-

-Claro lo sigo Sr. Marano-Ambos caminaron y entraron al área de cuartos, caminaron por un largo pasillo y pronto llegaron al cuarto 307, el papá de Laura abrió la puerta y le dio el pase a Ross, él entro al cuarto algo temeroso por lo que fuera a pasar y pronto la vio ahí recostada con la mirada perdida viendo hacia la ventana, aun con todo Ross pensaba que se veía hermosa, se quedó un momento observándola hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-Hola-Si no fue mucho lo que salió de su boca, pero realmente no sabía que otra cosa decir y Laura al escucharlo reacciono y volteo a verlo, estaba sonriendo, pero Laura conocía tan bien a Ross que sabía que esa sonrisa era solo una máscara para no dejarla ver lo mucho que él estaba sufriendo por dentro, sabía que había llorado aunque se hubiera lavado la cara ella sabía que había estado llorando

-Hola-contesto de pronto Laura-ven siéntate-Ross se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a su cama, se sentía muy nervioso, nunca se ponía nervioso por nada, ni al dar un concierto o grabar una escena frente a mucha gente, solo ella lograba ponerlo así.

-Vas a estar bien Laura, voy a estar a tu lado como sea que me quieras a tu lado, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo-Ross empezó a hablar y Laura lo interrumpió

-Ross, detente un minuto, déjame hablar-

-Lo siento, dime-

-Quería verte, necesitaba verte, yo, me siento, no sé qué pensar Ross, no sé qué hacer, y siempre que me siento así eres tu quien me da confianza y fuerza, te necesito a mi lado más que nunca-

-Y voy a estar a tu lado Laura, siempre, no importa lo que pase, no importa cómo me quieras a tu lado, yo aquí estaré, siempre seremos mejores amigos-

-Esa es la cuestión Ross, te quiero, te necesito como mi novio, sé que tal vez para ti sea esto muy difícil, o pienses que solo estoy jugando contigo, pero así es como te necesito-dijo Laura tomando la mano de Ross, se sentía muy nerviosa y triste, pues pensaba que tal vez Ross por el momento no iba a querer estar con ella de esa forma-pero no quiero ser quien decida por ti si quieres seguir a mi lado, no quiero que sientas esto como una obligación, te amo demasiado y no quiero forzarte a pasar por esto.

-Laura escúchame bien, yo no sigo aquí porque me sienta obligado, ni necesito pensar nada, no importa cuán difícil sea la situación tu y yo estaremos juntos por el tiempo que así lo necesites y si es para toda la vida para mi mejor, vamos a superar esto juntos, yo te voy a ayudar, yo estaré a tu lado en cada momento, te amo y nada ni nadie me hace más feliz que tú, pero por el momento no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, primero necesitamos que te pongas bien, que estés fuerte para seguir con todos nuestros planes-Ross se inclinó y le dio un suave beso a Laura en los labios y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No sé qué va a pasar, dicen que estoy muy grave, que lo que tengo es muy fuerte y estoy asustada Ross, muy asustada, siento mucho miedo, tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reclamarle a alguien por todo esto que estoy pasando, me siento triste Ross, pero siempre tu logras que sonría-

-Tranquila nena, vamos a salir adelante de esto, vamos a superar esto y pronto esto solo será un recuerdo, una prueba más que superamos, pronto estaremos nuevamente en el estudio grabando Austin &amp; Ally y nos iremos de vacaciones tu y yo juntos un buen tiempo, pero necesitas seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de los doctores, juntos vamos a lograrlo-

-Gracias amor, necesito tanto escuchar ese tipo de palabras, hasta que realmente me las crea-

-Bueno pues te las repetiré día y noche hasta que entren en tu cabecita-al decir esto le beso la frente y se quedaron así un rato con la frente unida y los ojos cerrados, de pronto se escuchó que abrían la puerta y eran los papás de Laura.

-Laura hay más gente que quiere verte y saludarte-dijo Ellen al entrar

-Claro mamá, ya terminamos Ross y yo de platicar, diles que pasen-

-Seguro cariño, están aquí afuera-Ellen abrió la puerta y entraron todos, eran muchos pero la habitación en donde se encontraba Laura era espaciosa.

-Hey-Dijo Laura en forma de saludo

-Hola preciosa-Stormie se acercó a Laura-estamos contigo hermosa, sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros para lo que necesites-

-Gracias Stormie, lo sé-

-Laura, pronto estarás bien, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que sea que necesites-Rydel le dijo a Laura y no pudo evitar ver que estaban tomados de las manos Ross y Laura, lo que le dio mucho gusto a ella-aunque creo que por el momento solo necesitas a mi hermanito, así que por mi quédatelo-al escuchar esto Laura se sonrojo y todos se rieron.

-¿Es tan obvio que lo necesito?-pregunto Laura y todos al unísono dijeron

-Sí, es más que obvio-y todos se rieron por que dijeron lo mismo

-Hermanita, juntas siempre ¿recuerdas?, vamos a superar esto, cuentas con todos nosotros para lo que necesites-Vanessa dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente-Te dije que te amaba y que iban a estar juntos-dijo viendo a Ross

-Gracias Vanessa-respondió Laura y así pasaron un buen rato todos juntos en la habitación entre chistes, historias y anécdotas, pronto poco a poco se empezaron a ir todos, habían pasado gran parte de la noche en vela y Laura necesitaba descansar pues le seguirían haciendo estudios para conocer el tratamiento que debería seguir, al final solo quedaban los Marano y Ross quien no deseaba separarse de Laura en ningún momento.

-Necesitas descansar Ross, ve a tu casa y vuelve más tarde-le decía Damiano a Ross-ahora está durmiendo Laura y no creo que se despierte por el medicamento que le dieron, así que ve a casa, toma una siesta, un baño y regresas.

-Bien pero si despierta le dice que volveré pronto-

-Así lo hare muchacho-Ross se acercó a Laura y deposito un tierno beso en su frente

-No tardo hermosa, descansa-dijo en forma de despedida, se despidió de Vanessa y de Ellen y salió de la habitación.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando una enfermera lo detuvo

-Lo siento Sr. Lynch, pero tal vez desee salir por la parte trasera del hospital-comento la enfermera-enfrente hay muchos reporteros y paparazis, no sé cómo lo hacen pero ellos siempre saben que hay algún famoso aquí y no descansan hasta verlos o entrevistarlos

-Gracias, me puede indicar el camino y como llegar al estacionamiento desde ahí-

-Claro sígame, lo guiare hasta allá-Ross siguió a la enfermera y pronto estaba en su carro y al pasar por enfrente del hospital se dio cuenta de lo que decía la enfermera, realmente había demasiados reporteros y pensó si esto es por Laura no quiero imaginarme cuando venga alguien muchísimo más famoso que nosotros, y en ese momento pensó que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos y aclarar todos esos rumores.

Ross llego a su casa y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se encontraba, dentro lo esperaba su mamá con algo de desayuno, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comió todo lo que su mamá le sirvió, estuvieron un rato platicando y Ross decidió subir a su habitación para bañarse, pero al entrar y ver su cómoda cama decidió acostarse un poco, no había dormido mucho pues acababan de regresar de un concierto el día que todo esto paso, puso su alarma para solo descansar una hora y poder regresar pronto al hospital.

Al pasar la hora Ross se sentía un poco más descansado, se ducho y bajo de inmediato para ir de regreso al hospital, Rydel lo detuvo pues quería ir con él.

-Vamos Rydel, pero no te tardes quiero ver si ya despertó Laura y si está surtiendo efecto su tratamiento-

-Ya estoy lista hermanito, no seas desesperado, vámonos anda no te quedes ahí parado-Ross tomo las llaves de su auto y juntos subieron, en el camino iban platicando.

-Me vas a platicar como te fue con Laura en la habitación, todos los vimos tomados de la mano y si no es porque me dijiste antes de verlos juntos, no te hubiera creído que terminaron-dijo Rydel a su hermano

-Pues ella me dijo que me necesitaba, pero que no me quería obligar y yo le dije que no era una obligación que la amaba y ya-

-¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a contar?-

-Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber Delly, estamos juntos y eso es lo importante y vamos a superar esto juntos-

-Bien, hablaré con Laura y espero que me dé más información que tu-Rydel se cruzó de brazos como niña pequeña al decir estas palabras

-Te amo hermana, yo sé que tú a mí también- Ross siempre había confiado en Rydel, de hecho era con ella con quien más hablaba sobre sus sentimientos con Laura, pero aun así se guardaba muchos detalles para él, pero ella siempre estaba ahí, incluso esa era su forma de terminar sus conversaciones con esas palabras.

***FLASHBACK***

-Delly, necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?-

-Creo que me gusta mi co-estrella-

-¿Crees o te gusta?-

-No estoy seguro-

-Bueno es normal-

-¿Es normal que me guste?-

-No Ross, es normal que no estés seguro, la acabas de conocer apenas hoy-

-Lo sé pero es hermosa, muy ruidosa, habla mucho, pero es muy linda-

-Hay hermanito, ¿Por qué creces?-

-¿Crees que debería invitarla a salir?-

-Aún es muy pronto Ross, dale tiempo, conócela como amigo, platica con ella, ve si tienen algo en común-

-¿Y luego la invito a salir?-

-Ay pequeño hermano, creo que si necesitas muchos consejos-

-Ve paso a paso, despacio, puedes asustarla o arruinar lo que puede ser solo una bonita amistad, además debes pensar que van a trabajar juntos y que si no se dan las cosas como tú quieres todo se puede volver algo raro entre ustedes-

-Bien entonces, ¿Cuándo debo invitarla a salir?-

-Escucha Ross, esto es lo que harás, primero pasaras tiempo con ella dentro del estudio, platica con ella lo más que puedas, hablen de música, de películas, que se yo, cosas que a los dos les interesen y si va a ser algo más que una amistad, las cosas se darán poco a poco-

-Entonces por el momento solo platicar, nada más-

-Así es hermanito, tiempo al tiempo-

-Bien gracias Delly, eres la mejor-

-Lo sé Ross, lo sé-

-Oye y te puedo pedir otro favor-

-Claro pequeño-

-No le digas a mis hermanos, no quiero que empiecen a molestarme por eso, o a molestar a Laura-

-Este será nuestro secreto, promesa de hermanos-

-Gracias, te amo hermana, yo sé que tú a mí también-

***Fin del flashback***

-Eso nunca lo dudes y soy feliz por ti Rossome-Ross no pudo evitar recordar ese momento y pronto llegaron al hospital y al igual que en la salida, Ross y Rydel entraron por la parte de atrás del hospital, llegaron a la habitación de Laura y ya se encontraba despierta y estaba comiendo, Ross se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado y la ayudo a comer, Rydel por su lado se fue con Vanessa y se pusieron a platicar.

-¿Cómo estas tú?-pregunto Rydel a Vanessa

-Aparte de cansada, triste, impotente, frustrada, pero a la vez esperanzada, no se son sentimientos encontrados, es mi hermanita y la amo y desearía con todo mi ser que no pasara por esto, incluso desearía ser yo la que estuviera ahí en su lugar-

-Te entiendo Vane, si fuera alguno de mis hermanos me sentiría igual, pero debemos mostrarnos fuertes por ella, yo sé que no es lo mismo, tu eres su hermana, pero sabes que quiero a Laura mucho, como si fuera mi hermana también y por ti es igual el sentimiento-

-Gracias Delly, tu sabes que eres correspondida-

-Hey Laura tienes que ponerte bien, pues tenemos reunión de chicas dentro de pronto y te queremos ahí con nosotras, ¿ok?-Rydel comento acercándose a Laura al ver que ya había terminado de comer

-Ahí estaré Delly, créeme que es lo que más anhelo, salir de aquí y hacer mi vida normal, pero por el momento, creo que aquí estaré al menos unos días-

-Bueno si quieres podemos hacer una de nuestras reuniones aquí, aunque correríamos el riesgo de que nos corrieran a todas juntas del hospital-comento Vanessa

-Como son ocurrentes, pero estoy segura de que si nos correrían-comento Laura riendo por todo lo que le decían-Ross se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación de Laura junto a los padres de ella.

-¿Qué han dicho los doctores? ¿Algún cambio?-pregunto Ross preocupado

-Todo sigue igual, pero ya saben que tratamiento debe seguir, por lo pronto seguirá hospitalizada hasta nivelar un poco sus glóbulos y la falta de hierro en su sangre-

-Bien, saben que aquí estaré, no me pienso separar de ella ni un segundo-

-Lo sabemos Ross, no tienes por qué decirlo-

-Delly y yo estaremos aquí, ustedes y Vanessa deberían ir a descansar a tomar un baño o que se yo-

-Gracias Ross creo que si lo haremos-Regresaron a la habitación de Laura y le informaron de sus planes.

-Claro papá no se preocupen por mí, Ross y Delly me cuidaran, ustedes vayan, no se apuren.

-Regresaremos tan pronto podamos princesa-Damiano deposito un beso en la frente de su hija y salió de la habitación

-Cuídenla chicos y si sucede algo no duden en llamarnos, pero como dice tu papá regresaremos pronto-

-Si Ellen no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de Laura-Contesto Rydel y se despidió de ella con un beso

-Regreso pronto, no le hagas mucho caso a este par de locos-Vane le dijo a Laura y ella rio por lo que le dijo, siempre solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios

-Te amo hermanita-contesto Laura y los tres se quedaron solos, pero no por mucho tiempo pues empezaron a llegar visitas, primero llego Raini con su hermano Rico, después llego Calum junto con Maia, los papás y hermanos de Ross, Andrew, Kevin y Heath y muchos más, incluso regresaron los padres de Laura y su hermana. Pronto llego la noche y los únicos nuevamente en permanecer junto a Laura, fueron sus papás, su hermana y por supuesto Ross.

Pasaron los días, pronto paso una semana y Laura se sentía cada vez mejor, los doctores daban buenos pronósticos, pero aseguraban que aún era pronto para confirmar que se llegaría a una completa recuperación, sin embargo iban por buen camino, Ross no se separó de Laura en ningún momento a menos que lo mandaran a bañarse y dormir un poco en casa, pero siempre iba dormía una hora y regresaba y por las noches descansaba junto a Laura en una silla, no era cómodo pero por ella dormiría en una cama de clavos si se lo pidieran, ese día darían de alta a Laura y ya estaban preparando todo, los papeles, indicaciones del doctor, próximas citas, tratamiento, medicamentos y demás, pero para lo que no estaban preparados era para lo que pasaría cuando pusieran un pie fuera del hospital.


	7. Chapter 7 SECRETOS Y SORPRESAS

**Bien pues ya ando por aquí subiendo capítulo nuevo, espero les guste y que me dejen un comentario sobre lo que piensan de la historia, la verdad todo es producto de mi loca cabeza, Keey espero te guste, seguiré como pense desde el principio, así que aun falta mas de DESCUBIERTOS.**

**Primita Isa! Que bueno que encontraste la historia, la verdad como se que ya piensas que estoy medio loquita, me dio pena que vieras el grado de locura por Austin &amp; Ally y RAURA, por eso no te había comentado sobre mi historia, que bueno que te gustaron las historias de Keey, te lo dije es genial escribiendo... nos vemos hermosa, recuperate por que espero ir pronto a LA y que me cumplas ir al IN&amp;OUT...**

**Bien los dejo con el capítulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**SECRETOS &amp; SORPRESAS**

_Pasaron los días, pronto paso una semana y Laura se sentía cada vez mejor, los doctores daban buenos pronósticos, pero aseguraban que aún era pronto para confirmar que se llegaría a una completa recuperación, sin embargo iban por buen camino, Ross no se separó de Laura en ningún momento a menos que lo mandaran a bañarse y dormir un poco en casa, pero siempre iba dormía una hora y regresaba y por las noches descansaba junto a Laura en una silla, no era cómodo pero por ella dormiría en una cama de clavos si se lo pidieran, ese día darían de alta a Laura y ya estaban preparando todo, los papeles, indicaciones del doctor, próximas citas, tratamiento, medicamentos y demás, pero para lo que no estaban preparados era para lo que pasaría cuando pusieran un pie fuera del hospital._

-Bueno Srita. Marano, espero siga todas las indicaciones, que coma como es debido, por el momento no le recomiendo regresar a trabajar, esperemos hasta la próxima semana que tiene cita conmigo para ver cómo va reaccionando, necesitamos que se recupere al 100%. No es que me caiga mal ni nada, pero ya no quiero verla por aquí-Dijo el doctor que atendía a Laura

-Claro doctor, nos encargaremos de que Laura siga todas sus indicaciones-Contesto Ross por Laura

-Aproveche al novio que tiene, no cualquiera soporta esto de estar en hospitales y consultas, de verdad debe amarla-

-Lo sé doctor, es el mejor, pero no se lo diga por que se le va a subir a la cabeza-Secreteaban el doctor y Laura, aunque realmente todo mundo los podía escuchar

-Escuche eso y sí soy el mejor es por ti-

-Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, eso es nuevo en él-Vanessa contesto entre risas, por lo que dijo Ross.

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos, muchas gracias doctor por todo y nos vemos la próxima semana-Damiano le dio la mano al doctor en forma de despedida y los papás de Laura, Vanessa, Ross y por supuesto Laura emprendieron el camino hacia la salida.

Ross como siempre se estaba dirigiendo a la parte trasera del hospital en donde ya tenían el carro de los papás de Laura listo para ir a su casa, para de esta forma evitar a los medios, pero cuando estaban por llegar al automóvil, de forma inesperada empezaron a llegar algunos reporteros y paparazis, todos quisieron evitar que llegaran hasta Laura.

-¿Laura nos puedes decir si es verdad que abortaste?-dijo un reportero

-¿Laura, Ross te obligo a hacerlo?-

-¿Qué pasara ahora con Austin &amp; Ally, es cierto que lo van a cancelar por tu embarazo?-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo han mantenido en secreto su relación?

-¿Cuánto tenías de embarazo?-Y así una pregunta tras otra sobre todos esos rumores que habían surgido y que hacían que Laura se sintiera terrible, pues ella sabía que de todas las preguntas la única con una respuesta verdadera y que podría calmar todo era sobre su relación con Ross, así que Laura decidió hacer que detuvieran la silla de ruedas en donde Ross la llevaba para decir unas palabras.

-Les responderé todas sus preguntas, lo prometo y aclararé todas las dudas que tienen, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, le diré a mi mamá y a mis productores que organicen alguna rueda de prensa o algún evento, déjenme ir a casa a descansar unos días, gracias por estar al pendiente de mi salud y por estar preocupados por mí, los amo-Fueron las palabras de Laura y siguió su camino, los reporteros se quedaron sin palabras por un momento por escucharla y luego continuaron

-¿Nos dirás todo sobre tu relación con Ross?-

-¿Para cuándo será dicha reunión?-Pero Laura prefirió hacer oídos sordos a tantas preguntas, llegaron al auto y se subieron todos a excepción de Ross que traía su carro y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de ella y en el camino Laura iba hablando con sus papás.

-Mamá ¿Crees que puedas organizar esa rueda de prensa en esta semana?-

-Laura tu escuchaste al doctor no debes de trabajar ni excederte con tu trabajo-Contestó su papá

-Lo sé papá, pero necesito hacerlo por mí y por Ross-

-Laura ¿Estás pensando en decir la verdad?-Preguntó Vanessa

-Si Vane es tiempo ya, creo que eso podría detener todos los rumores-

-Pero Laura tú te has empeñado tanto en mantener tu relación en secreto por tanto tiempo, ¿Ross te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-No Vane, pero si lo quiero hacer por él, lo están dejando muy mal con todo esto del supuesto embarazo y que aborte.-

-Si hermana, pero igual puedes solo decir lo que realmente tienes, no tienes por qué descubrir tu relación con Ross-

-Laura, ¿hija estas segura?-Pregunto Ellen

-Nunca he estado más segura mamá, creo que es tiempo de hacerlo-

-Bien, te apoyaremos en todo, voy a hablar con Kevin para organizarlo todo y le comentare todo esto-

-Gracias Mamá, y otra cosa, no le comenten nada a Ross de momento, yo lo haré pronto-

-Si claro cuenta con ello-Damiano contesto y en eso llegaron a casa y Ross atrás de ellos

-Yo sigo pensando que no es buena idea por el momento, pero sabes que te apoyo en todo-Vanessa concluyo y pronto todos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, Laura ayudada por Ross, ellos pasaron toda la tarde en la sala viendo películas junto con Raini y Calum que habían llegado a saludar a Laura, ahí les comento de la rueda de prensa que harían y les pidió que estuvieran ahí presente con ella como apoyo y claro que ellos aceptaron. Ross y Calum se despidieron de todos y se fueron cada quien a su casa y Raini se quedó con Laura a dormir.

-Raini ¿Tú crees que hago bien al contarles a todos que es mi novio desde hace más de dos años?-

-¿Vas a decirle a todos la verdad sobre Ross?-Pregunto algo incrédula Raini

-Sí, ya es tiempo, aún tengo miedo, pero creo que es lo mejor-

-Wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero sabes que te apoyo en todo y si tú crees que ya es tiempo pues adelante, Ross estará más que feliz-

-Lo sé, solía creer que lo hacía solo por él, pero también me da gusto a mí, aun siento que algo va a pasar, pero es necesario por todo lo que está pasando con los rumores y demás. Lo diga o no todos ya creen que es mi novio, pero de una mala manera-

-Todo saldrá bien Laura, por el momento creo que es lo que menos debería importante, con todo lo de tu enfermedad y eso, pero sé que lo haces por cómo están dejando a Ross con todo esto de tu supuesto embarazo y tu aborto-

-Sí Raini, eso es lo que más me preocupa, Ross es bueno y si hubiera pasado algo así, aun con la estúpida forma que tuvo para reaccionar, sé que él no me hubiera obligado a algo así como abortar, incluso creo que sería un excelente papá-

-Te imaginas, Ross y tú con hijos, serán hermosos sus hijos, tendrán muchos tíos que los consentirían, obviamente yo sería la más consentidora-

-Sí lo creo, pero para eso aún falta mucho, estamos muy chicos para pensar en tener hijos, siempre nos hemos cuidado, sé que no es 100% efectivo, pero somos precavidos, no queremos por el momento hijos-

-Entonces alguna vez han hablado sobre eso-

-Sí Raini, muchas veces, dice que viviremos en una casa con vista al mar y acceso a la playa, él quiere tener 5 hijos y yo solo 2, pero estoy segura de que me convencerá con eso de los 5 hijos, seguiremos trabajando en nuestra música, pero aun así no descuidaremos a nuestros hijos, suena muy lindo y sinceramente lo anhelo, cuando termine con él me arrepentí de inmediato, estaba enojada por algo que juntos podíamos arreglar, pero después paso todo lo de estar hospitalizada-

-Espera, ¿Terminaste con Ross? ¿En qué momento?-

-Después de la reunión que tuvimos con Kevin y Heath en el estudio nos fuimos a platicar y pues yo me sentía muy herida por lo que me dijo y termine con él, me sentía muy… no se Raini, fue una tontería, pero como te digo, lo bueno fue que pudimos arreglar todo, hubieras visto su cara cuando termine con el-

-No amiga, hubieras visto su cara cuando estábamos en el hospital, dice Rydel que lloraba como un bebé-

-Pobre de mí Rossy, lo he hecho sufrir tanto en tan poco tiempo-

-Lo bueno es que ya están juntos otra vez y que vas a curarte de esto que tienes-

-Eso espero Raini-Laura y Raini se dieron un abrazo-De verdad deseo mucho ya ponerme bien-

-Lo harás, todos ayudaremos-

-Laura, ya es tarde hija, debes descansar-Entró Ellen al cuarto de Laura al ver que aún seguía la luz prendida.

-Si mamá ya vamos a dormirnos-

-Buenas noches niñas, las quiero-

-Buenas noches Ellen-

-Buenas noches mamá-Ellen apago la luz del cuarto y Raini y Laura se recostaron en la cama para dormir.

Pasaron varios días con Laura descansando en su casa con Ross pasando todo el día ahí, cuidando de ella y consintiéndola de todo junto con su familia y amigos. Ross y Laura estaban en su cuarto viendo una película, aunque en realidad era más una sesión de besos.

-Extrañe tanto tus labios, sé que si nos hemos besado, pero no nos habíamos besado así-Dijo Ross a Laura mientras se encontraban en la cama de ella.

-Guarda silencio y bésame, no tardan en llegar mis papás y quiero aprovechar este tiempo-Laura se subió encima de Ross para besarlo más profundamente, mientras Ross acariciaba la espalda ella.

-Te amo Laura, quisiera hacer más, pero no sé si te afecte a tu tratamiento-

-Yo también lo deseo Ross, pero hoy no tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo Laura besando nuevamente a Ross.

-Laura, la reunión…-Entro Ellen al cuarto de Laura y Ross como pudo se paró de la cama, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella los vio en esa incómoda situación

-Mamá, yo lo siento, yo-

-Señora Marano, no sé qué decir, lo siento-Ross y Laura se encontraban muy nerviosos por como los habían encontrado.

-Ustedes dos abajo ¡ya!-Dijo Ellen y salió del cuarto para darles oportunidad de calmarse, pero al salir solo se reía, ella sabía que era algo normal, más porque los dos se pusieron muy nerviosos y se trababan, sin embargo no podía dejar las cosas así pues debían tener respeto por la casa y por ellos. Ross y Laura bajaron las escaleras todos temerosos y nerviosos.

-¿Mamá?-Entraron Laura y Ross a la sala

-Tomen asiento chicos-

-Señora Marano, yo quiero pedirle disculpas, aunque realmente no estábamos haciendo nada, pero sé que no se veía muy bien lo que estábamos haciendo-

-Ross tranquilo, agradece que no fue Damiano, el si te hubiera sacado de la casa, yo los entiendo chicos, sé que pues son jóvenes y las hormonas y todo eso, pero solo les pido que no sea aquí, no puedo prohibirles que se besen así, pero te lo repito, si fuera tu papá Laura tu sabes cómo reaccionaría-

-Si mamá lo sé, lo sentimos mucho-

-Bueno ya basta de disculparse, yo venía a decirte que la reunión con los medios será mañana-

-Gracias mamá, Ross ¿Podrías disculparnos un momento a mi mamá y a mí?-

-Claro amor, voy a recoger las palomitas y los refrescos a tu cuarto-y así Ross subió las escaleras.

-Mamá, podrías no comentar nada con Ross sobre lo que voy a hacer-

-Claro hija, pero ¿Por qué?-

-Es que no quiero que me vaya a detener o vaya a querer hacerlo él, esto es algo que yo quiero decir-

-Bien hija, no te preocupes, entiendo por qué quieres que sea así, entonces ¿Qué usarás para mañana?-Cambio el tema Ellen por que vio que Ross venia bajando.

-Aún no se, quiero verme bien-

-Bueno baby, eso no es difícil, tu siempre te ves bien-Comento Ross entrando a la sala nuevamente.

-En eso Ross tiene razón, no te preocupes yo me encargo de buscarte algo lindo-

-Gracias mamá-

-Bueno yo tengo que irme, mi mamá me llamo, al parecer ya supieron de la reunión y quieren hablar conmigo-

-Sí cariño, no te preocupes mamá ya está aquí-

-Y claro ya no pueden estar besándose en el cuarto-Dijo Ellen riéndose por la cara que pusieron los dos.

-Mamá-Reclamó Laura por lo que dijo Ellen

-Lo siento, pero deberían ver su cara, bueno Ross los dejo para que se despidan, nos vemos mañana en la reunión-

-Hasta mañana Ellen-comento Ross dándole un beso en la mejilla como forma de despedida-Te veo mañana hermosa, descansa y lo siento por lo de hace rato, no era mi intención que nos descubrieran así.

-No fue solo tu culpa amor, si mal no recuerdo, yo también te estaba besando-

-Bien dejémoslo en que fue culpa de ambos y que no se repita-

-Totalmente de acuerdo-Y Laura se acercó a besar a Ross para despedirse, pero él profundizo un poco más el beso.

-Desearía quedarme más, pero debo irme, te amo princesa-

-Y yo también quisiera que te quedarás, pero te veo mañana, también te amo-Ross subió a su carro y se dirigió a su casa, Ahí lo esperaban todos en la sala.

-Hola familia-Saludo Ross

-Hola hijo, siéntate, debemos hablar-contesto Mark a Ross

-Ok, pero me están asustando-

-No es nada malo hijo, es sobre la reunión de mañana ¿Sabes de que quiere hablar Laura?-

-Bueno tengo entendido que de su enfermedad, quiere aclarar los rumores sobre su supuesto embarazo y el aborto y supongo que negará nuestra relación-

-¿Supones?-

-Sí bueno, ella es la que siempre ha querido mantenerla en secreto y estoy seguro que con todo esto que ha pasado seguirá siendo así-

-¿estas tu preparado para lo que te puedan preguntar mañana hermanito?-Pregunto Rydel

-Bueno pues como siempre, diré que solo somos amigos, que si he estado a su lado este tiempo es porque es una muy cercana amiga y además es mi co-estrella y nos estimamos todos, Calum y Raini también estuvieron ahí-

-Creo que es creíble lo que dices y estoy segura de que Laura sabrá aclarar todo como siempre de la mejor manera-Comentó Stormie tomando las manos de Ross, pues sabía que le dolía el no poder decir que Laura era su novia.

-Bien, me siento algo cansado, voy a subir a dormir-

-¿No piensas cenar hijo?-

-No mamá, me la pase comiendo con Laura de todo, no tengo hambre-

-Bien, descansa Rossy-y le dio un beso en la mejilla como forma de despedida, se despidió de su papá y de sus hermanos y subió a su cuarto, al día siguiente se despertó temprano y se alisto para la reunión con los medios, sería en una de las salas de conferencia de los estudios donde grababan Austin &amp; Ally, cuando estuvo listo se subió a su carro y se fue directo, quería llegar temprano para ver a Laura.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Ross a Calum y a Raini, que al parecer habían tenido la misma idea de llegar temprano.

-Hola Ross, ¿Estás listo para esto?-preguntó Raini

-Bueno pues estoy algo nervioso, pero creo que todo saldrá bien, Laura sabe muy bien manejar a los medios, solo espero que de verdad dejen de creer ese estúpido rumor sobre que está embarazada y que yo la hice abortar-

-Lo harán-Dijo Calum-Todo saldrá bien amigo, no te preocupes, aquí estamos nosotros para apoyarlos en todo.

-Gracias chicos, saben que el apoyo es igual-

-Lo sabemos, pero deja primero embarazo a mi novia y luego ya me ayudas con todo esto-comento Calum en forma de broma

-Como dices loquera Calum-

-Hola chicos-Saludo Laura.

-Bien chicos es hora, vamos-dijo Kevin llegando a donde estaban ellos

-Pero ¿Aún es temprano no?-Pregunto Ross.

-Sí, pero vamos a alistarnos, ya hay varios medios ahí-Comento Heath

-Todo saldrá bien Laura-

-Lo sé Kevin, solo estoy algo nerviosa-Al decir esto se adentraron a la sala y tomaron lugar al frente en una mesa donde tenían varios micrófonos.

-Creo que nunca habíamos hecho una reunión con los medios así de grande-Comento Calum sorprendido por la cantidad de reporteros que estaban ya dentro de la sala y por qué se veía que seguían llegando más.

-Sí, lo sé y de esto depende que nuestro programa continúe o se acabe ahí-Heath contesto

-Bien cero presión para Laura-Ross abrazo a Laura al decir esto y extrañamente, contrario a lo normal ella no se quitó como acostumbraba cuando habían cámaras o alguien cerca de ellos. El tiempo pasó y ya era la hora de comenzar con el show y Kevin tomo la palabra y dijo que él junto con Heath iban a estar moderando la reunión pasando la palabra a quienes ellos pensaran era conveniente, pero que primero Laura quería decir unas palabras y después de esto Laura tomo el micrófono y comenzó con su discurso.

-Buenos días tengan todos, gracias por venir, bueno se que no vinieron solo por los saludos y ustedes están deseosos de saber la verdad, así que sin más vueltas, esta es la verdad:

Hace unas semanas yo comencé a sentirme mal, yo pensé que era solo cansancio por el trabajo, por los viajes, porque muchas veces solo dormía durante los vuelos y no hice mucho caso a lo que mi cuerpo estaba gritándome, estaba exhausta, agotada, pero lamentablemente eso no era todo, junto con el cansancio, había algo más, suelo, o solía ser una persona que comía a sus horas y que cuidaba mucho mi alimentación para evitar enfermarme y cosas así pero lo empecé a descuidar mucho por los múltiples vuelos que tenía que hacer cada semana, y eso me llevo a tener ahora una muy fuerte anemia, según mis doctores dicen que si no me cuido podría esto convertirse en un cáncer, es por eso que tenía todos estos desmayos, por eso el estómago se me revolvía, por eso Ross-al decir su nombre volteo a verlo y le sonrió-quien estaba conmigo al momento que sucedió todo, me llevo de inmediato al hospital, hizo lo que mejor pudo para mantenerme despierta y gracias a él estoy aquí, no estoy embarazada y nunca lo estuve, no aborte, es algo de lo que no me sentiría orgullosa si lo hiciera, si lo estuviera créanme que me quedaría con mi bebé, pero eso no fue lo que paso-Laura se detuvo en medio de su discurso, suspiro, volteo a ver nuevamente a Ross luego a su familia que estaba al lado del escenario y vio cómo su hermana asentía como diciéndole que era lo correcto, que era el momento perfecto para decir todo-durante más de dos años he mantenido un secreto, algo de mi vida privada que yo quería guardar para mis amigos, para mi familia, para mí y para Ross, algo que tal vez al confesarlo pueda generar enojo y molestia en algunos de ustedes por haberlo hecho así o porque muchas veces tuvimos que mentirles para no tener que decir la verdad, para que no nos descubrieran, durante más de dos años Ross y yo hemos mantenido una relación de novios-fueron las últimas palabras de Laura después de que se empezara a escuchar mucho ruido en la sala y Kevin supo que era hora de tomar el micrófono, Ross se levantó y tomo la mano de Laura y ella lo abrazo. Pronto comenzaron a levantar las manos y Kevin habló por el micrófono.

-Les pido que hagamos esto con orden, levanten su mano y enviaremos el micrófono con ustedes para que puedan realizar sus preguntas-


	8. Chapter 8 DIA UNO & DESCUBIERTOS

**AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 8 DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA QUE HA SURGIDO EN MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO LES GUSTE... DISCULPEN QUE ME TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE HE ANDADO MUY OCUPADA CON LOS FINALES Y CON EL TRABAJO, PERO HOY AL FIN TUVE ALGO DE TIEMPO LIBRE PARA PODER ESCRIBIR...**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE SI LES GUSTA O SI QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE ALGO... ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**DIA UNO &amp; DESCUBIERTOS**

_Durante más de dos años he mantenido un secreto, algo de mi vida privada que yo quería guardar para mis amigos, para mi familia, para mí y para Ross, algo que tal vez al confesarlo pueda generar enojo y molestia en algunos de ustedes por haberlo hecho así o porque muchas veces tuvimos que mentirles para no tener que decir la verdad, para que no nos descubrieran, durante más de dos años Ross y yo hemos mantenido una relación de novios-fueron las últimas palabras de Laura después de que se empezara a escuchar mucho ruido en la sala y Kevin supo que era hora de tomar el micrófono, Ross se levantó y tomo la mano de Laura y ella lo abrazo. Pronto comenzaron a levantar las manos y Kevin habló por el micrófono._

_-Les pido que hagamos esto con orden, levanten su mano y enviaremos el micrófono con ustedes para que puedan realizar sus preguntas-_

Ross y Laura tomaron asiento y estaban hablando mientras Heath organizaba a todos, pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio y demás.

-No esperaba esto Laura-

-Lo sé, pero ya era tiempo, lo hice por ti-

-Gracias cariño, pero sabes que no era necesario, que yo hubiera esperado todo el tiempo que fuera necesario-

-Pero yo sentía que ya era tiempo de hacerlo amor, hablemos de esto más tarde ya están por empezar las preguntas-Dijo Laura y Ross solo asintió, se sentía contento, pero a la vez pensaba que era su culpa por presionar tantas veces a Laura, pensaba que tal vez ella no iba a estar muy feliz por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Bien empecemos con ustedes de Radio Disney-

-Gracias Heath, hola chicos, Jake Whetter de Radio Disney, ¿Por qué decidieron ocultar su relación por más de dos años?-Pregunto ella, Laura estaba por tomar la palabra, pero Ross decidió hacerlo primero.

-Hola Jake, un placer verte por aquí, la verdad decidimos hacerlo así porque cuando empezamos nuestra relación éramos muy jóvenes, no sabíamos si esto iba a durar y no queríamos arruinar lo que estaba empezando con Austin &amp; Ally, la verdad es que cuando empezamos las únicas que sabían de lo nuestro eran nuestras hermanas, Rydel y Vanessa, habíamos pensado en darlo a conocer cuando vimos que era algo más serio, pero el tiempo paso y creo que nos acostumbramos a llevar así la relación, de forma secreta, no era nada en contra de ustedes o de los fans, nosotros los amamos y agradecemos el hecho de que siempre nos han apoyado, realmente no seríamos nadie sin ustedes los medios ni nuestros fans-

-Gracias Ross por tu respuesta-Kevin dijo y se dispuso a darle el micrófono a alguien más-Bien vamos con CleveerTV

-Hola, Joslyn Davis de CleveerTV, sinceramente yo los conozco desde que comenzaron en Austin &amp; Ally y siempre percibí entre ustedes una gran química, es por eso que no me sorprende hoy el verlos juntos, aquí mi pregunta ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron novios?-Laura esta vez tomo la palabra.

-La verdad fue algo que no me esperaba, Ross me invitó ese día a una cita y ahí fue donde me lo pidió, desde el principio fuimos muy buenos amigos y acostumbrábamos a salir juntos muy seguido después de las grabaciones o los ensayos o en nuestros días libres, pero ese día fue diferente, me lo pregunto durante el postre y fue muy lindo y claro que le dije que si-

*Flashback*

Laura y Ross se encontraban enviándose mensajes de texto.

*Buenos días dormilón, ya estás listo para la presentación que tendrán hoy* Lau!

*Hola Lau, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que despertar tan temprano? Jajaja si ya estoy listo* Rossome

*No soy la única despierta por lo que leo* Lau!

*Ya lo sé, tú me despertaste* Rossome

*Jajaja no te creo, mejor cuéntame con que canción van a empezar*Lau!

*Solo serán dos canciones, empezamos con I want U bad*Rossome

*Me encanta esa canción, es de mis favoritas*Lau!

*Lo sé, siempre me lo has dicho y tú que haces*Rossome

*Solo aquí molestándote, la verdad es que te extraño*Lau!

*Yo también te extraño mucho, más de lo que pensaba*Rossome

-Bueno-Contesto Laura

-Es mejor así que con mensajes-

-Claro, así puedo escuchar tu voz-

-Pienso lo mismo, oye hablando de pensar, estaba pensando que cuando regrese podemos salir a dar una vuelta o algo-

-O algo suena bien-Contestó Laura con risa en su voz

-Estoy hablando enserio, hace mucho que no salimos tu y yo y no sé, te extraño, creo que eso ya lo dije-

-Si ya lo dijiste, yo también te estoy hablando en serio suena bien y salimos la semana pasada no es mucho tiempo-

-Para mí si lo es, me tengo que ir mi mamá me está llamando al parecer nos tenemos que ir ya, te llamo cuando ponga un pie en LA-

-Sí Rossome, cuídate, te…-dijo Laura impulsivamente pero se detuvo

-¿TE?-pregunto Ross

-Te portas bien, adiós-

-Adiós-colgaron y Ross se fue con su familia a la presentación que iban a tener, Laura se fue a arreglar para ir con Raini, pero los dos no podían dejar de pensar en esa cita (si es que podían llamarlo así) que tenían y ninguno de los dos sabía porque pues siempre solían salir, pero nunca lo habían planeado, siempre salía de momento, el concierto terminó y después de unas cuantas entrevistas esa misma noche todos se subieron al avión que los llevaría de regreso a LA y como Ross prometió solo puso un pie en LA y de inmediato le marco a Laura y ella de la misma forma contesto.

-Hola-

-Hola Laura, pues como te dije ya puse un pie en LA, ya estoy aquí, ¿tendrás tiempo hoy para salir conmigo?-

-Lo siento Ross ahora no puedo-

-Oh está bien no te preocupes, te llamo más tarde si estas ocupada-

-No estoy ocupada tonto, solo que ahorita no puedo, es muy temprano, ni siquiera me he levantado de la cama-

-Cierto es muy temprano, bueno ¿te parece que te recoja para ir a comer?-

-Claro eso estaría perfecto-

-Ok entonces a las 2 paso por ti, te veo al rato-

-Te espero-Tan pronto como colgaron se dispusieron a arreglarse para su cita, Ross se apresuró a llegar a su casa y Laura a ir con Vanessa para que la ayudara.

-No entiendo porque tienes que arreglarte tanto, es Ross con quien vas a salir, sales con el casi todos los días-

-Lo sé ni yo lo entiendo-

-¿Te gusta Ross?-

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?-

-Te conozco hermanita y nunca te había visto así-

-Creo que sí, sé que somos amigos, pero se ha dado todo tan perfecto-

-Pues ojala y no te decepciones si no es lo que tú piensas o lo que tú quieres-

-No importa, mientras sea amiga de Ross y este siempre en mi vida-y con eso siguieron arreglándose, bueno Laura, Vanessa ya lo estaba

-Ya estas lista, te ves hermosa, si no se fija en ti entonces realmente está ciego-

-Hay Vane las cosas que dices, ¿De verdad me veo bien?-

-De donde salió esta Laura insegura, claro que te ves súper-pronto sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de Ross

-Ya está aquí, te veo luego-

-Cuídate hermanita, te quiero-

-Yo también, adiós-Laura bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba el con la típica sonrisa que lo caracteriza, la sonrisa que Laura tanto ama.

-Hola-

-Hola, ¿Lista?-

-Claro, vámonos-

-OK, mi mamá me presto su carro, pero no te preocupes no iremos muy lejos-

-Confió en ti Ross, no importa hasta donde me lleves, solo ve con precaución-

-Claro linda-Al escuchar Laura se sonrojo y Ross se puso nervioso y los dos se fueron en silencio todo el camino-

-Llegamos, espero te guste, sé que tu comida favorita es la italiana-

-Creo que si me conoces-Ross se bajó del carro y se apresuró para abrir la puerta de Laura, por lo general cuando salían iban a lugares cerca del estudio o de sus casas pues eran muy chicos para manejar, o salían con sus hermanos.

-Vamos señorita-

-Gracias caballero-Los dos entraron al restaurant y ordenaron lo que iban a comer, estuvieron hablando mientras comían y también se sentían algo nerviosos, no entendían bien por qué ese día se sentían así bueno Ross si lo sabía, pero nunca se había puesto así por una chica, llegaron al postre y Ross pensó que era el momento de decirle a Laura todo lo que sentía.

-Laura yo quería decirte, preguntarte, decirte-

-Decirme o preguntarme-

-Preguntarte, bueno es que realmente primero quiero decirte algo, yo, bueno tú, ósea nosotros-

-No te estoy entendiendo nada-

-Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso-Ross tomo la mano de Laura, tomo aire y continuo-Me gustas Laura, mucho, de hecho no creo que solo sea algo pasajero, es algo más, yo te quiero y quería preguntarte si querías, si tú quieres ser mi novia-Laura no podía creer lo que Ross le estaba diciendo, pues aunque no lo hubiera aceptado ella sentía lo mismo por él.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia Ross-

*Fin del flashback*

-Bien siguiente pregunta, FANLALA-

-Hola, Carissa de Fanlala, ¿No creen que todo esto de ocultarnos su relación cambie en algo la forma en que los vemos?, la verdad a mi si me molesto pues siempre les pregunte que si estaban juntos y ustedes lo negaron muchas veces y no me parece justo pues de cierta forma si no fuera por nosotros ustedes no serían tan conocidos.-Ahora fue Calum quien tomó la palabra para contestar

-Hola Carissa, si creemos que tal vez esto afecte de alguna forma, pero somos personas como tú y como todos ustedes, somos humanos y cometemos errores, Ross y Laura nunca lo hicieron por molestarlos, simplemente cuando comenzaron ellos decidieron mantenerlo así porque no sabían si fueran a durar, nosotros como sus amigos les dijimos que estaba bien que lo hicieran así, no vimos gran problema, es algo personal y creo que el haberlo mantenido de esa forma los ha ayudado a tener la relación que tienen, pues han podido tener en cierta forma una relación como cualquier otro joven, si se preocupaban por los medios y todo, pero cuando estaban solos, cuando no había medios o alguien que no supiera de su relación uno los podía ver siendo solo ellos, dos jóvenes sumamente enamorados, yo me preocuparía mas por el hecho de que si ahora no cambiara su relación ahora que han sido _descubiertos_.

-Excelente respuesta Calum, nosotros nos sentimos igual, cuando empezaron, estaban jóvenes tenían solo 16 años, uno no puede saber si su relación va a ser duradera cuando uno tiene 16 años, ellos en cierta forma han sido muy inteligentes en cuanto a su relación se trata, siempre han sido muy profesionales también en cuanto a su trabajo y en todo momento nosotros los apoyamos, desde ese día que llegaron los dos al estudio y nos dijeron somos novios, la verdad no nos sorprendimos, era algo que ya veíamos desde prácticamente el día uno, había esa química siempre entre ellos que era difícil no imaginarlos así, pero también les sugerimos mantenerlo en secreto porque no queríamos que pensaran que solo era para darle publicidad al show, ellos empezaron a andar unos días antes de que saliera al aire el capítulo donde Ally descubre que le gusta Austin.-Respondió Heath y busco quien más quería hacer alguna pregunta-bien popstar pueden hacer su pregunta

-Hola, Popstar, yo solo quisiera preguntar ahora que ya se descubrió su relación, ¿nos dejaran ver más momentos RAURA?-

-Bueno ya no tenemos nada que ocultar, creo que eso es algo bueno para todos, nosotros, bueno yo tenía algo de temor porque se descubriera todo esto, pero espero tampoco nuestra relación cambie, hablando de RAURA ni tampoco con ustedes ni con nuestros fans-

-Nosotros amamos RAURA-Raini comento.

-Bien una última pregunta chicos, se nos acabó el tiempo, Justine Magazine-

-Si no hubiera pasado todo esto de tu supuesto embarazo y demás, ¿Creen que algún día nos hubieran dicho de su relación, o pensaban mantenerla siempre en secreto?-

-Lo habíamos hablado muchas veces-comenzó Laura-siempre pensábamos bueno primero veamos si funciona, luego bueno esperemos a que pase TBM, bueno esperemos a terminar la tercera temporada, siempre lo aplazábamos, pero la verdad siempre hablamos de eso, de cuando sería el momento adecuado para decirles la verdad, creo que aunque tuvimos muchas oportunidades nunca estuvimos preparados para hacerlo, pero ahora todo se dio, no de la forma que me gustaría pues nos juzgaron y acusaron de cosas muy graves incluso antes de consultarlo con nosotros, pero creo que ya era tiempo, ahora vemos como se da todo-

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, sé que muchos quisieran hacer más preguntas, pero Laura aun esta algo delicada de salud y tenemos que cuidarla por eso el tiempo limitado de la conferencia, pero prometemos pronto resolver todas sus dudas-Kevin cerro el evento con estas palabras, Ross ayudo a Laura a levantarse y a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Calum, Raini y sus familias los seguían.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?-Pregunto Laura a su mamá

-Estuvo bien cariño, no hubiera podido hacerlo mejor, hablaron con el corazón y aclararon todo-

-Si Laura no te preocupes nada va a cambiar entre ustedes-Dijo Rydel

-Eso es seguro linda, siempre estaré contigo-Ross abrazo a Laura al decir esto-pero ya es hora de que vayas a tu casa porque no quiero que nada malo te pase-

-Bien, bien, estas peor que mi doctor, ¿Te llamo al rato ok?-

-Si cariño, pero descansa, hazme caso-

-Claro Ross, te amo, adiós-Se dieron un beso rápido en los labios y Laura se fue con sus papas, Ross se fue en su auto junto con Calum y los demás como llegaron al evento. Cuando iban en el carro Calum y Ross iban hablando.

-Aun siento que yo fui quien orillo a Laura a decir toda la verdad-

-¿Realmente la embarazaste y la hiciste abortar, porque si no fue así no entiendo cómo es que la orillaste a hacerlo?, ella quiso hacerlo, muchas veces hablaron de eso y ella no lo hizo.

-Yo sé que eso no es verdad, no la embarace ni nada por el estilo, pero pudo solo decir que estaba enferma y era suficiente-

-Ross, Laura te ama y si lo hizo por la razón que lo haya hecho créeme que no está arrepentida, la conozco y lo sé-

-Pues aun pienso que tal vez yo la presione muchas veces con esto y todo es mi culpa-

-Habla con ella y veras que no es así como dices, probablemente si antes tú eras el más entusiasmado en decir todo, pero hoy yo la vi muy feliz de dejar que todo mundo los viera juntos, te abrazo enfrente de los medios incluso antes de que empezara todo-

-Lo sé, es genial Laura, es la mejor y yo también la amo demasiado amigo, no sé qué haría si ella no estuviera en mi vida-

-Eso no tienes que decirlo, se ve a kilómetros de distancia, por eso como dijo Heath no nos sorprendió cuando nos dijeron de su relación, incluso yo llegue a pensar que ya se habían tardado, pero era algo que ustedes solos debían de descubrir-

-Ha sido un largo camino para llegar acá, pero creo que cada momento ha valido la pena y sé que faltan más bellos momentos que compartir juntos-

-Así será amigo, así será, pero por el momento mejor invítame a comer, tengo mucha hambre-

-Claro que sí, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos como Coss-

-Tu realmente shippeas mas Coss que Raura, por eso eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Calum entre risas, siempre bromeaban sobre eso. Laura en su casa se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, el haber dicho todo lo de su relación con Ross la hacía sentir liberada y su hermana lo noto.

-¿Te sientes muy bien verdad?-

-Sí creo que ya era necesario, Ross tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiré delante de el-

-Concuerdo contigo hermanita-dijo Vanessa riendo por el comentario de Laura

-Siento que ya era tiempo, que no podía ocultarlo más, sé que algunos estarán molestos y otros muy felices, pero no puedo hacer feliz a todo el mundo y mientras haga felices a todos los que amo, realmente no me importa lo que piensen los demás-

-Vaya hermanita hasta que entendiste, así debió de ser siempre, lo único importante aquí es tu felicidad, yo sé que es difícil por nuestro trabajo que no nos importen los fan, pero así como habrá gente que te apoye, también siempre habrá gente que no les guste lo que haces, tú tienes que encontrar el equilibrio entre una y otra, pero no siempre podrás hacer feliz a todos-

-Mi sabia hermana ha hablado, tienes razón, digo mucho tiempo los fans nos presionaban por querer tener RAURA y no los hice felices porque no quería decir nada, ahora sé que esos fans estarán más que felices por tener al fin confirmado RAURA-

-Lo malo es que ahora no los dejaran en paz con cientos de preguntas sobre su relación-

-Bueno creo que para eso también estoy preparada, siempre hay formas de contestar la verdad sin tener que decir todo, porque hay cosas que quiero guardar solo para mí-

-Claro hermanita, no vas a estar hablando de tu primera vez con Ross ni nada parecido ¿Verdad?-

-¡Vanessa! Claro que no, ni a ti te he platicado eso, al menos no en detalle-

-Gracias a Dios, porque realmente no me interesa saber mucho como lo hace Ross, wiuuuu!-Vanessa hizo como que le daban calosfríos al decir esto

-A ti lo que te interesa saber es como lo hace Riker, hoy lo vi platicando mucho durante la conferencia-

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?, claro que no, Riker y yo solo comentábamos lo bien que daban sus respuestas, muy acertadas-

-Si Vanessa y yo salgo con Calum, lo de Ross solo es para mantenerlo en secreto-

-¿De verdad todo este tiempo nos han engañado?-

-Vamos Vane soy tu hermana, dime la verdad-

-Si me gusta ¿Ok? Pero aún tengo dudas, no sé si yo le guste a él, nunca me lo ha dicho-

-Claro que le gustas hermanita, solo que a veces tienes que dejar que él lo note, de repente eres muy amable con él y en otras ocasiones ni siquiera lo saludas-

-Es que me da miedo dejarle saber lo que siento y no ser correspondida-

-Anímate hermanita veras que te llevaras una sorpresa-En ese momento Laura tuvo una genial idea, le pediría a Rydel y a Ross que la ayudaran para poder juntar a Vanessa y a Riker, ya era tiempo que alguien les echara la mano.


	9. Chapter 9 MENTIRAS & MOMENTOS

**Capítulo 9**

**Mentiras Engañosas &amp; Momentos Encantadores**

-¡Hola Delly!-Laura Saludo a Rydel.

-¡Hola Laura! ¿Vienes a buscar a Ross?-

-No, realmente vengo a verte a ti-Laura respondio mientras abrazaba a Rydel

-¿Y a que se debe que me honres con tu hermosa presencia?-

-Vamos Delly, lo dices como si nunca viniera a visitarte-

-Pues que recuerde desde que mi hermanito y tu empezaron a salir no me visitas tan seguido-

-Lo siento, procurare hacerlo mas seguido, pero dime ¿tienes tiempo para mi?-

-Claro cuñadita, vamos a mi cuarto-

-Vamos-Se fueron juntas riendo y bromeando hacia el cuarto de Rydel y en el camino se encontraron con Ross-

-No, lo siento hermanito, pero hoy Laura es mía, ella me lo dijo-Dijo Rydel jalando a Laura para ponerla detrás de ella y evitar que Ross la viera o la tocara-

-Ya lo sé Delly no te preocupes, saldré con Rocky, solo déjame darle un besito pequeñito a Laura y será toda tuya- dijo Ross suplicando- bueno tuya solo por la tarde, después seguirá siendo solo mía-

-Bien, bien, te espero en mi habitación Laura y solo me voy por que realmente no quiero ver como se besan-Rydel se metió en su cuarto y Ross y Laura aprovecharon para darse ese besito pequeñito, que de pequeñito no tuvo nada, fue bastante largo

-Si seguimos así saldrá Rydel por mi-

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, me vuelves loco, soy adicto a tus besos, no me culpes por no poder detenerme-Dijo Ross a Laura mientras la abrazaba y tenían las frentes unidas, parecía como si no se fueran a ver en años, cuando realmente se verían pronto.

-Vamonos adicto a Laura-Dijo Rocky al verlos en el pasillo- se nos hace tarde-Ross al escuchar a Rocky supo que no podría evitar las burlas y bromas de el por lo que acaban de escuchar, pero al final de cuentas no era nada mas que la verdad.

-Te veo en un rato-Ross le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a Laura y se despidió-Te amo baby

-Y yo a ti amor, nos vemos Rocky-Y con esto se metió Laura al cuarto de Rydel

-Estuve a punto de abrir esa puerta para jalarte, si eso es un besito pequeñito, no quiero ni saber que hara si es un gran beso-

-Ya Rydel, solo porque Elli esta ocupado sino estarías igual o peor que yo-

-Lo sé, pero bueno entonces, me imagino que vienes a contarme algo, a planear algo o no se… soy muy curiosa dime-

-Si vine a contarte algo, necesito tu ayuda-

-Soy toda oídos y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-

-Bien es sobre Riker y Vanessa-

-No digas mas, tenemos que planear algo para unir a ese par de cabezones que nada mas no se deciden ni uno ni otro a dar el primer paso-

-Exacto, es como si leyeras mi mente-

-Bien que tienes en mente-

-Bueno Ross y Rocky irán ahorita con Riker y mi hermana no tarda en salir del trabajo, Ross y yo pensamos en hacer que se encuentren casualmente en un restaurant-

-Pero ¿como harán eso?-

-Aquí es donde entras tu Delly, Ross y Rocky irán con Riker a comer a Via Venetto, el restaurante favorito de Vanessa, Riker ya esta alla esperándolos, le dijeron que queríamos celebrar que teníamos algo de tiempo libre, yo le dije a Vanessa que iríamos a comer ahí Ross, Rocky, Riker, ella, tu y yo, por el mismo motivo, pero al final solo estarán Riker y ella.

-¿Pero que tengo que hacer?-

-Bueno, tu le llamarás a Ross pidiendo que vayan a auxiliarte, obviamente Riker va a querer ir también, pero ellos le diran que alguien tiene que quedarse a esperarnos a mi y a Vanessa-

-Bien, pero y ¿si no funciona?

-Funcionará, tu sabes que Riker no se resistirá a pasar tiempo con Vanessa, además de que Mark fue quien llevo a Riker al restaurant porque a su carro le tocaba el servicio, así que solo estará el carro de Ross y sabes como es Ross con su carro-

-Cierto, no deja que lo maneje nadie mas que papá, mamá y tu. Bueno y que hay de Vanessa-

-A ella ya le llame, le dije que me ocupe un poco escribiendo una canción, sabes que ella respeta mucho mi tiempo como compositora, así que llegará al restaurant sola-

-Bien, pues al parecer tienes todo planeado-

-Si, algo hay de eso, pero falta algo, necesitamos asegurarnos de que den el primer paso, así que en un rato mas iremos al restaurant y haremos todo lo posible porque la reunión de grupo que pensaban ellos que tendrían se convierta en una romántica-

-¿Me imagino que hablaron con la gente del restaurant?

-Imaginas bien, así que vámonos, lleguemos con los chicos, desde la cocina espiaremos todo-

-Me sorprendes, parecemos agentes especiales-

-Realmente quiero a ese par juntos-

-Yo también, se nota a leguas que quieren estar juntos-Rydel y Laura se subieron al carro de ella y desde ahí marcaron el teléfono, Rocky, Ross y Riker en el restaurant y de pronto el teléfono de Ross sono.

-Bueno, Rydel, ¿En donde estas? Si ya estamos aquí, Rocky, Riker y yo, ¿que paso?, ¿pero estas bien?, ok, ok, no te preocupes Rocky y yo vamos por ti, si, Riker se puede quedar a esperarlas, ya voy en camino Delly-

-¿Qué paso, esta bien Delly?-Riker pregunto

-Si, solo se revento uno de sus neumáticos, me llevaré a Rocky para que me auxilie, tu espera aquí a Laura y a Vanessa-

-No, yo voy con Rocky, tu espera a tu novia y a tu cuñada-

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar manejar mi carro?, esperanos aquí no tardamos-

-Bien, no tarden y me llaman en cuanto estén con Delly-

-Claro Riker, no te preocupes ella esta bien-Después de 15 minutos Laura, Ross, Rocky y Rydel estaban en la cocina del restaurant esperando a que llegará Vanessa, Ross llamó a Riker para decirle que iban a tardar un poco mas porque al final habían tenido que llamar a una grua, pronto Vanessa llego al restaurant y vio a Riker y ambos se pusieron nerviosos pues notaron que estarían solos.

-Hola Riker-

-Hola Vane-Se levanto Riker para saludar a Vanessa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acerco a ella para retirar su silla y esperar a que se sentara. -¿Y Laura? Pensé que llegaría contigo-

-Ella en casa, escribiendo una canción, ya sabes como es con eso, me dijo que no tardaría que ya estaba por terminar, pero a veces ya no le creo, espero que al menos el hecho de que Ross vendrá la aleje de ese piano-

-Se de lo que hablas, Ross es igual, bueno creo que a todos nos ha pasado, pero es que cuando te llega la inspiración tienes que aprovechar y terminar lo que empezaste-

-Yo no se mucho de eso, ustedes son los músico, a mi pregúntame sobre preparar un papel o ir a una audición, la música no es lo mío, ni para bailarla; ¿Y tus hermanos, creí que vendrían juntos?-

-Ross y Rocky estaban ya aquí conmigo, pero al parecer a Rydel se le revento un neumático y fueron a auxiliarla, pensaron que seria rápido, pero al final tuvieron que pedir una grua y están esperándola-

-Bueno pues hagamos tiempo, solo espero que no tarden mucho, estoy hambrienta- De pronto sono el teléfono de Vanessa

-Laura-

-Hola Vanessa, ¿ya llegaste al restaurant?-

-Si estoy aquí con Riker, ya vienes en camino ¿verdad?-

-Lo siento, creo que tardare un poco más Ross me llamo y al parecer una grua se llevo su auto por dejarlo mal estacionado-

-¿Y entonces estas tu con ellos?

-Si hermanita, vine por ellos, pero necesitamos dejar el carro de Rydel en el taller y luego ir a recoger el de Ross y no creo que sea algo rápido, pero si Riker y tu están ahí pues ustedes coman-

-Algo me dice que esto lo tenían planeado-

-Vanessa no seas ridícula, yo se que me odiarías si hiciera algo así, solo fue algo que paso, pero disfruta, es tu lugar favorito, no lo desperdicies-

-Bien, pero en la noche tenemos que hablar, no te creo nada de nada-

-Te quiero hermanita, disfruta-

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Riker y Vanessa le explico todo lo que le conto Laura.

-Todo esto me parece muy sospechoso-comento Vanessa

-Lo se, a mi también, pero pues no hay que desperdiciar esta oportunidad, se que es tu restaurant favorito-

-Si es mi favorito, y la verdad si estoy hambrienta así que Riker Lynch ordenemos, porque si no no respondo-

-Bien déjame llamar al mesero- Los dos ordenaron su comida y empezaron a platicar de todo y nada, Ross, Rocky, Rydel y Laura observaban todo desde la cocina, al principio se notaba que los dos estaban nerviosos, pero poco a poco las cosas empezaron a fluir solitas, fue cuando los 4 decidieron que ya habían logrado su cometido y se fueron juntos a casa de los Lynch.

-Pase una tarde muy agradable a tu lado Riker-

-Yo también Vane, wow ya es muy tarde, no me había dado cuenta-

-Es cierto ya son las 8 de la noche, hemos estado aquí por mas de 4 horas-

-Bueno dicen que cuando la pasas bien se te va muy rápido el tiempo- Riker pidió la cuenta y pago y Vanessa renegó un poco por eso, pero al final Riker gano y pago por completo.

-Gracias por la comida-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Riker mientras caminaba junto a Vanessa hacia el carro de ella, cuando de pronto recordó algo- creo que tendré que tomar un taxi-

-¿Por qué? ¿Y tu carro?-

-No lo traigo, mi papá se lo llevo porque le tocaba el servicio-

-Yo te llevo, no puedo dejar que te vayas solo después de haber pagado la comida-

-Ya te dije que lo hice con mucho gusto-

-Lo sé pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, vamos subete-

-Gracias, pero sube tu primero- y al decir esto abrió la puerta del piloto para que Vanessa entrará en su auto y se dio la vuelta para subir al asiento del copiloto-

-Bien, ¿entonces a tu casa?-dijo Vanessa deseando que no terminara la velada aun.

-Pues…- se quedo pensando Riker, al no encontrar las palabras para decirle que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella.

-¿Te gustaría ir a…?-Vanessa no pudo terminar la pregunta pues estaba muy nerviosa

-Me encantaría- contesto Riker aun sin saber a donde o que es lo que le preguntaría Vanessa

-Podemos ir a caminar un rato por la playa-

-Claro- y al decir esto Riker se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Vanessa para ayudarla a bajar pues se encontraban muy cerca de la playa-

-Gracias- Vanessa puso la alarma al auto y se fueron juntos a caminar por la playa, no tenían un rumbo exacto solo caminaron y se sentaron en el primer lugar comodo que encontraron y ahí siguieron conversando y Riker encontró pronto valor y empezó a confesarle a Vanessa sus sentimientos.

-Me entantas Vanessa, siempre he pensado que eres una chica muy hermosa, no solo físicamente, eres íncreible en todos los sentidos-Vanessa se quedo sin palabras solo lo obsrvaba a él y poco a poco el espacio que había entre ellos se fue reduciendo, al grado de que estaban a centímetros de besarse.

-Tu también me gustas Riker-Fue lo último que dijo Vanessa antes de terminar de acercarse a Riker y besarlo, el beso fue lento, ambos disfrutaron el momento y borraron todo nerviosismo y todo temor, al terminar el beso Riker hablo.

-No se que pienses de esto, si crees que es algo apresurado me lo dices, pero quisiera saber si te gustaría ser mi novia-

-Me encantaría, pero aun tengo mis dudas-Vanessa quería hacer sufrir un poco a Riker

-Vane, dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que no te vas a arrepentir-

-Dejame pensarlo, prometo no hacerte esperar mucho-

-Bien seré paciente-Dijo Riker quien tenia sentimientos encontrados, pues no le había dado un no rotundo, pero tampoco le dio el si.

-Esta bien, acepto-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí quiero ser tu novia, ya lo pensé, y acepto ser tu novia-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Vanessa- De pronto sono el celular de Vanessa

-¿Mamá?

-Si Vanessa, soy yo, necesito que vengas pronto al hospital tu hermana tuvo una recaída.

-Pero esta bien ella, ¿que le paso?-

-Ven pronto aquí te explicaremos todo, ya todos están aquí excepto Riker-

-Si, el esta conmigo, vamos para alla de inmediato-Vanessa colgó y se levanto, Riker también y se fueron juntos al carro, ahí Vanessa le conto a Riker lo de Laura, cuando llegaron al hospital ahí se encontraban los Lynch y los Marano.

-¿Qué paso mamá?-Vanessa pregunto al ver a su mamá toda angustiada.

-Tu hermana sufrio una crisis nerviosa que hizo que se desmayara, Ross, Rydel y Rocky estaban con ella en casa de ellos, al parecer fue por algo que vio en la televisión-

-¿Pero que fue lo que vio?-

-No se bien hija, los que saben son ellos-dijo Señalando a los Lynch- pero Ross igual se encuentra como en shock, por lo mismo-Vanessa se dirigió con Rydel y Riker iba detrás de ella

-Rydel ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Creo que Ross y Laura no podrán superar pronto todos estos rumores que han empezado a surgir por lo de su supuesto embarazo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-En un programa de chismes empezaron a decir que durante la conferencia nunca dejaron que ellos pudieran hacer mas preguntas y que quedaron muchas dudas, que realmente no creen lo que dijeron y dicen que si fueron capaces de ocultar su relación por mas de dos años sin que ellos enteraran, que quien sabe que mas ocultan-

-Pero ellos ya explicaron todo-

-Si Vanessa, pero ahora están circulando un video, que a leguas se ve que es falso, pero en el se ve como si ellos estuvieran entrando a una clínica clandestina para hacer un aborto-

-Pero ellos no lo hicieron, porque se ensañan con ellos, nunca han dado de que hablar-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Vane, pero Laura se puso muy mal al ver el video, por que por la baja calidad del video si parece como si fueran ellos, incluso se ve como si llegaran en el carro de Ross-

-Y Ross que dice-Riker pregunto quien todo el tiempo estuvo al lado de Vanessa y de pronto la abrazo pues noto que era algo que necesitaba y para Rydel ese gesto no paso desapercibido.

-Así como lo ves, así ha estado desde que llegamos, esta muy asustado por Laura, tu sabes lo que dijeron los doctores-

-Si lo sé, pero tenemos que investigar quienes son los que están difamandolos-continuo Riker

-Si, Kevin esta viendo eso junto con un abogado, piensan llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias con esto, pero por el momento recibieron una llamada de los jefes de Disney-

-¿Laura sabe de esa llamada?-Cuestiono Vanessa

-Eso fue lo que la hizo desmayarse, van a cancelar el programa por tiempo indefinido-

-No pueden hacer eso, Austin &amp; Ally es su vida, han trabajado tan duro por ese programa, han dejado su vida ahí, han dado todo de ellos para darle vida a ese programa-

-Lo sabemos, creo que todos saben eso, pero conoces las clausulas de Disney, no pueden verse involucrados en problemas de este tipo-

-Me imagino como se debe de sentir mi hermana, debía estar yo con ella a su lado-Riker solto a Vanessa de pronto se sintió mal, pues pensó que ella se arrepentia de haber pasado el tiempo con el.

-No Vane, todo lo que paso hoy contigo y Riker fue idea de ella, todo lo planeo así-

-Pero, yo…-No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería decir pues vio que Riker se alejo de ella y no quería hacerlo sentir así

-No te arrepientas de lo que paso, hubieras estado con ella o no esto hubiera pasado, era algo _inevitable_, incluso aun con Ross a su lado apoyándola ella no lo pudo controlar

-Voy a hablar con Riker, creo que lo hice sentir mal-

-Si ve, yo voy con Ross necesita mucho de nosotros en estos momentos-y así cada una se fue junto a uno de los rubios

-¿Ross?-se puso Rydel frente a él, Ross se sentía terrible por todo lo que pasaba, no podía entender como alguien desearía hacerle daño a Laura de esa forma y se sentía peor porque no había podido hacer nada para que ella no se pusiera así, con todo lo del plan y estar platicando a Laura se le había pasado comer y Ross tmb lo había olvidado, por eso también le afecto mas la noticia y el ataque de nervios que le dio pues estaba débil por eso- Reacciona hermanito no me gusta verte así, dime algo.

-No puedo evitar pensar en que no la cuide, olvide que debía comer, olvide que no había tomado su medicamento y si no hubiera olvidado esas cosas, tal ves ella no estaría aquí.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa Ross, yo no se si eso hubiera ayudado en algo, pero no te lamentes por lo que no hiciste, cuando Laura reaccione vas a tener que estar ahí y ser fuerte por los dos, esto apenas empieza.

-Lo sé pero no se que hacer para arreglar todo esto, es que no puedo olvidar que yo también dude de ella-

-Hey no, no vamos a regresar a esa etapa-Rydel le dijo a Ross pasando su brazo alrededor de él y Ross recostó su cabeza en su hombro-no puedes seguir culpándote hermanito por lo que ya paso, ustedes saben cual es la verdad Ross y pronto van a _descubrir_ que nada de lo que dicen es real.

-Solo espero que sea pronto, no me gusta ver a Laura así, ella es muy buena Rydel, no puedo creer que alguien realmente pueda pensar así de ella-

-Tu también eres muy bueno hermanito-

-Pues al parecer aquí en todo esto yo soy el malo del cuento-

-Pero todos sabemos que no es así, es normal tener dudas dentro de una relación y es normal pelearse Ross, pero tu sabes también que no es fácil y si ha eso le sumamos que son figuras públicas y que cada vez tienen un poco mas de fama, creo que eso lo hace mas difícil, pero hasta el momento creo que han logrado superar cada obstáculo que se les pone enfrente y se que este también lo van a superar-

-Ya no se que esperar Rydel, creo que esto cada vez se hace mas y mas grande-Rydel al escuchar a Ross no supo que mas decir y solo lo abrazo, mientras estaban así salió el doctor

-¿Cómo esta Laura doctor?-Pregunto Damiano

-Hemos logrado estabilizarla, pero creo que lo mas conveniente será que se quede aquí esta noche, queremos realizarle varios estudios para ver que fue lo que paso, y ver si no ha avanzado la anemía-Ross no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que estaba, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.-De haber avanzado entonces si tendremos que preocuparnos pues será difícil evitar que se complique su estado y como lo dijimos antes esto se puede convertir en leucemia.


	10. Chapter 10 CONFESIONES Y CULPA

**Hola, yo se que ha sido bastante el tiempo que deje esta historia olvidada y se que probablemente no muchos la leeran, pero prometo que estaré subiendo capítulo nuevo cada sabado para poder terminar esta historia como yo siempre lo imagine, pues pensaba ya terminarla con este capítulo pero no es el final que yo había deseado para este fic, así que continuare...**

**Saludos**

**Riley Love**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**CONFESIONES &amp; CULPA**

_Previamente en DESCUBIERTOS_

_-¿Ross?-se puso Rydel frente a él, Ross se sentía terrible por todo lo que pasaba, no podía entender como alguien desearía hacerle daño a Laura de esa forma y se sentía peor porque no había podido hacer nada para que ella no se pusiera así, con todo lo del plan y estar platicando a Laura se le había pasado comer y Ross también lo había olvidado, por eso también le afecto más la noticia y el ataque de nervios que le dio pues estaba débil por eso- Reacciona hermanito no me gusta verte así, dime algo._

_-No puedo evitar pensar en que no la cuide, olvide que debía comer, olvide que no había tomado su medicamento y si no hubiera olvidado esas cosas, tal vez ella no estaría aquí._

_-Nada de esto es tu culpa Ross, yo no sé si eso hubiera ayudado en algo, pero no te lamentes por lo que no hiciste, cuando Laura reaccione vas a tener que estar ahí y ser fuerte por los dos, esto apenas empieza._

_-Lo sé pero no sé qué hacer para arreglar todo esto, es que no puedo olvidar que yo también dude de ella-_

_-Hey no, no vamos a regresar a esa etapa-Rydel le dijo a Ross pasando su brazo alrededor de él y Ross recostó su cabeza en su hombro-no puedes seguir culpándote hermanito por lo que ya paso, ustedes saben cuál es la verdad Ross y pronto van a__descubrir__que nada de lo que dicen es real._

_-Solo espero que sea pronto, no me gusta ver a Laura así, ella es muy buena Rydel, no puedo creer que alguien realmente pueda pensar así de ella-_

_-Tú también eres muy bueno hermanito-_

_-Pues al parecer aquí en todo esto yo soy el malo del cuento-_

_-Pero todos sabemos que no es así, es normal tener dudas dentro de una relación y es normal pelearse Ross, pero tú sabes también que no es fácil y si a eso le sumamos que son figuras públicas y que cada vez tienen un poco más de fama, creo que eso lo hace más difícil, pero hasta el momento creo que han logrado superar cada obstáculo que se les pone enfrente y sé que este también lo van a superar-_

_-Ya no sé qué esperar Rydel, creo que esto cada vez se hace más y más grande-Rydel al escuchar a Ross no supo que más decir y solo lo abrazo, mientras estaban así salió el doctor_

_-¿Cómo esta Laura doctor?-Pregunto Damiano_

_-Hemos logrado estabilizarla, pero creo que lo más conveniente será que se quede aquí esta noche, queremos realizarle varios estudios para ver qué fue lo que paso, y ver si no ha avanzado la anemia-Ross no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que estaba, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.-De haber avanzado entonces si tendremos que preocuparnos pues será difícil evitar que se complique su estado y como lo dijimos antes esto se puede convertir en leucemia._

-Ross, ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Rydel al ver que se había levantado al después de escuchar al doctor.

-¿Qué paso con Ross?- Stormie pregunto al llegar junto a Rydel.

-No lo sé mamá, pero espero que no haga ninguna locura- Contestó y vio como Ross se dirigía a la entrada del hospital, él quería que terminara todo esto y pensó que al enfrentarlos podría solucionarlo o al menos que los dejaran en paz un poco.

-¡MIREN ES ROSS LYNCH!- gritó uno de los paparazis que se encontraba ahí.

-Vengo a contestar sus dudas, a decir solo la verdad, ustedes pregunten y yo les voy a responder, prometo ser sincero- Dijo Ross al llegar cerca de ellos.

-¿Por qué esta Laura aquí?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-¿Es verdad que estuvo embarazada?-Siguió otro.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con el hecho de que Laura este aquí?-y Ross no pudo sentirse más culpable de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien si me permiten contestar sabrán la verdad-Ross tomo algo de valor para continuar-Laura se encuentra aquí porque tuvo una crisis, pues ella está muy delicada de salud, respecto a la siguiente pregunta, NO-dijo fuertemente- Laura nunca ha estado embarazada y si fuera el caso, créanme que yo me haría responsable, como lo comento ella en la rueda de prensa, llevamos poco más de 2 años de relación y no puedo negar lo enamorado que estoy de ella y por último, SI, si tengo algo que ver con el hecho de que ella este aquí, pero no por los motivos que ustedes creen, yo simplemente fui irresponsable y olvide que debía tomar su medicamento y que no había comido desde temprano, eso la debilita mucho.

-Ross ¿Qué puedes decirnos del video que circula en las redes sociales? ¿El video en donde se ve que llevas a Laura a una clínica a realizarse un aborto?-Se escuchó la pregunta desde el fondo y Ross busco con la mirada a la persona que hacia la pregunta.

-Es completamente falso, yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si supiera que Laura está esperando un hijo mío y sinceramente no entiendo cuál es su afán de hacerle daño a Laura con esto.-

-¿Y tú crees que deberíamos creerte, después de que supimos que ocultaron su relación y que nos mintieron infinidad de veces?-volvió a preguntar la misma persona

-Sé que no estamos en posición de exigir que nos crean, pero como ya se los explicamos anteriormente, si lo ocultamos fue porque al empezar éramos demasiado jóvenes y no sabíamos hasta dónde íbamos a llegar con nuestra relación, después simplemente quisimos experimentar esto de forma normal, o al menos lo más normal que nos fuera posible, sin estar rodeados de las cámaras.-

-¿Qué tiene Laura? ¿Es grave?-pregunto otro de los paparazis ahí presentes.

-Laura, ella tiene una anemia muy fuerte-Ross en este punto no pudo aguantar más y su voz se quebró, paso su mano por su cabello, en un intento de no mostrarse más vulnerable pues sentía que en cualquier momento podría empezar a llorar-estan por realizarle unos análisis para descartar una leucemia-todos lo veian atonitos pues nunca habían visto a Ross de esa forma, pues él había comenzado a llorar, él siempre se mostraba alegre, sonriendo, jugando cuando tenía una cámara enfrente, pero hoy era todo lo contrario, vieron a un Ross más humano, mas como ellos-yo.. Yo realmente me siento aterrado pues no deseo que nada malo le pase- concluyo Ross limpiándolas pequeñas lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos y de pronto se escuchó una voz que le dirigía unas palabras en lugar de una pregunta.

-Lo siento Ross, no pensé que fuera algo tan serio-

-Bueno no es algo que vas contando, pues es algo de la vida privada de Laura, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que tiene y si me disculpan, espero que con esto haya aclarado un poco más sus dudas, pero debo irme para ver cómo sigue Laura, en cuanto tenga más información sobre su estado prometo avisarles, pero por favor ya paren estos rumores que le hacen tanto daño a ella, créanme que si fuera solo el daño para mí, ni siquiera me importaría, pero es ella quien me preocupa-Comento Ross a todos para finalizar y de esa forma regresar al hospital, cuando llego a la sala de espera en donde se encontraban todos la noticia ya estaba en las redes sociales, todo lo que había dicho, videos, fotos, todo ya se encontraba ahí, incluso los Lynch y los Marano se encontraban viéndolo. Stormie se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y fue a abrazar a Ross para consolarlo pues sabía que no había sido nada fácil para el haber ido a decir todo eso.

-¿Qué hiciste mi pequeño Rossy?-Le dijo su mamá de forma amorosa como lo llamaba cuando se caía de pequeño o pasaba algo que lo hacía llorar.

-Simplemente quería que todo esto terminara.-Concluyo sin decir nada más, pero aun con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hijo, Laura ya despertó y quiere verte-Damiano llego a su lado y le dijo a Ross.

-Voy enseguida-Contesto Ross volteando a verlo-¿Cómo me veo mamá?-

-Como si acabaras de luchar contra tu peor enemigo, pero tranquilo Rossy-le contesto su mama tomando su cara entre sus manos-eres muy guapo y sé que a Laura no le importara como te veas con tal de que estés a su lado-

-Gracias mamá-le dijo Ross dándole un beso en la mejilla- ahora iré a ver como esta mi princesa-Stormie sonrió al ver como cada día mostraba más sus sentimientos.

Cuando llego a la habitación en donde se encontraba Laura abrió la puerta con cautela y entro para verla acostada en la cama y conectada a un sinfín de aparatos, razón por la cual Ross sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, pero deseaba ser el quien se encontrara en su lugar.

-Hey-saludo Laura al verlo

-Hey para ti preciosa- contesto Ross tratando de sonreír pues tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

-Ven acércate y cuéntame ¿Qué fue todo esto?- Pregunto Laura con cautela mostrándole a Ross una foto en donde se veía él hablando enfrente del hospital.

-Solo hago mi parte para que esto termine, no sé si hice bien, pero ya no quiero verte así, solo espero de verdad que esto pare-un avergonzado Ross comento sentándose al lado de Laura y para cambiar el tema pregunto-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te hicieron los exámenes?- Laura sabia la intención de Ross y pensó en dejarlo pasar por el momento

-Estoy bien baby, siento haberte asustado, vinieron hace un rato y me sacaron sangre, mañana vendrá el doctor con los resultados y para decirme que debemos hacer-

-Perdóname amor, por no haberte cuidado, fui tan estúpido al olvidar que debías-Laura interrumpió a Ross pues sabía lo culpable que se sentía.

-No fue tu culpa, yo soy la que lo olvido, me sentía tan bien, tan feliz, además todo lo provoco el video- Respondió Laura tratando de calmar a Ross

-¿Tú tienes idea de quien podría estar haciendo todo esto?-pregunto Ross a Laura para ver si ella tenía algún sospechoso, pues por su cabeza no pasaba nadie, él conocía a Laura y sabía que era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien y por tal motivo quisieran vengarse de ella.

-No lo sé, pero espero que Kevin y los abogados den con los responsables, realmente deseo que Austin &amp; Ally continúe-dijo Laura con tono triste.

-Por el momento no te preocupes por eso, esto se va a arreglar-Respondió Ross acercándose a su amor para darle un beso.

-Tengo miedo Ross-confeso Laura con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Miedo de que?-pregunto Ross tomando su mano y acariciando su mejilla.

-De que todo esto nos haga terminar-confeso Laura llorando

-Pero, ¿porque piensas que podría pasar eso? Mírame Laura, sé que apenas dimos a conocer lo nuestro y no fue lo que deseábamos, pero tú crees que todo esto me va a ahuyentar, te amo demasiado cariño-Contesto Ross algo nervioso

-No lo digo por eso Ross, yo no dudo que me ames, yo también te amo, pero que tal si Disney dice que debemos terminar para que podamos terminar la temporada, yo…-Laura se detuvo un momento y dudo en continuar-yo realmente lo consideraría.

-No digas eso por favor, yo voy a luchar por ti, por mí, por lo nuestro, no te rindas amor, por favor no te rindas, esto se va a solucionar y seguiremos siendo felices, solo debemos esperar para encontrar la solución, no te rindas por favor-al decir esto Ross tenía el rostro de Laura entre sus manos para asegurarse de que lo viera a los ojos y se diera cuenta que lo que decía era real aunque por dentro el sentía el mismo miedo de que esto nunca terminaría y su relación se rompería.

Ross se quedó con Laura hasta que ella se quedó nuevamente dormida y después fue a la sala de espera a buscar a su papá para hablar con él.

-Ellen, Damiano, Laura acaba de dormirse, necesitaba salir pues necesito hablar con mi papá, ¿Puedes?-pregunto Ross y Mark en ese momento se levantó soltando la mano de Stormie y despidiéndose de los Marano pues sabía que querría hablar con él de forma privada.

-Claro hijo, vamos a caminar un poco por los pasillos del hospital, no hay mucho a donde ir por aquí y con los paparazis afuera, creo que es lo más seguro-camino junto a Ross poniendo su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Papá me siento atado de manos, no sé qué más hacer para mejorar esto, no sé cómo manejar todo esto, me está superando grandemente-Ross confeso a su padre, y Mark lo vio sorprendido porque el raramente hablaba así o buscaba consejos, se sentía muy independiente siempre y que podía arreglar todo el solo, pero ahora sentía que más que nunca necesitaba a sus papas con él para ayudarlo.

-Hijo, realmente no me gustaría estar en tu lugar o el de Laura, pero creo que han manejado esto bien, cualquiera puede cometer errores, incluso yo los he cometido-dijo Mark tratando de consolar a Ross.

-Lo sé papá, pero tus errores no han dejado a nadie en el hospital y los míos sí-respondió Ross sintiéndose a un culpable por lo que pasaba a Laura

-Hijo, la enfermedad de Laura no es tu culpa, ni siquiera todo lo que han estado diciendo de ustedes-Mark se detuvo en uno de los pasillos y Ross se recargo en una de las paredes con la cabeza agachada y jugando con su anillo algo que hacia cuando se encontraba nervioso-Yo los he visto crecer Ross, a los dos, aun cuando Laura no es mi hija, la siento como una, pues la he visto crecer a tu lado, los dos se han convertido en unos jóvenes adultos responsables, trabajadores y he visto como han madurado como pareja tomando sabias decisiones, siempre pensando el uno en el otro y sé que al igual que siempre saldrán adelante de esto- concluyo Mark y abrazo a su hijo, no era mucho de hacer ese tipo de cosas pero sabía que hoy más que nunca su hijo necesitaba un abrazo.

-Laura dice que si se lo piden ella terminaría conmigo para que Austin &amp; Ally continúe y eso he de confesar que me aterra demasiado, yo no puedo estar sin ella papá-

-No creo que eso pase sinceramente, pero si llega a suceder pueden fingir nuevamente, lo hicieron durante dos años-

-Si papá, pero en el estudio nunca tuvimos que fingir solo cuando teníamos grabaciones con los fans o algún invitado de los medios de comunicación, no se papa sería muy difícil y conociendo a Laura ella no aceptaría que fuera así-Comento Ross comenzando a caminar pues vio que había gente caminando en el pasillo-¿Has hablado con Kevin o los abogados, saben algo ya sobre quien difundió ese video?

-Tenemos algunos sospechosos hijo, pero no estamos 100% seguros, en cuanto sepamos algo te lo informaremos a ti y a Laura-pronto estaban de regreso en la sala de espera, en donde ya se encontraban sus hermanos pues habían salido a traer algo para cenar.

-Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo esta Laura?-preguntó Rocky yendo a un lado de Ross para poder hablar un poco con él, pues es algo que comúnmente ellos dos hacían.

-Ella quiere mostrarse fuerte, pero todas esas máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo no le ayudan mucho-respondió Ross con tristeza en los ojos-pero es muy valiente mi princesa.

-Por algo estas con ella bro-Rocky le respondió golpeando su hombro de forma juguetona-¿Qué pensó de lo que hiciste?

-Realmente no la deje hablar de eso, pero sentí que me libere de algo, aunque no sé si realmente ayude-concluyo cuando llego Rydel a su lado con algo de comida para él, pero el con un gesto se negó a tomarlo

-Come, no es una opción, es una orden y como tu hermana mayor debes obedecer-dijo Rydel con mirada seria para que viera Ross que no estaba jugando, pero después suavizo un poco su mirada-necesitas estar fuerte para Laura, no querrás estar al lado de ella por no cuidarte-

Los Lynch y los Marano pararon la noche en el hospital, nadie quería moverse hasta saber cuál era el resultado de los estudios de Laura, era muy incómodo pero todos realmente la apreciaban.

Temprano por la mañana llegaron Calum, Rainy, Kevin y Heath. Ross al verlos se levantó para saludarlos.

-Hola Ross, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Kevin-¿Has visto a Laura?-

-Hola chicos, me da gusto que estén aquí, yo estoy bien a pesar de no dormir casi nada y pues anoche vi a Laura antes de que se durmiera, ella está bien, o eso quiero pensar para no ponerme mal, estamos esperando a que el doctor nos informe que es lo que está pasando.-Calum al escucharlo poso su mano sobre el hombro de Ross para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Ella estará bien, es muy fuerte-

-Gracias Calum, eso espero realmente-

-Así será amigo, solo hay que esperar a que el doctor nos lo confirme-Rainy siempre tan optimista contesto.

-¿A qué hora quedo el doctor de venir?- pregunto Heath

-No lo sé, solo dijo que vendría hoy pero no a qué hora.

-Bueno esperemos que llegue con buenas noticias-

-Eso espero Kevin, pero vamos a sentarnos, estoy seguro que mis papás y los de Laura querrán hablar con ustedes-

-Si nosotros también tenemos algo que hablar con ellos, que más tarde les informaremos a ustedes-comento Heath, llegando junto a Mark, Stormie y Damiano, Ellen se encontraba con Laura quien seguía dormida, ella había pasado toda la noche en vela cuidando de su hija.

Horas más tarde venían Ellen y el Doctor, Ross de inmediato se levantó, ansioso por saber si ya tenía los resultados.

-Buenos días-Saludo el doctor y todos respondieron al unísono- Me da tanto gusto ver lo unidos que son como familia y que todos estén aquí apoyando a la Señorita Marano.

-¿Ya tiene los resultados de los estudios doctor?-pregunto un muy ansioso Ross.

-Veo que alguien está desesperado, sí ya cuento con los resultados, a eso venimos, pensamos en informarles de una vez a ustedes, además de que la señorita Marano sigue dormida-

-¿y bien?-nuevamente Ross pregunto

-Bueno los resultados indican lo que yo pensaba-Ross pensó lo peor y agarro su cabello de forma desesperada, cuando termino levanto la vista para ver al doctor y esperar a escuchar lo que él tenía que decir-Laura tuvo solo una recaída pues el medicamento no le estaba haciendo bien, tuvimos que inyectarle grandes cantidades de hierro para fortalecer su sangre y con el tratamiento que estamos dándole aquí en el hospital se recuperara al 100 en unas dos semanas, pero ese tiempo tendrá que permanecer ella aquí internada, solamente es la anemia, gracias a Dios no se complicó más-Ross respiro y sintió un gran alivio al escuchar que no era Leucemia como él pensó.

-¿Eso es bueno verdad? ¿Ella va a estar bien cierto?-pregunto Ross al doctor

-Sí, hijo ella estará bien-contesto el doctor y todos se empezaron a abrazar, poco tiempo después se empezaron a despedir todos y como siempre al final solo estaban los Marano y Ross al lado de Laura, pues no querían despegarse de su lado ni un segundo.

-Ross, gracias por preocuparte por mi hermana, y por todo lo que haces por ella-

-Vanessa eso no me lo agradezcas, lo hago porque la amo, no es algo difícil para mí-

-Lo sé, pero quería darte las gracias, eres un gran chico y se que mi hermanita nunca podrá encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, estoy segura que estan hechos el uno para el otro-

-Gracias Vane, y tú para mi hermano-Dijo Ross con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y Vanessa de inmediato se sonrojo

-¿Él te lo dijo?-

-No era necesario, solo basta verlos, sé que no se dio en el mejor momento, pero Laura estará feliz cuando se lo cuentes-

-Aún no he querido decirle nada, hay cosas más importantes de las cuales debemos preocuparnos-

-Estoy seguro de que si se lo cuentas ahora, ella se pondrá feliz y le ayudara a su recuperación, solo un consejo que te doy-

-Wow, desde cuando eres tan sabio-

-Verás, lo he aprendido de tu hermana-

-Gracias Ross, se lo contare en cuanto la vea-

-Bien, yo tengo que salir un momento, me disculpas con tus padres, no pienso tardarme mucho-

-Claro, ¿pero a dónde vas?-

-Bueno yo le prometí a los paparazis que en cuanto supiera que tiene Laura se los diría-

-¿Y crees que es buena idea?

-No lo sé, pero por el momento quiero cumplir mi promesa-y después de eso salió a contarles a ellos que Laura solo necesitaba recuperarse de su anemia y estaría mejor que nunca, mientras tanto en los estudios de Disney Kevin, Heath y los papás de Ross ya tenían al culpable de todo el enredo que tenían sobre Ross y Laura y pronto irían tras él.


	11. Chapter 11 VENGANZA Y VIAJES

**Capítulo 11**

**VENGANZA &amp; VIAJES**

Había pasado un semana y después del estrés por saber el estado de salud de Laura, hoy era un día normal, Ross prácticamente vivía en el hospital, dormía, comía e incluso había conseguido que lo dejarán bañarse ahí, su familia le llevaba ropa y lo que necesitará todos los días, pues él ya les había dicho que no se separaría de Laura ni un segundo y pensaba cumplirlo, tenía miedo que tuviera una recaída cuando él no estuviera; en cuanto a él y los paparazzi era normal que fuera a verlos y platicara con ellos sobre Laura y su salud y como iba mejorando, Laura le había dicho que en cuanto pudiera iría ella a hablar con ellos también, ambos querían llevar las cosas tranquilas para evitar malos entendidos. Con respecto al culpable, Ross y Laura sabían que tanto sus papás como Kevin y Heath conocían ya el nombre de quien se encontraba detrás de todo lo que no entendían era el porqué, pero a ellos aún no les habían dado el nombre por cuestiones legales y por miedo a que Ross fuera a cometer alguna locura pero no faltaba mucho para que les dijera pues ya estaba la demanda. Con Disney todo seguía igual pero Mark, Damiano, Kevin y Heath tenían una plática pendiente con ellos. Mientras en el hospital Ross y Laura estaban teniendo una plática de lo más normal en ellos.

-Así que Sr. Lynch ¿Qué pretende hacer conmigo cuando me recupere y salga del hospital?- Pregunto Laura de forma coqueta

-Bueno pues en vista de que ya somos libres y podemos salir sin ningún problema, estaba pensando en que podríamos irnos de vacaciones, ¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto Ross dudoso y nervioso pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría Laura.

-Pienso que me vendrían muy bien esas vacaciones, solo hay que esperar para ver qué pasará con A&amp;A y lo planeamos- Contesto una muy animada Laura.

-Me encanta la idea, dentro de todo lo malo lo bueno es que ya no tenemos que ocultarnos, ya no debemos fingir ni escondernos, sé que no fue la mejor forma pero al menos podemos disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo-

-No lo sé Ross, yo no lo veo igual, todo esto ha sido muy difícil, nos han envuelto en gran cantidad de escándalos y siento que en cuanto salgamos nos van a perseguir y no nos van a dejar en paz. –

-No pienses así Babe, no todo tiene que ser así, tienes que ver el lado positivo de esto no sólo el negativo tu y yo lograremos que esto funcione.- Dijo Ross tratando de animar a Laura.

-Es solo que yo sabía que todo esto pasaría, por eso no quería que nuestra relación saliera a la luz-

-Laura, baby, nuestra relación salió a la luz por causa de los chismes no al revés-

-Lo sé, pero una cosa ha llevado a otra y ahora es una gran bola de mentiras-

-Que yo pienso desmentir una a una si es necesario, además estoy seguro que tanto tus papás como los mios están encargándose de todo esto-Comento Ross tomando las manos de Laura y viéndola a los ojos.

-Lo sé, papá me dijo que ya sabían quien es, pero que temen por lo que tu puedas hacer cuando sepas de quien se trata-

-Sí lo mismo me dijo mi papá, lo que me hace suponer que es alguien que ambos conocemos, pero no logro pensar en nadie-Dijo Ross pensando en quien podría ser, Laura era muy noble y nunca hacia nada para lastimar a nadie.

-Lo mismo pienso, pero no recuerdo a alguien a quien le haya hecho algo- Y así pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Ross y Laura platicando de todo y nada, alrededor de las 6 llegaron Mark, Stormie, Damiano, Ellen, Kevin y Heath.

-Hola chicos- Saludaron cuando entraron al cuarto y Ross y Laura contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me da gusto de verlos aquí a los dos-dijo Kevin

-Bueno en donde más estaríamos si no es aquí-Respondio Ross de forma bromista

-Tienes razón-respondio Kevin riéndose.

-Bueno chicos venimos a informarles sobre el tema de Laura y todo lo que han dicho.-Empezo Mark de forma seria-

-¿Y bien, que es lo que ha pasado?-Pregunto Ross

-Ya interpusimos la demanda por difamación y daños-Respondio Damiano de la misma forma seria.

-¿Quién es papá?-Pregunto Laura esperando saber también que fue lo que había hecho a esa persona.

-Bueno el nombre es Morgan Larson-Contesto Damiano y Ross se quedo mudo al escuchar el nombre, no podía creer de quien se trataba

-Entonces no tiene nada que ver con Laura, es por mi-Respondio Ross después de salir del shock

-Pero, ¿Por qué por ti, porque dices eso?-pregunto Laura

-Bueno, cuando filmamos Teen Beach Movie ella se me lanzo, tu sabes que ella fue mi primer beso, al menos profesionalmente y al parecer al saber que trabajaríamos juntos, ella pensó que podríamos tener algo aunque fuera pasajero o solo durante la filmación, pero a pesar de que tu y yo aun no estábamos juntos yo ya estaba enamorado de ti y la verdad es que yo la rechaze y cuando lo hice ella dijo que se vengaría-

-¿Fuiste grosero con ella Ross?-pregunto Heath

-¡No! Para nada, ustedes me conocen, de hecho Morgan fue la primera en saber lo que sentía por Laura-Y con eso Ross empezó a recordad ese momento.

***Flashback***

Ross se encontraba en Puerto Rico, en una de las playas en donde grababan, acababan de terminar algunas escenas y estaban descansando, cuando Morgan se le acerco por primera vez.

-Hola, ¿Creo que te conozco?-Dijo Morgan

-Sí tengo la misma impresión-Contesto Ross de forma amistosa

-Si, tu fuiste y siempre seras mi primer beso, trabajando, pero el primero-

-¡oh! Si ya lo recuerdo fue en el corto-

-Si en el corto, estábamos tan pequeños en ese entonces-

-Tú también fuiste mi primer beso profesional, el real aun no lo he dado-

-¿Real? Para mi no hay diferencia, pero si tu piensas así, talves yo pueda ayudarte, ya sabes por los viejos tiempo-Comento Morgan acercándose demasiado a Ross y haciendo que el se incomodara un poco

-No gracias, yo se a quien quiero darle mi primer beso de amor-

-Pues ya te lo dije, para mi no hay mucha diferencia entre uno y otro, un beso es un beso y ya-

-Bueno tal vez para ti no pero para mi si la hay, un beso como el que nos dimos, sin plan de ofenderte, fue repetitivo y yo realmente no sentía nada por ti, pero un beso real, de amor, es para expresarle a la otra persona lo que significa para ti o lo mucho que la quieres-

-Suena cursi- Morgan se rio cuando le dijo eso a Ross

-Si lo sé, tal ves es porque mis papás me han mostrado así el amor- De pronto el director los llamo para seguir grabando, pero Morgan no pensaba dejar las cosas así, es por eso que a la hora de la cena se acerco nuevamente a Ross.

-Entonces, supongo que no tienes novia-

-Mmm, nop-contesto Ross

-Eso es bueno-

-¿Bueno, Porque?-

-Pues porque yo tampoco tengo novio, lo que significa que tú y yo podríamos intentar algo-Morgan volvió a acercarce demasiado a Ross haciéndolo sentir incomodo

-Pero apenas nos conocemos-Dijo Ross alejándose de Morgan

-Ross no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, solo que tengamos algo casual para poder divertirnos mientras estamos aquí en Puerto Rico, bueno si nos gusta y podemos pues en LA seguimos, yo solo quiero divertirme.-

-No gracias-dijo Ross ya un poco serio al ver que Morgan no entendia que no quería nada con ella

-Vamos Ross no seas aguafiestas, ya nos dimos nuestro primer beso vamos a divertirnos aquí y a disfrutar juntos-

-Mira, Morgan, no quiero ser grosero, de verdad, no puedo, no quiero-

-¿No puedes o no quieres? Porque son dos cosas diferentes y tu me dijiste que no tenias novia, o me estas mintiendo o eres gay y en realidad no tienes novia sino novio, lo cual creeme Ross, seria un gran desperdicio-

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo novia y mucho menos novio, no soy gay y de verdad no estoy mientiendote, simplemente no puedo, porque estoy enamorado de mi co-estrella-

-De Maia, ¿y a ella no acabas de conocerla?, porque si es ella tu y yo tenemos mas historia-

-No, no hablo de Maia y si acabo de conocerla-

-¿Entonces de quien hablas?, no entiendo-

-Mmm, hablo de mi co-estrella de Austin &amp; Ally, Laura Marano-Contesto Ross algo apenado pues nunca a nadie le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, solo Rydel lo sabía.

-No la conozco, pero eso no importa, digo no son nada no creo que a ella le importe mucho o al menos no tiene por qué enterarse si tu no quieres-

-No es eso Morgan, yo de verdad quiero algo serio con ella y pienso esperar y pedírselo cuando regrese y vuelva a verla-

-Pues que perdida de tiempo, yo te estoy ofreciendo diversión, alguien mas la querra, pero que quede claro que a mi nadie me rechaza y me voy a vengar de esto- Y con eso Morgan salio del comedor dejando a Ross solo y realmente sorprendido de lo que había pasado, jamas tomo sus palabras en serio pues pensó que solo estaba jugando, no era la primera vez que alguna chica se le lanzara y le ofreciera "diversión".

***FIN FLASHBACK***

-¿Entonces es ella la que ha inventado todo sobre mi?-La pregunta trajo a Ross de vuelta de su recuerdo y volteo a ver a Laura

-Solucionaremos esto, te lo prometo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Ross

-Bueno pues los abogados están encargándose de eso-Recpondio Kevin

-Tal ves si voy y hablo con ella y le pido que se retracte-Dijo Ross

-No hijo, no es lo más conveniente, debemos dejar a los abogados hacer su trabajo-

-Ademas Ross, ¿que le vas a decir?-pregunto Laura-"Lo siento por rechazarte deja en paz a mi novia" no creo que funcione mucho

-No se Laura pero quiero detenerla, quiero que deje de hacerte daño, de hacernos daño-

-¿Y con Disney, que ha pasado?-Pregunto Laura

-Bueno con ellos no hemos hablado, primero quisimos venir con ustedes para informarles lo que estaba pasando-Respondio Heath-Yo pienso que mañana iremos a hablar con ellos para ver que decisión van a tomar al respecto

-¿Ustedes creen que nos van a permitir seguir grabando?-Pergunto Ross

-Bueno tenemos muchas cosas a nuestro favor, los fans los adoran y el hecho de saber que Raura es real los ha impulsado mas a mandar mensajes de apoyo hacia ustedes, es solo que logremos comprobar la verdad con ellos para que acepten-concluyo Kevin

-¿Morgan va a confesar?-pregunto Laura

-Mira Laura estamos tratando de llegar al fondo de todo esto, queremos saber como se entero de todo en primer lugar, quiero decir, todo empezó en esa entrevista, en la que te sentiste mal-Contesto Mark

-Tienes razón, no recordaba eso, con tantas cosas que han pasado había olvidado esa entrevista-

-Bueno pues según las fechas que te dieron de publicación, la revista ya debería estar en circulación y no ha salido ninguna revista con el nombre que te dieron en ese momento-contesto Damiano

-Recuerdo que habían dicho que era una revista nueva y lo único que salio fue lo que a ellos les convino para hacer todo este enredo, esa entrevista realmente fue muy extraña y las fotos que compartieron no fue ninguna de las que me tomaron, solo fueron las fotos en donde se notaba que me sentía mal-

-Y es a donde queremos llegar hija, queremos saber si te tendieron alguna trampa, todo esta muy sospechoso-

-Pero ellos como podían saber que yo me iba a sentir mal-

-Bueno, supongo que eso solo les ayudo a lo que tramaban, solo es algo que suponemos hija, no estamos seguros de nada, pero si recuerdo que me comentaste lo insistentes que se pusieron con las preguntas sobre Ross y como te querían confundir con tus respuestas-Comento Ellen quien junto a Stormie habían estado muy calladas solo escuchando todo lo que pasaba, pues al igual que Ross y Laura apenas se estaban enterando de todo esto.

-OK chicos, ya no le demos tantas vueltas al asunto y esperemos a ver que hacen los abogados y ustedes no cometan ninguna locura, Ross por favor no la busques, es lo mejor por el momento- comento Mark.

-Bien, ya entendí no haré nada pero necesito que ya pare todo esto-

-Nosotros también Ross créenos por el bien de ustedes y del show-respondió Kevin, después de un rato se despidieron y solo quedaron los Lynch y los Marano, pero no por mucho pues los Lynch pronto se despidieron.

-Bueno nosotros nos despedimos, Ross ¿Podemos hablar?-comento Mark

-Si claro papá, los acompaño a la salida-

-Nosotros vemos Ellen, Damiano, Laura recupérate pronto ya querremos verte por la casa-

-Si Stormie gracias-

-Mañana nos vemos Damiano para ver ese asunto-

-¿Qué asunto?-

-Mañana iremos a Disney hija-

-OK eso es bueno- contesto Laura-Gracias por todo Mark

-No agradezcas cariño lo hacemos porque te amamos- comento Mark

-Yo también los quiero mucho-

-Hasta mañana entonces- y con eso dejaron la habitación Ross, Stormie y Mark.

-Ross se que ya te lo repetimos muchas veces pero de verdad no hagas nada, no la busques, no la llames no queremos que la demanda salga mal-

-Ya entendí papa, es solo que no puedo creer que sea ella la que esta detrás de todo esto.-

-Bueno hijo no siempre podemos saber como va a reaccionar la gente por lo que hagamos y mientras tú no haya actuado mal o por lastimarla creo que puedes estar tranquilo, esto se va a arreglar-

-Eso espero mamá, no me gusta ver a Laura sufriendo-

-Ni a nosotros a ti cariño, pero vamos a salir de esto te lo prometo-Stormie abrazo amorosamente a Ross

-Papá, ¿Crees que Disney nos deje seguir grabando?-

-Eso lo arreglaremos mañana hijo, yo iré personalmente con Kevin, Heath y Damiano, nos están pidiendo pruebas.-

-¿Pruebas? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?-pregunto Ross

-Bueno, algo que nos ayude a probar que Laura no está o estuvo embarazada y que es real su enfermedad-

-¿Y cómo piensan probar eso?

-Bueno Damiano llevara los estudios que le hicieron a Laura, entre ellos se incluyó una prueba de embarazo-

-¡Oh! Espero que eso sea suficiente y que deje a Laura más tranquila-

-Bueno hijo mañana venimos después de la junta-

-Ok papá, gracias por todo esto, por confiar en mí y ayudarme, los amo-

-Ross como no hacerlo, eres nuestro hijo-comento su mamá

-Lo se mamá, pero incluso yo dude de Laura, ustedes también pudieron dudar de mi-

-Te conocemos hijo, al igual que a Laura, sabemos lo que son, es normal que tuvieras dudas, nosotros también llegamos a pensar que podría ser posible que ella estuviera embarazada, digo pues ustedes-comento Mark pero Ross lo interrumpió antes de que dijera lo que temía, pues una cosa es que sus papás ya supieran que tenía relaciones con Laura, pero otra muy diferente discutirlo con ellos.

-Papá no lo digas, entiendo-

-Solo quería dejar claro el punto de porque podemos dudar, pues sabemos las consecuencias de nuestras acciones-

-Ok, entiendo, aun así gracias por todo-Dijo un muy apenado Ross

-Nos vemos hijo, trata de descansar-

-Lo intentare mamá- y así se despidieron y Ross regreso al cuarto y se sentó junto a Laura en la cama y le tomo la mano y la volteo a ver a los ojos.

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Laura con gran incertidumbre por saber porque se disculpaba Ross

-Porque todo esto es mi culpa-

-No amor, no es tu culpa, digo tu solo fuiste claro con ella-

-Si Laura pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable-

-Pero no entiendo porque-

-Pues si tal vez hubiera dicho otra cosa o hubiera hecho las cosas diferente-

-Ross ella es la que está mal, ella es la que empezó todo, tu solo fuiste sincero y se me hace amarte más-

-Wow, ¿de verdad?-

-Si Ross, porque aun cuando no éramos novios tu no quisiste aprovecharte de la situación, digo cualquier hombre sería feliz y saltaría de gusto si alguien le hace una propuesta de ese tipo, algo casual sin compromisos, en un país extraño, donde nadie te conoce, no aceptaste tu no aceptaste y solo lo hiciste por mí-

-Bueno ya tenía sentimientos por ti, y lo más que anhelaba era estar contigo y mi plan era regresar y conquistarte y no creo que el que te enteraras que tuve algo así en Puerto Rico fuera a ayudar, porque aunque ella dijera que nadie se tenía que enterar, yo lo sabría y no me dejaría tranquilo-

-Lo sé, te amo Ross y sé que esto se va a arreglar, hoy al fin siento algo de esperanza en que se va a arreglar y saldremos de esto-Dijo Laura con una sonrisa muy sincera-solo falta ver que dicen en Disney-Ross no quiso decirle a Laura nada sobre las pruebas que le habían hecho.

-Eso también se arreglara ya lo veras-al decir eso Ross vio como Laura bostezaba-bien amor, es hora de dormir-

-Pero, no estoy cansada-Laura quería protestar

-Aquí estaré cuando despiertes-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Sí, amor te lo prometo-

-Bueno pero acuéstate conmigo-

-Ok, pero solo hasta que te quedes dormida no quiero lastimarte-

-Ross tu podrás hacerme muchas cosas pero menos lastimarme-

-Si lo he hecho baby, pero espero no volver a hacerlo, es lo que menos quiero-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- y al decir eso se dieron un tierno beso se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, Ross sin darse cuenta se quedó toda la noche ahí y nadie quiso despertarlo ni molestarlos, pues sabían que todas estas noches ellos no habían podido descansar del todo bien, cuando llego la mañana y despertaron, se dieron cuenta de que estaban justo como se habían quedado dormidos-

-Buenos días amor-Saludo Laura a Ros con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días princesa, al parecer lograste convencerme de pasar toda la noche contigo-

-Vamos como si tú te opusieras mucho a pasar la noche conmigo-

-Bueno ayer si quise negarme, pero creo que es la primera vez desde que todo esto empezó que duermo tan a gusto-

-Si yo siento lo mismo, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca-Dijo Laura con mucha energía

-Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso Señorita Marano-Dijo el doctor cuando entro al cuarto y Ross rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se sonrojo un poco porque lo encontraron ahí acostado en la cama con Laura-Buenos días chicos-saludo al final el doctor-Bien Laura voy a revisarte y después mandare a la enfermera para que te realice algunos estudios, dependiendo de cómo salgan sabremos cómo va tu recuperación y que tan pronto iras a casa-

-Genial doctor, gracias-Ross no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por lo que escucho que dijo el doctor, después de la revisión un rato después llego la enfermera y saco algunas muestras de sangre a Laura y al terminar entraron los papás de Laura-

-Hija, acabamos de hablar con el doctor, esas son grandes noticias cariño-

-Ya lo creo mamá-

-A mí también me da mucho gusto hija, bueno yo solo vine a despedirme, voy a los estudios, terminado regreso para informarles que fue lo que sucedió-

-Bien papa, ¿Iras solo?-

-No cariño, irán Mark, Kevin y Heath conmigo, de hecho están afuera esperándome para irnos juntos-

-Bien, bueno nos vemos luego, suerte creo-Dijo Laura algo dudosa si era realmente lo que debía decir.

-Gracias hija, todo saldrá bien-Damiano volteo su vista a Ross para decirle-Me dijo tu papá que te dijera que por hoy no hables con los paparazis-

-Si claro, lo que ustedes digan, no tengan cuidado, los veo de regreso y que todo salga bien-

-Gracias Ross estoy seguro de que así será, son unos grandes chicos y sé que en el estudio también saben lo que son, solo hay que aclarar un poco todo- Y así Damiano salió de la habitación y Ross y Laura junto con Ellen se pusieron a ver una película para pasar el rato.

Una hora más tarde llego al cuarto Stormie junto con Riker y Vanessa quien había tenido mucho trabajo en ABC por eso no había podido estar mucho tiempo con Laura en el hospital, cuando llegaron se pusieron un rato a jugar cartas, pero a pesar de la distracción y todo, Ross y Laura tenían su mente lejos, en los estudios en donde solían grabar Austin &amp; Ally pues se les hacía eterno el tiempo y que no tenían aún ninguna noticia sobre sus papas, después de alrededor de 4 horas regresaron Mark y Damiano.

-Hola chicos, buenas tardes-Entraron saludando y Ross, Laura, Riker, Vanessa, Ellen y Stormie voltearon a la puerta para verlos entrar.

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Laura al ver que al fin regresaban con noticias.

-Bueno hija, traemos muy buenas noticias-

-De verdad, ¿Cuándo regresamos a grabar?-

-Tranquila cariño, con Disney acordamos que primero está tu salud, así que esperaran hasta que te recuperes-

-¿Y cómo fue que cambiaron de opinión?-pregunto aun Laura

-Bueno hija, no queríamos decirte nada porque pensamos que te ibas a enojar-

-¿Por qué papá?-

-Bueno nosotros mandamos hacerte una prueba de embarazo-

-¿Ustedes aún tenían dudas de lo que les dije?, ¿Tu sabias de esto?-pregunto Laura viendo a Ross

-Laura, no es que dudáramos de ti-contesto Mark-era una forma de probar que todo lo que decían era mentira-

-Realmente no entiendo como eso lo iba a probar-

-Bueno, nosotros hablamos con el doctor-Empezó Ellen a explicarle a Laura, pero Ross también estaba atento pues tenía la misma duda-Le preguntamos si había una forma de probar que no habías abortado y que no estabas o estuviste embarazada y él nos explicó que si había una forma, verás el doctor nos dijo que cuando tienes un aborto, sea provocado o no la hormona que se produce por el embarazo no desaparece de forma inmediata, esta permanece en tu sangre por algunas semanas más-

-Y con esa explicación-continuo Damiano-y tu prueba negativa pudimos probarlo-

-Ahora entiendo, lo siento si me moleste, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Le pregunto Laura a Ross

-Me entere apenas anoche pero realmente no me explicaron todo lo que tu mama acaba de decir y no quería hacerte enfadar-dijo Ross de forma cariñosa a Laura-Bueno supongo que ahora solo falta informar a los medios y desmentirlo-

-No se preocupen por eso, Disney se encargara de todo, de los medios, de la demanda, de hacer la rueda de prensa, tu no tendrás que enfrentar a los medios y esperemos que tampoco a Morgan- comento Damiano

-Bien, ahora solo falta que den de alta a Laura y así poder cumplir mi promesa-dijo Ross, y todos voltearon a verlo con cara de duda-

-¿Cuál promesa?-pregunto Vanesa

-Ross prometió llevarme de vacaciones, papá ¿Crees que eso sea posible?-

-Claro hija, cuando te den de alta, pueden tomarse una semana, nosotros nos encargamos de eso-

-Genial, nos vamos a divertir mucho-Dijo Ross besando a Laura en la mano

-Solo no se diviertan demasiado hermanito, no vayan a hacer reales todos los rumores sobre el embarazo-dijo Riker en forma de broma y todos empezaron a reír, Laura se sonrojo y Ross respondió

-Cállate que empiezo contigo y Vanessa-

-¿Empezar que?-pregunto Vanessa

-A poco creen que no sabemos que ya son novios-dijo Laura

-¿Quién te dijo?-

-Nadie, solo soy muy observadora, solo acabas de confirmarlo, ¿no pensabas decirme?-

-Lo siento hermanita, es que con todo lo que te paso, pensé que…-Vanessa se detuvo pues no quería ofender a Riker con lo que sea que fuera a decir

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, solo recuerda que no deja nada bueno mantenerlo en secreto, te lo digo por experiencia-

-Bueno aún no hemos platicado sobre eso-Dijo Vanessa viendo a Riker

-Si bueno después hablamos, aquí con todos viéndonos me pongo nervioso-respondió Riker

-Tranquilo hijo, nosotros ya nos vamos-comento Mark dándole una palmada en la espalda a Riker-Fue un día muy agotador y necesito descansar-

-Tienes razón Mark, gracias por todo-respondió Damiano

-Ya se los he dicho muchas veces, no tienen nada que agradecer, Laura es como una hija para nosotros, además sabemos que ustedes harían lo mismo por Ross-

-De eso no tengas dudas-

-Bien, ¿Riker traes tu carro?-

-Si papá no te preocupes en un rato más llego a la casa-

-¿Podrías llevarme a la casa, Riker? mañana tengo llamado muy temprano y realmente necesito descansar-

-Claro Vane, yo te llevo-

-¿No te importa que no me quede cierto hermanita?-

-No Vanessa, ve a descansar no quiero verte al rato aquí como yo, te quiero-

-Y yo a ti Laura. ¿Mamá, papá ustedes que van a hacer?-

-Bueno Ross si no te importa quisiéramos ir a la casa a ducharnos y descansar un poco-

-Claro que no me importa, yo cuido de Laura, ustedes vayan tranquilos- Y así se fueron todos y dejaron solos a Laura y Ross, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo

-¿Parece que todo va mejorando no baby?-Dijo Ross recostándose en la cama junto con Laura

-Eso parece y me da mucho gusto, ahora solo espero pronto salir de aquí-

-Claro para irnos de vacaciones, creo que es buen tiempo para ir viendo a donde iremos, ¿Qué se te antoja?-

-Bueno estaba pensando en la playa-

-Me gusta señorita Marano, me gusta esa idea-

-También añoro ya regresar a grabar-

-Eso amor, también pasara, te lo prometo-Y en eso estaban Ross y Laura, platicando, bromeando y riéndose como hace mucho no lo hacían cuando de pronto recibieron una inesperada y nada agradable visita.

-Pero que bonitos, son la pareja perfecta-

-¡¿Morgan?!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-dijo Ross levantándose rápidamente de la cama y parándose frente a Laura de forma protectora


End file.
